Use Me
by Leia Tomasi
Summary: Summary: Trunks has been with plenty of women, and he has had plenty of time to know what women enjoy, so what happens when he's enjoying a night out on the town and he finally enjoys a woman who can keep up with him? So, pretty much, MATURE sexy sexy time!
1. Chapter 1

Pan hooked her arm into Bura's as they exited the limousine. They walked up to the restaurant and smiled when Goten and Marron waved a hand at them. "Hey guys!" They smiled and eased into the restaurant without another word and they were guided to a quiet table in the back of the restaurant. Bura took a seat and Pan sat next to her while Marron and Goten sat across from them. "Well, Pan, will this suit you for a quiet birthday?" Bura pondered and Pan nodded. "Yes, I'm very excited." She pulled the napkin from the table into her lap and said, "I miss eating western food."

Marron smiled at the waiter as he set out waters for them, "Thank you. How was your time in America?" she asked looking to Pan. She merely smiled. "Going there for business for Bulma was exciting enough, but the men there, were so very handsome." Goten chuckled. "I'm guessing you had quite the fun time," he reasoned and Pan blushed. "Ah, not as fun as you would think, I was truly focused on work. I did not want to let Bulma down."

And then her breath caught in her throat. Bura saw Pan's eyes falter and she followed her gaze. And there stood Trunks at the door with a lovely, brunette woman with long legs and a dazzling smile her blue eyes seemed to shimmer like topazes in the low light. Bura eyed her brother and rose from her seat before Pan caught her arm and shook her head. Goten frowned while Marron asked, "What is it?" They looked, and they too saw Trunks with his date and Pan said, "Don't worry about it."

Pan looked away from him and felt a small part of her feel hurt, because Trunks had told her that he would be busy working, and that is why he couldn't make her birthday dinner, it seemed so fitting that he would bring a date he upon the day that they too had a reservation to enjoy themselves. She thought about it for a moment's time and then noted, they were both adults, there was no reason for a chip to be in her shoulder. Pan crooked a finger at the waiter and he came to them and she said, pointing at Trunks and his date. "Take them a bottle of champagne, please, with two glasses, put it on my tab," she ordered. "Yes-yes Miss Son." She smiled sweetly for him and said, "Please, I was a country girl growing up, you have no reason to be nervous." He took in a slow and steady breath and nodded. "Yes." Pan faced the table and smiled, "Now, who's ready to eat and drink?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The waiter came up to Trunks and his date and Trunks eyed him, "Did we ask for champagne?" he said firmly. The waiter nervously smiled, "It is a toast given to you, by Ms. Son," he reasoned. Trunks eyes widened and he looked just over the waiter's shoulder to see that indeed Pan sat with a small group in the back of the restaurant laughing and smiling. She knew he was here and his brow furrowed for a moment before he remembered. Today was her birthday. And he half expected her to look over at him and Gem, as if to confirm she was watching them, solidifying that she knew he forgot, but instead, she was laughing and carrying on with a smile.

"Trunks?" His eyes slipped back to Gem, his date for the evening. Her eyes turned to one side and she said, "Who is Ms. Son?" He arched a brow as the waiter poured them the champagne. "My friend's daughter, it seems I had forgotten she invited me to her birthday dinner. She's here now," he said truthfully. Her head rose and he said to the waiter, "Will you ask them if we may join them?" He nodded and Trunks watched as the young man skittered off and went to Pan's side. Trunks felt his heart begin to race though as Pan touched the boy's forearm and smiled up at him. Her happy eyes and her smiled, revealed that her response was yes and Trunks rose from his seat, politely offering his arm to Gem. She gladly took it, taking her glass in the other and they walked over to the table. Two chairs were brought upon their arrival and Pan waved a hand. She said, "Please, join us."

They sat and Marron and Bura were giggling and Gem looked upon them with an arched brow. "What is so funny?" she pondered and Bura smiled for her. "Nothing, just a family memory," she reasoned and then Gem's eyes widened as she realized who Bura was. "You did not say I would be meeting your sister," she commented and Trunks shrugged. "Bura, this is Gem, Gem, this is Bura," he said easily. Gem gave him a look that stated she was not pleased with the sudden outcome of their date. Bura shook her hand and said, "Gem are you not the model on the cover of Capsule Corp magazine this month?"

"How did you and Trunks meet?" Marron asked while Goten and Trunks began chatting. "We were classmates in college." Bura's face brightened. "How surprising!" Gem's brow furrowed while Bura explained, "My brother tends to like younger women, I can assume you were an undergrad whilst he was working on his PhD of molecular science?" Trunks grumbled, "Bura, watch your tongue." She merely stuck it out at him and said, "Can't watch something you can't see." Gem merely smiled and she said, "I actually met him while completing my masters. So I was not too far behind him." Bura smiled, "So an educated model, how nice. Wonderful catch brother." Trunks cupped his hand across his eyes. His sister was being embarrassing.

Gem then looked over at Pan and arched a brow, she asked, "Are you not upset with him that he forgot your birthday?" Pan's eyes blinked at her and Trunks stiffened up, knowing full well Pan could be a lot like her mother and give everyone an earful. But she merely shrugged, and said, "I have no reason to be upset as I do not care." His eyes widened. Had he just been thrown under the bus, not one, but twice just now? He eyed her, but they continued the dinner without complaint and afterwards Marron and Bura demanded that they go dancing and Pan's face wrinkled. "Eh, I'll pass, I'm not much of a dancer." Trunks took his chance then to make amends. "You all can come over, I've got games, and we don't have any plans after this," he reasoned. Gem eyed him and he smiled for her, "Do we?" She merely laughed and shrugged. "I guess not." Pan saw her mannerisms and knew, Gem did not wish to stay out with them, but they all rose from the table and poured themselves back into the limousine and off they went to Trunks penthouse suite.

They rode up in an elevator in silence and Bura caught Pan's hand and squeezed it excitedly. "We can play cards," she said, "you know I'm great at cards." Pan arched a brow, "Yeah, because you cheat."

"Do not!" Bura exclaimed and Pan smiled and felt Bura's hand drop to cup Pan's backside. "I just distract people to bamboozle them," she reasoned and Pan caught her hand and said, "Well, that will not be happening tonight." Pan's eyes rose and listened to Goten and Marron as they spoke and chatted and then her eyes lifted to see Trunks's eyes wide. He had seen what his sister had done and Pan arched a brow, "What?" she asked innocently even though her eyes told him otherwise. The friction that was suddenly between them made him feel as if the elevator was suddenly too small and then Gem pressed another button just before they made it to the top. Trunks frowned at her and asked, "You're going home?" She eyed him. "Yes." And she eased up, kissed his cheek as the doors opened and pulled away from him and said, "Goodbye Trunks." And she left. Bura, Pan, Marron, & Goten all stared as Trunks politely pressed the doors to stay open while he walked her apartment door and they all stuck their heads over to watch. The young woman smiled for Trunks and without another word, without a kiss goodnight, she walked into her apartment and shut the door firmly shut. And Trunks eased away and made his way back to the elevator, his eyes were red hot, and they all gulped and shot back into the elevator without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

The small group that was in Trunks's home hooted and hollered with laughter while they drank and were merry. "Shit," he cursed as he smacked his hand of cards down. Bura threw her arms up in victory. "Yes! I win again!" Trunks ran his hands through his hair and said, "I'm taking a break." Bura nodded and said, "Well, I need another drink so I'll take one too." Goten sighed, he was losing in the negative, while Marron was too, and Pan was holding onto her points rather well neither losing nor gaining.

Pan watched Trunks pull a cigarette out of his suit jacket that was handing upon the back of his chair and he escaped outside. She looked up and found Bura mixing more drinks and she took her chance then to follow after Trunks. She walked out to the balcony and found Trunk leaning over the railing. She smiled as she came up behind him and flirtatiously hooked her arms around his waist. He stiffened and turned in her arms, pulling them off of him. "What are you doing?" he groused. Her head tilted to one side and she asked, "Are you upset with us?" He looked at her, as if she was beneath him. Holding her hands away from him he paused to pull them together, and finally dropped them. "Just leave it alone," he murmured.

"Do we need to leave?" He shook his head, taking a long drag, "No. It's fine. After all it is your birthday." She eyed him. He was acting like his father, a spoiled prince. She floated up to him, giving herself height against him. She smiled at him while he eyed her. "You're just pissy you didn't get a piece of ass hmm?" His eyes widened at her blunt words. He merely arched a brow. And she crossed her arms across her chest. "Come on, she didn't even kiss you goodnight," she reasoned. His eyes widened and her smile curled at her lips. She eased back down to her feet and tapped a finger under his chin. She licked her lips and said, "You really think you're the only one who has to 'plan' lovers? Any of us know that normal people don't have our endurance." He caught her hand and whispered lowly, "You mean like you and my sister?"

He did not like being toyed with. She arched a brow and slipped her hand out of his grasp. His eyes watched her closely. Had Bura told her that he had multiple partners? No. His sister knew he enjoyed his privacy, so then, did that make Pan a woman who had lovers? She smiled wistfully at him and said, "Your sister and I have nothing going on besides something in college," she reasoned, "Look, I'm going back inside to play cards, but if you're up for it I will stay after they leave and we can have some fun?" He merely gaped at her and she said, "Just think about it."

And Pan walked back into his home and took a seat next to Bura, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Who's turn is it?" she asked. He flicked his cigarette away and eased in after her. He took a seat at the opposite end of the table and merely watched them drink and play. He noticed then that Pan wasn't drinking and he asked. "Do you not drink?" His sister, who was a few drinks in, giggled. "Of course not. Pan is a goody goody two shoes!" she laughed. Pan eyed her best friend and then Marron joined in too. "Pan gets too frisky when she drinks!" she laughed and he looked at Pan.

She was merely sitting there, blushing madly, and he knew then not to take her offer seriously. She was not that kind of girl. And round by round, game by game, card draw by card draw, the group finally called it quits around one a.m. and one by one they left his home. All, except Pan, who excused she needed to use the bathroom before she left. But when the front door shut, she looked at Trunks and asked, "Have you thought about it?" He looked at her. His eyes were tired. His drinking had worn off and now he sat at the table, his eyes tired, but curious. She smiled at him as she eased over to him and stood just to the left of the table. Her hand reached out for her to lean against the tabletop and when he did not respond to her she arched a brow and nodded. "Well, I'll be leaving."

His hand caught her though, pulling her to sit in his lap. "You shouldn't tease men like that," he said. Her eyes had widened at his actions to keep her there and she tilted her head to one side. Before she surprised him by slipping her leg up and over his head, letting herself straddle him. Trunks froze and she easily said, "Trunks you're a very attractive man, with stamina, and with, what I must say are gorgeous eyes. You really think I would tease someone like you?" He had no words and she leaned into his height and her lips brushed his. She leaned back and he merely felt as if the whole situation wasn't really happening, she set her forearms back onto the table behind her. "This is not awkward for you?" he asked. Pan looked at him and frowned for a moment before she said, "Is it supposed to be?" He merely shrugged, and said, "Well, I just thought-"

"Trunks I'm powerful enough to break a man," she reasoned as she went to untie the sash of her dress. His hand caught hers, stopping her. "But, you will be okay doing this?" Her head tilted to one side. "Having sex? Yes," she said easily. And she rose off of him, standing between him and the table. And his breath left him as she dropped her dress to her feet. She stood before him in a matching, navy blue, lace thong and bra set. It contrasted beautifully with her fair skin and he went to rise, to walk away, but she stopped him. She tapped the heel of her hand into his forehead knocking him back, into the chair behind him. "I need to know one thing," she said and he slowly said, "Anything." She asked, "Are you willing to do this with me? Am I okay for you?" His eyes shifted then to look into hers, because he had been preoccupied with staring at her perky petite breasts. "Yes," he said. There. Done. He was done for, so screw it. And he felt his heart stop when her hands ran up and underneath his shirt and her eyes held a mischievous look. He felt his heart start racing once more when she bit into her bottom and her hands pulled from his body and she ripped his shirt clean open. He let out a small breath well, that, was a turn on. She wasn't afraid of being rough with him. And her hands were making easy work of his belt and she whipped it off of him with a small smile.

She giggled at him, and asked, "Are you okay?" He merely stared at her. "I…well, I don't really know what to say," he reasoned. Another round of laughter poured out of her and she brought the belt up and swung it up over her head. "Well, good thing is, you don't have to say much." And she tossed the belt. She straddled him and then reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. She sat upon him with that crooked grin and with one arm, covered her breasts from his view before she caught one of his hands and pulled it up to touch her. Only then did she left the lace garment aside as his other hand rose to cup her breasts. Her eyes never left his as she whispered, "Please." He merely stared at her, while his hands gently touched her breasts. And Pan laughed, "What? Never seen a pair of boobs before?" She teased. And then, the tension finally hit, when his hand touched her waist and his thumb traced one of the many delicate scars that flecked her body. It lay, just below her left breast and the gentle touch sent her heart racing. Pan stiffened under his touch when he said, "I didn't know you have so many scars."

And then. She turned beet red and her hand covered his, pulling it from the scar. She gulped as she felt herself become nervous. She looked upon him and gone was his smile that could have seduced any woman, instead, in his eyes concern and upon his face curiosity. "Pan," he began and she nervously laughed. She did not expect to have him notice her scars, the ones that she had received from various fights and minor battles. She had lost her seductress look and his eyes watched as she covered her breasts, growing bashful right before him. And he could feel her pull away. She leaned back to ease off of him, but his large, warm hands cupped her thighs and kept her there. His hands kneaded into the flesh he found and Pan froze, knowing he could keep her there.

"Was that too personal?" he asked. "Yes, very," she said softly. Trunks shifted his hips underneath hers, he took his next move cautiously. "What would you like?" he asked. "You to take control," she said truthfully. But when she was the one who leaned in and kissed him, he thought otherwise, he almost wanted it to be her who took the lead. Kami above, her lips...her kiss. It was a kiss that caused him to grab fistfuls of her hair and he loosened his hold on her hair and grasped her tucked in waist and picked her up. Pan shuddered at the feel of her bare ass touching the cool table top behind her, while her hands were busy unbuttoning his pants. He kissed her as if he was a man thirsting for water and her hands came up to trace his face while her foot caught the waistband of his pants and expertly kicked them off of him. She gasped when his hand came up to pluck at her breast and he stepped out of his pants, leaving them both nude except for their underwear. And Pan thought, it had been months, almost half a year since she had taken a lover and now, she was going to sleep with a man she had known her entire life. He suckled her bottom lip before trailing off her mouth and attacking the thin flesh at the throat. Dear Kami, she felt as if she were experiencing sex all over again. Her body covered itself in good pimples and she shivered.

She could feel the pads of his fingers nudge the edge of her panties aside so that he could touch her directly. His fingers gently slipped along her nether lips and he chuckled, "I can hear how wet you are." And he was smug with himself, until he remembered who she was. She was Gohan's daughter, and he wondered, did he have this effect on her before? He lifted his head, easing his touch away, to look at her and before he could stop his words he asked, "Are you okay?" She licked her lips and her hand touched his and she demanded, "Do not stop." And he applied more pressure, her fingers next to his, guiding him. He took her hand with his other and pinned it above her against the table. "I don't need your help," he groused before he massaged the pearl of sensitive nerves with his thumb while his digits penetrated her. She saw his eyes were focused, but concerned, and then she felt his finger curl inside of her, touching _that_ spot. Her head felt back while her back arched and Trunks leaned in and suckled at her neck once more. And then his touch softened, she almost whimpered. But he nipped at her neck then trailed his mouth lower, swirling his tongue into her belly button, before he nuzzled his face into her still silk covered womanhood. His fingers pressed deeper and she begged, "Ah, Trunks, I'm g-"

"Nope," he murmured as he pulled his fingers away. And then, his fingers caught the edge of her panties and slicked them off of her in one fluid-like motion. And then his mouth latched onto where his fingers had just been touching. Pan's voice got caught in her throat. Trunks had far more experience than any other man she'd been with. And her hands rose to grasp handfuls of his hair. Her fingers traced his hair and he felt a smile curl his lips as one of her hands hooked onto the edge of the table and the wooden began to splinter. He knew she was close to her climax. Usually the women he enjoyed had already enjoyed this, so many times, they were there to meet up with him. He used them in times of need or when he was stressed, it was rare now that he spent time with a woman because he was lonely. He didn't have time to be lonely. But he did have the basic sense of need of a woman.

But was Pan a woman? And then her fingers cracked into his table.

So much for the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Her mind went blank as stars hit her. She heard Trunks whisper her name and she could feel her legs again. As she regained her consciousness and mobility in her body from the earth shattering orgasm she had just enjoyed from his mouth she knew she could not throw in the towel just yet. She needed to prove herself to him and then she eased off the table and back into his lap. She kissed him and it surprised him. She took his surprise as an invitation to let her tongue sweep over his bottom lip. Her teeth nibbled at it and she could taste herself on his lips. And she hungrily ravished his lips with her, making him think that it she could she would eat him from his lips down. He had never been kissed so…well, but someone who seemed so needy. He pulled her away and whispered, "When was the last time you had sex?" She sat before him, and blinked at him, it was as if he had read her mind. She bit into her lip and then pursed them before they parted and she said, "Eh, couple of months?" His eyes widened and she giggled. "Not all of us can have a different partner in their home every week," she teased. He merely gaped before he said, "I don't have, well…." He trailed off and Pan touched a finger to his lips.

"Stop talking," she said. Then ordered, "Now, I want you to bend me over this table." She needed to have him this way, she couldn't have him see her face. It was too embarrassing. Luckily he had been busy downstairs on her to not see her expression and she was not going to change that now. So she eased up and off of him and when he remained seated she arched a brow and braced herself up on her forearms, bending herself over the table.

He merely sat there and gulped as she bent over and her backside was within inches of his face. He took in a sharp breath and slowly stood. He was still wearing his boxer briefs he merely traced his hands along her hips. "Are you-" Pan frowned and her hands tightened. "Stop talking," she snapped. And then his heart skipped when she flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked back at him. He nodded. This was it. He pulled his briefs off and Pan turned her face away as the tip of his manhood touch her lips. She braced herself for his penetration, but it did not come. She frowned and then she felt him take the length of himself and rub it along her lips. He was long enough to tease her clit and every time he rubbed it she would shudder. He smiled, he always enjoyed seeing that he could do this to a woman. It pleased him, knowing he could please her.

But this was different, as most women would take what he would give them he would tease them restlessly and they would put up with it knowing it pleased him. So when Pan looked back over her shoulder to look at him once more she pleaded, "Please stop teasing me." And the way her eyes begged him, the way she would softly jump as he would rub against her, he knew sex would never be the same. He angled her hips and entered her. Pan's eyes went wide and he watched as her eyes fluttered when his member filled her to the hilt. Trunks had stilled above her, unknowing of what she wished and then, every so softly she whispered, "Use me. Please."

Use her.

Use her?

His eyes flickered and then he understood. She could handle him. She could take the pressure, the pain, the extreme pleasure. So, he was to use her, and in return she would receive any pleasure she too craved. They were not normal, they had Saiyan blood in their veins and his hands opened and closed. It was like she had just handed him Pandora's box, open it and he could subject himself to being balls deep in a woman without the worry of hurting her, keeping it closed meant that they could just have sex...who would really mind if he just peeked into the box? He caught her hips and he eased away from her before he slipped back into her hot folds, she was tight, suckling. Pan felt the stab of him hitting deep, but it rolled into pleasure as he began pumping a rhythm into her. And then, he angle her hips down and everything changed. She could feel him hitting the same spot over and over and over again as his speed and the weight of his body began to become more and more energized. She cried out his name and in between his thrusts, moans escaped her. "Trunks!" And her fingers bit into the wood of the table, bring up wood curls.

Use her.

Trunks felt her tightening around him while the table creaked beneath them. The air around them electrified and he looked up and saw a scar laying across her shoulder blade. A quiet groan slipped past his lips as he leaned down and traced his tongue along it. And she shivered at the touch of his wet tongue. He reached down and pulled her face up, sideways, for him to kiss her cheek. He looked over and a smile curled his lips. "You can see our reflection in the glass," he whispered softly. And he caught a handful of her hair, pulled her head further back, and Pan's eyes widened seeing the reflection of them in the black glass of the balcony sliding glass door. He felt her tighten on him and he chuckled. She shivered and then he surprised her as he lifted her up and walked them over to the glass. "AH! Wait!" Her hands fell and braced herself against the glass and he groused, "Watch…"

And Pan looked and watched…his eyes bore into hers, glowing in and out of different shades of blue and she felt the static air send electricity through them. Fuck. Sex would never be the same, she was ruined. She could hear him pull out of her and smack back into her and could feel her wetness coating her inner thighs. She had not been this wet, ever, she believed. And she felt him press her further over, pressing her breasts into the cool glass causing her nipples to harden. Her eyes flicked up to look at him and she saw his eyes meet hers, but only for a moment before his fingers bit into her hips and she winced. He did not want to see him hurting her, but what he didn't realize is that his touch, was pleasurable. His fingers bit into her, she knew, would leave bruises. But the way he held her, and kept pinning her each and every time he reentered her made her eyes roll.

He pulled out of her and lifted her up, and she gasped as he braced her up and against the glass door. He slipped up into her and her back arched from the new position. The gravity caused her weight to feel as though he was penetrating her even deeper. His hands cupped her thighs, wrapping her legs around his lean waist and when he knew she was safe, he brought a hand up and cupped the back of her neck. This position was so personable, she felt a blush stain her face, as she huffed out moans of pleasure. She could see in his eyes he wanted more, he pressed a hand beside her head and the glass began to spider behind them. She saw his lips part and she caught his jaw and pinched before he could say anything or ask anything of her, because she knew she would give him anything. "Shut up," she whispered, "just do it. But take me to a damn bed."

His eyes widened and he paused, he stood before her stunned and she said, "You want more?" He shook his head, and she felt her chest tighten, was she wrong? And he pulled out of her, let her legs drop and his hands cupped her face and he kissed her once more. Her eyes widened for a moment's time and then she smiled into his kiss. She met him just the same, her mouth opening up to him as his mouth suckled her tongue. She hopped back up onto him, wrapping her legs around him and pulled back long enough to say, "Bed, now!" And he stumbled with her in his arms, and laughter fell from both of them before he finally made it into his room and they fell in a heap of tangled legs and arms into his massive king sized bed. She laughed as did he and then, things got serious.

He gingerly brushed her hair out of her face and he said, "I could hurt you." She pressed her lips together and then whispered, "No you can't." And then, she took the lead. She moved from underneath him, and flipped him below her, quickly slipping his hard manhood back into her before he could argue. She swiveled her hips and his breathing hitched, she smiled, "Trunks," she breathed. He looked up at her and she had that smile, the one that sent his heart racing. She swiveled her hips once more in a figure eight and he shuddered. She was lifting her hips and then sliding down on him before she flicked her hips about. It put pressure on him, and then she would ease back up and again pin his cock inside of her to where his tip kissed her cervix. Her hands traced his chest and then she caught his attention as she pinched one of his nipples.

He caught her hand, stopping her and she took that hand and brought it up to her waist. "I want you to do something," she said and he breathlessly answered, "Anything." She nodded and continued to ride him. "You want more…?" He nodded. "Yes." Pan gulped, this was it, she would give him free reign after this. She said, "Then take, take me, and go super…" His hand stiffened and his eyes went wide as he starred up at her. He pulled her off of him and frowned at her. "Are you crazy?!" he suddenly exclaimed. Pan felt her eyes widen and she gulped. What just happened? She shook her head. "I merely, well, I had thought-"

"Do you want me to end up killing you?!" he yelled. And just like that, their passion filled night was over. She knew he was done, by the look in his eyes. She felt her hands begin to shake and she pressed them tightly together. "What are you thinking?" he demanded. "I…" she began, but she knew there was no reason to answer him. Did he not think he could control himself? That he wouldn't hurt her? And in that moment he revealed to her that he thought of her only as a woman, not as a woman who could be his equal in bed. He ran his hands through his hair and she forced a smile. "I spoke out of turn," she said and then she got off the bed and left the room.

He shook his head and shot off the bed after her and his hand caught hers. "You're leaving?" Pan felt her heart tighten, and then realized he had still not gotten off, so she merely pulled his hand until he sat at his couch and she fell to her knees. She would finish what she started, but she was going to do it on her own terms. Her eyes looked up at him through long lashes and he gulped, she was pissed, and she was done. "Pan…you don't have to," his held fell forward, watching her. Her eyes locked with his never backing down. He had upset her.

And he frowned before his toes curled, while her mouth surrounded his still hard manhood. "Fuck, Kami…stop," he said, but when his hands went to push her away, her hands caught his wrists and pinned them at his sides while her head began bobbing up and down. His muscles tensed and he fought her pinning him until her hands let him go and cupped the base of his shaft. His eyes went wide and then, his tip touched the back of her throat, just as her hand gently cupped his balls. And he was spent just when her tongue teased his meatus and her mouth tightened on him. And he came, never in his life had he come so hard from oral sex. He shot hot sperm into her mouth and she stayed on him, her mouth covering him almost to the base of him and then her tongue slipped out and took the rest of his seed into her mouth. Pan eased back onto her heels and his head fell back on the couch as she rose and eased into his bathroom only to return patting her face dry with a small towel.

She didn't say anything. She did not have to. With lazy eyes he saw her pick up her wrap dress and looked down upon him, with pride, with anger, with passion. She wrapped herself up in her dress and nodded while walking back over to him, she took his hand and thrust her panties into it. "You did this to me," she said firmly. She stood before him, proud, beautiful, and utterly Saiyan while he felt how wet her panties were. He looked at them for a moment before looking back up at her. "I guess you were right, I can't do this," she reasoned. And with that, throwing his words in his face, she left him breathless and wanton for more. He sighed and his hand crushed the lace into his hand.

Well, damn.


	5. Chapter 5

Bura looked down at her ice cream and then looked back up at her brother. "So….Pan, mentioned you guys, eh, had some fun after we left." Trunks coughed on his coffee and Bura arched a brow. "Just checking to see if she had been lying," she reasoned. "I'm surprised is all." Trunks gaped at her. "She told you?!"Bura shrugged, and said, "It is not often that she finds a guy whose bed she doesn't break." Trunks frowned. "What?" Bura licked at her ice cream and said, "You heard me." He grumbled and Bura asked, "Are you going to try again?" He frowned. Bura looked at her brother and said, "Although I do not enjoy knowing this, she said rather clearly that you denied her." He once again gaped at her, and said, "I did not deny her anything!" His outburst brought eyes to look at them and Bura merely giggled. "Well, you must have, for her to leave you so early."

"Early?" Bura giggled. "Pan exhausts men, especially when she's gone so long without." His brow furrowed, and he corrected her, "She said it had only been a few months." Bura snorted with laughter. "Are you kidding me?! It's well, it had been nearly six months!" His eyes went wide, "What? She went that long?!" Bura chuckled, "Not all of us can just find a different partner every month or day like someone." He eyed her, and said, "I just use an agency." Her eyes went wide. "You do not!" He shrugged, and confirmed. "I do." Bura shook her head at her brother and asked, "Then it was just a coincidence that she lived in the same building as you?" He nodded and folded her hands behind his head. "Yep."

He asked, "What happened between you and her in college?" Now it was her turn to choke. She smiled nervously and said, "It, well, things happened...I was curious, and uh," she looked away softly saying, "Pan aims to please." His eyes widened at the sight of his sister's blushed red face and finally she looked back over at him. "Doesn't she?" She took another bite of her ice cream. Shaking her head, regaining her composure. She shrugged, "Well, you would be one of the only men Pan didn't take to her house." His brow furrowed. "I thought she lived in the city?" Bura shook her head. "Nope, she moved back out to Mount Pazou to be closer to her family. She loves living out there, she has all the privacy she needs, it's quiet," she listed. He nodded and Bura's eyes sparkled at him. He sipped at his coffee once more.

"What?" he asked. She said, "You should go out there and surprise her!" He eyed his sister. "Why would I do that?" he asked as he took another sip. "Because you really didn't get off did you?" His coffee spewed out of his mouth and he stared in shock at her. When did his little sister get such a blunt mouth?! She giggled and said, "She really did get off either, you almost owe it to her seeing as it was her birthday." His hand shattered his mug and he swiped the mess aside. "This little get together of ours is over," he said as he rose from his seat and went to leave. Bura called after him. "Just remember, she is off work today, if you head out now you'll be there just before dinner time!" Her voice teased him and he stormed out of the small café and headed straight for his vehicle.


	6. Chapter 6

Trunks sat in his car, cursing himself for calling Bura and asking for directions to Pan's home. Bura didn't tell him that she lived practically ten miles away from her family. He had expected to surprise them for dinner and to tease her, watch her blush, but instead, he came to find out she lived alone. So now, he was sitting in his car, watching her as she busied herself in her garden. She had not even noticed he was there. He watched as she wiped her arm across her forehead and dirt swiped its way across her forehead. His eyes widened at the sight of her as she rose to stretch. In the low sun's rays of the late afternoon, and even though she had dirt across her face, he found her to be beautiful. She was working in her small garden near her house and he watched as she rose and looked up at the skies, noting the sun was beginning to lower into its afternoon rays. She walked over to a water hose and his groin tightened as she sprayed herself down, cooling herself and wiping both her arms and face clean. And then she lifted her basket up and headed into her home.

And he took his chance then to get out of his car and go up to her door and knock. He heard rustling and when she opened the door surprise hit him hard. She stood there in nothing but her sports bra and her boy short spanks and his eyes went wide. "Holy shit, put some damn clothes on!" he cursed and she merely blinked blankly at him. She frowned and asked, "Are…are you really at my front door?"

"Do I look real?" he growled. And she quickly nodded then turned away to head further into her home. "Shut the door won't you?" she called out of her bedroom. And then she reappeared with a robe covering herself as he walked further inside. She smiled for him and peered around her house for a moment before she looked back at him. He eyed her, "Am I interrupting you?" She shook her head. "No, I eh, was making sure my home was tidy enough to have a guest." She then pressed her hands together and murmured, "You caught me off guard is all."

"You're okay?" he asked. And again her confusion was plainly written across her face. "Uh, yes..?" She walked over to her kitchen and pulled out two glasses. "Do you want some water?" she asked and he shook his head, straightening himself in his suit. "No thank you, I merely came to talk to you," he reasoned, he saw her nod with her girlish smile as she turned and got herself some ice water then hopped up onto her counter to face him. "Well, talk," she ordered. She couldn't imagine why he would be here for anything other than the sex that had dissolved between them, so she readied herself. He eased over to a barstool and unbuttoned his suit jacket as he sat. His feet remained on the floor, as they were long enough to brace him into the chair. And he felt his heart beating when she crossed her legs and he caught a glimpse of her panties once more. He remained quiet so she began the conversation.

"Did you come to talk about you and I?" she asked. He shook his head. "There is no you and I." She frowned, "Then why are you here?" He realized she made a very valid point. "Well, I came to check on you. To make sure you were okay after, well, after what happened." She smiled, that stupid girly smile. "You didn't hurt me, I'm perfectly fine." He took a step away and rubbed his face. "Really?" That smile broadened. "Trunks, yes." He knew a normal human woman would have been beaten and sore after their short escapade, but nothing was wrong with Pan? And he watched as she shifted her legs once more and he saw the faint bruises along her thighs. Little dots decorated her flesh and as she eased herself off of the counter and then set the cup onto the counter beside her.

She walked closer to him and leaned against the counter across from him and said, "Are you okay?" He rose from his seat without another word and walked around the counter to her. And he stood before her, quiet as his hands reached out for her. She arched a brow at him, but allowed him to do as he pleased. He reached out and opened her robe and she stood before him revealing her undergarments to him once more. "You're fine?" he pressed and she nodded. But he saw her gulp as his hand traced her ribs and his fingers pressed into the small ones that decorated her skin. "How will you explain these?" he asked. She smacked his hand away. "I don't have anyone I need to explain them to," she admitted. "And unlike yours, my family allows me privacy." And with that said, she stepped out from his touch. She looked at the time and she asked, "Are you staying here for the night?"

"No," he growled. She nodded and said, "Well, I guess you're staying for dinner then?" He sighed and said, "Fine." She looked at him and said, "Either you want to have dinner or you don't." He looked at her and could see the hope that he would stay, in her eyes. She wasn't seducing him, instead he suddenly saw her as the young woman she was. Living alone in the country side and he realized she really was no different from him. Working too much to enjoy a relationship with anyone, and too busy to allow anyone into their home. He said, "Yeah I'll stay for dinner."

"We can sit out on the patio and, eh-" she paused as her imagination attacked her. "Eh?" he asked and she shook her head, a blush staining her cheeks. "I just, well, I was thinking is all. No worries. I'm going to get dinner started." She quickly turned away and felt her cheeks were flushed. She had just imagined having sex with him outdoors. Though she knew he would oppose it, it was still a nice visual for herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Pan set a plateful of food before Trunks and poured him a small glass of country wine and then took a seat across from him, the view of the mountains before them. The sun would set soon, and it was summer time, so it was already nearly eight and the light of the sun was just about to ease into its final light for the day. He looked at his plate and his mouth watered. When was the last time he had had a home-cooked meal? Roast chicken lay before him with buttered turnips and steamed broccoli. He knew, vegetables picked probably from just that afternoon. He looked at the food, and over at Pan. She had rested her chin into her hand where she had placed her elbow on the tabletop. "Hungry?" she pondered as she heard his stomach growl. And she took up her glass of wine and said, "Be careful with this wine, it's homemade from a farmer down the road. It'll knock you on your ass if you're not careful." And he reached for his wine and took a small sip. It was tangy, earthy, and floral. Truly a woman's wine, but it tasted like Pan, and when he ate a big bite of chicken and took another sip he understood. The wine complimented the meal she had prepared.

And he looked at her once more, and said, "Bura said you don't drink." She sipped at her wine and took a bite of food and he waited for her retort. She swallowed, took another sip and licked those pert pink lips. And said, "I enjoy a glass of wine in my own home. Is that not allowed?" He merely nodded. "Of course," he agreed. And they ate, in quietness while the lands around her became quiet and the wind picked up bringing a cool summer air to blow across the fields. Cicadas began to quiet and in exchange crickets began to chirp. He looked at his now empty glass and Pan took up his empty plate and said, "Before we began eating I began filling up my tub outside. Would you like to take a bath?" Trunks looked at her, saw he waiting in the doorway and he slowly nodded. A bath sounded nice, something warm and cozy even though the summer air was thick.

He rose and she waved a hand as she rinsed the dishes, she said, "It's just outback. At the corner of the house." He unbuttoned his suit jacket and finally loosened his tie, laying the jacket and tie upon her couch before he began unbuttoned his dress shirt. His hands fumbled for a moment as he remembered her ripping her shirt from his torso. He felt himself harden, then heard Pan humming as she washed the dishes. And he slipped his belt off. Her mind was elsewhere. He continued to undress, right there within her living room before he finally stood in his boxer briefs. And he walked back out to the patio, easily finding a five foot wide barrel filled with hot water, steaming.

Yes, a bath will be nice.

And he slipped out of his briefs and eased into the large barrel of water. The rustic, hot tub, someone might call it was wonderful. He could feel his muscles relaxing until he heard the patio door open and close and Pan revealed herself. She held two glasses of that wine that had made his head just fuzzy enough to tell her yes to a bath. She tilted her head and then walked out to him. Trunks felt his face blush and she leaned her forearms along the barrel and smiled. "Do you want me to keep you company?" She reached the wine glass out to him and he took it up and set it on the lip of the barrel which was just wide enough to carry the foot of the glass.

He lifted himself off of the small bench within the barrel and eased over to her. She watched him with close eyes as his hand reached out from underneath the water and caught the nape of her neck pulling her close. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her. She smiled into his kiss and whispered against his lips, "I had not planned to seduce you, but you're just so..." she trailed off. "So what?" Her eyes looked into his blue ones and said, "Tempting." She set her glass down and the robe she had been wearing dropped, she began pulling her sports bra up and over her head, and then slipped out of her underwear. He watched her lift herself up and into the barrel and then she took a seat across from him with a small smile. "Do I make you nervous?" he asked as she rubbed warm water along her arms. She took up her glass of wine and took a long, deep gulp. "Yes," she admitted.

She was nervous and he felt a wolfish grin curl his lips. "Are you not afraid to be out here alone with a man?" he asked and his surprise could not be contained when her laughter erupted from her. She wiped the laughing tears from her eyes as she looked at him and finally said, "I'm sorry, what you said was funny." She waded over to him, causing the water to spill just over the lip and they could hear the water sizzle the heating element below the barrel. She hooked her arms over his shoulders and she straddled him, her head tilted to one side as she watched him and he said, "Why was it funny?" She leaned in to brush her lips across his and she whispered, "Because you actually believed Bura when she said I brought men home." His protest was muffled by her kissing him and then she pulled away and moved away from him once more. She sat just across from him, watching him and he frowned before he thought and then his eyes rested upon her once more.

Realization struck him hard. "She already spoke to you?!" he exclaimed and she laughed. "Yes, Bura knows I go to a man's home, I do _not_ bring them here," she said. "I'm too selfish, and don't like to share this with anyone." She rested her arms around the rim of the barrel and smiled for him. And he gaped at her before her laughter fell past her lips again. Her foot rose beneath the water to tease his calf, she had lowered her gaze and he saw her peek up at him, flirting with him. "Trunks are you going to stay the night?" When he did not respond he saw her lean her head back and over the edge of the barrel. She sighed and he took his chance then to touch her. He stepped over to her, as he could reach the bottom of the barrel and his hand brushed her breast. She lazily tilted her head back up to look at him and he said, not answering her question, "This time, it's personal." Her eyes widened and he kissed her.

Pan stiffened underneath him and he pulled away, tracing his hands around her tucked in waist. "No rough and rowdy sex," he murmured against her neck, "we're going to just have sex. If it's soft, it's soft, and if it's hard it's hard. Got it?" He heard her finally take in a comfortable breath. "Thank Kami," she whispered in return. And her hands rose and they hooked around the back of his neck. She jokingly said, "Please don't break my tub, that's all I ask." He nodded and pulled her to him. Again, her feet couldn't touch the bottom, but he turned her away from him and she braced herself against the edge as he asked, "Are you ready?" Pan blushed madly, and admitted, "I've been wet ever since you walked in the door." Her hands unhooked themselves, and he took in a sharp breath through his nose and then his hand angled her hips and he leaned up to her, his tip touched her lips and he eased back onto the bench behind him, bringing her down to have her ride him. And suddenly she shuddered, her hands reached out, one snapping around his wrist, another around the back of his neck for her to hold on.

"Wait-"

"Nope," he growled and he caught his hands underneath her thighs and lifted her up, only to thrust her down onto him once more. He was going to tortuously slow and it was driving her over the edge, because he didn't know. And she had to tell him. "Wait," she whispered quickly, her eyes squeezed shut and Trunks said, "I said no." And she nodded, "I know…but ah, I'm going to-" He pierced her once more and she whispered, "I'm sorry." And her hand left his wrist and slipped down to touch herself as he thrust in and out of her. He felt her fingers brush him, but knew she was toying with her pearl and he growled. He did not want her doing that, until she suddenly tightened and clamped down on him and she stiffened above him, shuddering. His eyes went wide as he looked at her. Her shoulders were shivering and he remained perfectly still. Had she just…come? And then, her head turned to look at him over her shoulder. She carefully said, "My body doesn't hurt, but it's still sensitive from that time…" And then he lost it when she admitted, "I wanted to come at least once with you inside me."

His hands touched her, massaging her back, and pressing into the feminine curves he found. "Kami, Pan, I wanted to slowly, hell," he kissed her back, "I don't know what I wanted-" She leaned back against him, her back touching his chest. Her hand cupped the back of his head and she cuddled back to him. "That's why I said to just use me," she reasoned. She recovered from her climax and slowly eased up and down his shaft. He took in another breath in through his nose and out past his lips. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder once more, nipping at the skin, and his large hands came up to cup her breasts, gently kneading them and tweaking her nipples. She arched into his touch and he continued to slowly assault her from below. Pressing deep up into her every time she would lift up and rest back down into his lap. He penetrated her and listened to her moans as they echoed through the evening air. And then, she froze above him.

"Panny?" someone called. He froze. Her father's voice. She pulled herself up and off of him and panicked. "My dad!" she mouthed and he felt his heart stop. "I'm dead!" He mouthed back. She quickly looked around and whispered, "Lower your energy, NOW!"

"Honey?" Gohan called and Pan pulled Trunks behind her, bracing them until she finally acted. "Daddy I'm bathing, I'm naked!" she yelled just as she saw his foot go to round the corner. Gohan stopped and he said, "It isn't anything I haven't seen before." He tried joking with her and she rolled her eyes, "Not now dad, please." Gohan nodded and said, "Well, I came to pick up the turnips you harvested and then saw you have company." She stiffened and Trunks turned blue behind her. "Eh…well, yeah, I have company," she reasoned and Trunks's eyes rolled as he felt his head become light. This was how he died…and then Gohan said the one thing he didn't expect, "Well honey, you may want to take your activities inside….Grandpa mentioned something about it."

"Ah, Okay!" she said in return and with that Trunks leaped out of the barrel and made it to the patio door before Gohan said, "Oh and Trunks, hurt her, and I _will_ murder you." Pan winced and eased up and out of the barrel. "Goodnight dad," she groused as she pushed Trunks into her home and whisked the curtains closed and locked the doors. She collapsed onto her couch and sighed heavily. Of course, that would happen to her, even though she was a twenty six year old young woman. She covered her face with her hands and sighed before she dropped her hands and looked at Trunks who was still standing there in shock. She laughed. And he looked at her. "I can understand if you want to leave," she said, then added, "this is not the first time he's done this."

"That's why you don't bring men home," he said and she nodded. "Yup." He pressed his lips together and shook his head. "Well, that wasn't enough to get me down so I'm good." Her eyes widened and her head snapped up to look at him, her mouth was slack and she merely stared at him. "What?" He shrugged, "Gohan threatening me is scary, don't get me wrong, but nothing compares to my mother catching me in the act," he reasoned. And again, her laughter sounded, the tension dissolved and she rose from the couch as his arms opened to her. He encased her in a hug, holding their wet bodies close. She leaned up to him, kissing him and they stood there, kissing like no one would see them. Her petite hands encased his shaft and he moaned into her lips as she gently caressed and tugged on him, while one of his hands caught a hard hold on her hair, while the other drew lazy circles down her abdomen before he leaned down and his fingers slipped against her wet lips.

She jumped under his touch, hers tightening carefully on him. He smiled against her lips and she saw his eyes flash. "Where is your room?" he asked quickly. She curled her arms up about his neck and said, "Are you going to carry me again?" she teased and he eased down and lifted her up and over his shoulder and she squealed with laughter. "AH! It's ha, ha, ha, it's down the hallway, in the back," she said and within moments she was splayed out before him upon her bed. The room was dimly lit, but he could see her spread out like a center fold. His hands traced her legs and he eased back into her, pinning her. Her back arched and his hand braced himself above her before he rested down onto his forearms, staying close to her. Pan caught the cast iron frame work of her bed and held on, as she could feel his gentle and slow pace became more and more definite, his hips would pulled back and then pound down into her again and again and suddenly he eased back and caught up both of her legs until her calves were on his chest and her ankles at his shoulders and then he pulled her legs in close and she felt herself tighten down on him.

"Oh myyy~y~," she cried out and his cock strained as she clamped down on him. And he took his chance then. Her hands claws at the bedding beneath them and he did as she had asked before. His energy levels increased and he watched in her eyes as they widened ever so often. And then he began to glow, his ki sky rocketed and he felt her tightened even further around him, but truly it was because he was swelling to a larger size. She was trying to hold on and she begged, "My legs…please, put em' down." And he dropped them to his sides before his strong hands caught her up and pulled her until her legs curled around either side of him and he said, "Hold on." And her eyes went shockingly wide as suddenly he went super Saiyan and his member throbbed with electricity inside of her. She convulsed in pleasure, her hands hooked around the back of his neck, holding on as his hips met up to hers. And she rode out the pleasure she felt only to feel her eyes roll into the back of her skull when the pad of his thumb touched her clit. And she cried out.

"Tru~u~unks!" she cried out and his eyes finally settled into the icy blue that they changed to when he powered up. And then, after one _last_ thrust he came and he came harder than he had ever come before. His toes curled underneath them, and he felt her nails bite into his back, his energy was spent, and sweat was pouring out of the both of them. Pan panted while he was huffing and they sagged together, holding one another. His hair fell from its blond electric color and fell back into his face. She felt broken laughter fall past her lips as she barely managed to say, "Are you…eh, staying the night…?" she asked. "Will, you make breakfast?" he asked. "He, he, he, of…course," she laughed. He huffed and they collapsed into her bed and he pulled her close, curling himself around her. "Fuck yes."


	8. Chapter 8

**TRUNKS** felt his heavy eyes open and he struggled to sit up. His whole body felt spent. He was sore in places he had not been sore before and he looked around before his nose caught the smell of breakfast. He slipped into his clothes and he rose and found Pan cooking in her kitchen with a tank top and sweatpants on. He was used to seeing his bed partners wearing his dress shirts from the night before, but here, he was in Pan's home. Of course she would dress comfortably, but the way her hair was up on top of her head in a messy bun made her seem more attractive than the other women he knew would freshen up before he would lay eyes upon them the next morning.

She was shaking her hips lightly to music that was coming out of radio in her kitchen window. And bouncing her head to the beat of the music. She swayed around and his mouth watered at the sight of pancakes and bacon and as she swayed her hips he saw her bra free breasts sway in time. They jiggled and swayed until he could see her marvelous side boob hanging out of the tank top.

She looked up and jumped at the sight of him. "Good morning!" she exclaimed and he laughed at her. "G'mornin'," he chuckled and she turned away to set the pan on the stove top and then faced him once more. She waved a hand, "You asked for breakfast, it's all I have though!" He shook his head with amusement and took a seat at the table near the day window as she lifted the plates and set them before him. She had a cup of coffee in her other hand and set it before him too, "There's sugar on the table."

He nodded and they ate with the music blaring, and the sun still rising. And when they finished she saw him lift himself up to leave. Pan felt herself become a bit awkward as she asked, "Will this happen again?" He shook his head. "I don't believe so," he reasoned and she nodded with a smile. "Okay." And with that she walked him to her front door and watched him get into his car and drive away.

They both couldn't help but feel as if they were turning away from the best thing they would ever have.

Pan shut her door and bowed her head before she looked up at the clock above her stove and her eyes went wide. "It's already nine!"

 **PAN** flew into the lab and looked around, and sighed happily. She had made it to work just in time. She looked around and nodded, she even beat Bulma here. Until the woman's voice said, "Who was it this time?!" Pan whipped around thinking she was yelling at her until she sighed with relief seeing the woman on her phone, yelling at who knew. She pressed her hand into her chest as Bulma snapped her phone shut and looked at her. "Pan?" She looked at the woman with a smile. Bulma's head tilted and she said, "You look, different," she observed and Pan shook her head. "Nothing's different with me," she reasoned.

Except. She had slept with her thirty-eight year old famously still bachelor son. Bulma walked to her and tapped her hand to her chin. "Nope, something's different. Maybe it's your hair, it seems like it's getting so long." Pan shrugged, "I really haven't made time to get a cut," she agreed. Bulma shrugged. "Well, ready for today? We're updating the new suits!" Pan's eyes sparkled, she always loved working with Bulma, "The new saiyan armor? Exciting!"

"Yes, I just got some new material that maybe Goku can't even destroy!" Bulma said excitedly in return. They bounced like two girls in school and Pan said, "When will they be here?" Bulma looked at her watch and said, "Any minute. I over-nighted the package, meaning I made Vegeta go and get it!" And on cue they heard, "Woman!" Bulma's eyes narrowed at her unfashionable title and she eyed her husband who walked into the lab. "You need to go sign for these," he growled, "there's a man on the phone in your office yelling at me for taking them!"

"Vegeta! I told you to be nice!" she countered and Pan giggled at their bickering. Bulma disappeared in her office and Vegeta smacked the materials onto a table before he went after her, that was, until he stopped dead. Pan watched him as he did so and he turned on a dime and headed straight for her. "Vegeta?" she asked and he peered over his shoulder, listening to Bulma before he said to Pan as he faced her.

"Why do you smell like my son?"

"Wha..what?" Vegeta growled, the stupid girl was going to have him repeat himself. "Why do you smell like my son?" Pan's face went bright red and he eyed her. "That's what I thought," he groused and he turned away before her hand caught his shoulder and she hissed, "You can tell?!" He frowned at her. "I am a Saiyan man, of course. I know what my son smells like." Pan eyed him. "You're so creepy," she said.

"Why is he creepy?" Bulma's voice interrupted and before Vegeta could respond Pan snapped her hands around his mouth and said, "No reason! He's leaving." Vegeta felt her press him towards the door and he eyed the young woman before he finally left. Pan heaved in a heavy breath before she looked at Bulma's excited face. "Ready to play?"


	9. Chapter 9

Pan's phone rung and she rolled her shoulders before she brought it up to her ear and said, "Hello?" She and Bulma had stayed busy for the early morning and it was not until an assistant brought them lunch. She enjoyed it with Bulma, gladly eating with her before her phone had rang.

"You spoke with my father," the statement was so low and so threatening she shuddered. She turned to Bulma and said, "I need to take this call in my office." Bulma waved a hand and Pan zipped over to her office and shut the door. "I did not," she said. "He…well, he said, eh-" she blushed to no one. "He said, he could smell you on me, your dad is a total creep." Trunks frowned. "He said what?" Pan sighed, "He _must_ know! But I didn't say a thing I swear!"

Trunks arched a brow and looked out over the city line and he pressed his folded arm into the glass. "I need to know if you want more than sex," he said. Pan shook her head. "You said there wouldn't be anymore," she reasoned and he nodded. "Yes, but I'm finding that I may have lied. The sex is great in fact, but I can't give you any more than that," he admitted. Pan eased back and leaned into her office door.

"You don't want a relationship," she said firmly. Her eyes looked over her hands as she pinched the phone between her shoulder and her ear and he felt his hands tighten. She was right, but he didn't want to admit it. His lips parted and Pan sighed as he said, "Yes, but I don't want you sleeping around." She arched a brow and said, "First off, I _will_ sleep with who I like, secondly, I don't sleep around," she paused and thought about her next choice of words, "I really just like to fool around." She was completely honest with him and then added, "I really have not slept with very many people." His brow furrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded and she shrugged and explained, trying to help him understand, "I like to fool around." She repeated and he shook his head. "But what does that mean?" She twisted her face with thought before she finally said, "Trunks I have only fully had sex with five men including you." And his jaw fell agape on the other side of the line. "Wh-wha-what?!" Was she really telling him she had only slept with five, five?! Only five people in comparison to his near dozens?! He gulped and she laughed. "Don't get so nervous I'm not going to ask you how many women you've slept with," she joked freely. For that he was thankful, but really?

"But why?" he felt his words pass his lips before he could stop them. She laughed, "Why what?"

"Why haven't you slept with more?" Pan shrugged, and said, "I really never put a lot of weight on sex, especially since I really enjoy foreplay. I like feeling like I have the power to bring people to their knees because of pleasure." There was more to her answer, but she would go to hell before she dare admit to him her insecurities. He gulped, well, he should have gathered that from when she had made him come by her mouth only. Though he knew most men would do the same, he also knew, he was usually able to hold back while a woman pleasured him in such a manner. But Pan, had brought him into an Earth shattering climax.

He sighed and said, "Fine, an open agreement." He offered it and she shrugged and thought about it, "I really don't care if you keep seeing your women," she admitted. "I have no reason to deny you something you clearly want, but I do not want to be involved with them. I want our liaisons to be private and I still get to play around as I like. And when I decide this is over it is over, I accept these terms if you do?" He nodded and said, "Very well." She smiled and he could hear it in her words as she said, "Thank you Mr. Briefs. I look forward to working with you." And with that she hung up the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Trunks stretched as he looked over the clock on his computer and nodded. It was definitely time to go home. And as he packed up and cleared out his secretary stopped him at the door. "A note came for you," she supplied as she handed it to him. He arched a brow and saw that it was from none other but his mother's lab. "Thank you Cici, have a good evening." He opened the note as he left and his eyes widened at what it said.

 _I do have a meeting with two people this evening. I will not be able to come if you call for me. If you wish to know my other partners, please arrive at this address no later than 7 pm sharp._

 _~P_

His hand crumpled up the note and he groused out a small strand of curses. Though they had a verbal agreement he did not expect her to have such meetings merely hours after the agreement let alone a day's time after they had slept together. He looked at his watched and saw it was just past 6:30. Would he call another woman or would he allow Pan to be in control? More so, this was happening rather quickly, after all, it had been only four days since he had first slept with her. He was upset, but curious. So he called her. Much like any other man, he would not admit that he was curious. So when she picked up her phone and she merely asked, "Do you want to see who I'm with the next time I go out?" He growled lowly, "I am not going to watch you be with another man." She merely smiled and shrugged, "Your choice. But you know where to go, Think about it and go to the address tonight, I've got a friend who is in town that's invited me to their home." He growled out, "Screw that." And he chucked the paper to the ground. She merely shrugged and said, "Your choice. But if you want more sex from me you're going to have to be okay with it. I'm not going to change if this is merely an agreement for sex." Trunks growled and would've crushed his phone in his hand if he knew it wouldn't cause a scene. Instead he picked up the note she had left and every so calmly walked to his car and eased inside, seething. He stared at his steering column and cursed the girl who was winding him slowly about her finger.

He took to his vehicle and tore off towards the address and when he came upon a high rise set of apartments he paused to pull out his phone and search the history of the address provided to him. He looked at the articles, and found little information, but it would do as he got out of his car and headed inside the main lobby of the high rise. He came upon the elevators and ignored the passerby that eased out of the elevator when he entered. Trunks rode the elevator up and down a long hallway he knew where to find the apartment numbers. And he walked into the apartment and having done his quick research he knew it had been Pan's grandfather's apartment that he willed to her. He knew she often allowed people, friends, relatives, to use it as needed, and it was unsurprising when he found it was modestly furnished. But he looked at Pan's note in his hand and read it, go to the room on the left. And he did as he was instructed.

He frowned as he came into a room with large windows overlooking the city as well as neighboring high rises. A sign hung from one of the massive windows and written upon it was, 'sit here and enjoy.' Before the window was a rather spacious comfortable love seat with a small table and upon this table were binoculars, two glasses, and two bottles of wine. He merely peered around and unbuttoned his suit and took a seat.

Thinking he would be waiting on her to join him he text her. He asked, ***WHEN are you going to be here?*** She sent back a smiley face first then responded, ***I'm NOT. You need to look across the way. Third Apartment from the left and on the ninth floor.*** His brow furrowed for a moment before he saw a man pacing at his apartment door. But he didn't understand why he would be watching this man until the man paused in his pacing and stepped closer to the front door. The man opened the door and Trunks' mouth hardened into a firm line as Pan stood in the doorway. She stood in a trench coat as it had been raining earlier in the afternoon. She had a small sultry smile and the man smiled for her before she stepped aside. He saw her with her phone in her hand and then watched as she dropped it into the coat's deep pocket.

Pan eased further into the open apartment and Trunks' felt his hands tighten as he rose and then Pan's next actions caught him off guard. To the point that his jaw fell slack. She had walked into the apartment with a coat and then in a blink of an eye she had dropped the coat and stood only in shiny, red patent, stiletto heels. But that was it. His mouth went dry as he came to the realization as to what was about to occur for him to watch, and with mixed emotions of anger and curiosity he didn't take his eyes off her. And then, shock hit him, especially when another woman came into the scene and quickly caught Pan, kissing her.

He could see Pan smiled into the kiss and her hands came up, cupping the back of the woman's head to deepen the kiss. Pan caught the woman and backed her into the kitchen island and his heart began to pound as Pan easily lifted the woman and curled her legs onto her tucked in waist. The man, did nothing, but did walk over to a spacious bedroom. The windows of the room were from ceiling to floor and Trunks saw his mouth open to call for the women. By Pan's roughness, and her strength it showed to him that the couple knew of her strength, well, at least some of it. He saw Pan drop the woman, then she caught her hand and hauled her into the private bedroom where the man merely took a seat at the edge of the bed. Trunks knew, to watch the women.

His toes curled as he saw Pan pressed the woman back onto the bed behind her. The edge of the bed caught her knees and Pan stood over her, a hand traced the woman's shoulder before she cupped her chin and continued to kiss her more thoroughly. Trunks saw that she took her time kiss the woman, her hands cupped her face, swiping her tongue along the woman's bottom lip. And Pan's smile cracked her face as she pressed a hand to the woman's shoulder, knocking her further back onto the bed. She was laughing and he felt his groin tighten as she lowered her head and he watched Pan walk to the man and in his hand he held an eye mask. Pan made quick work of it, and took it to the woman, covering her eyes and then Trunks saw Pan's eyes darken.

Pan said something and the woman sat up and Pan walked around and took a seat behind the woman. Trunks watched as she jumped when Pan eased behind her and spread the woman's legs wide, baring herself to who Trunks believed to be her husband. He smiled wickedly at the sight before him and Trunks felt his breathing hitch as Pan's hand delicately touched the woman's breasts, teasing them every so carefully before one hand lazily drew gentle circles down her stomach and Trunks felt the same anticipation that the wife did as Pan's finger teased her, but did not allow a full touch to her womanhood.

He saw Pan pull the woman's hair aside to nip into her neck and to whisper in her ear. And then finally, Pan's fingers entered the woman and she squirmed. Another nip at her skin and the woman's head fell back against Pan's shoulder and Pan smiled sweetly and ever so slowly Trunks saw her eyes rise to look at him. His pants tightened. And then so quickly, she looked away, rose from the bed and roughly pulled the woman to the edge and covered her. Pan spread the woman's legs wide and her head dipped, and Trunks saw the woman's back arch almost painfully as her hands captured Pan's head and Pan went to town. And then, she was done. She eased back with a smile and said something. Her tongue shot out, licking her lips and finally she rose and eased away from the exasperated woman. The man chuckled and Pan smiled for him as he cupped her face and then went to his woman. Trunks saw Pan, turn away, pick up her coat, and her head rose and he stiffened as she winked at him before she paused in the kitchen to wash her hands. He knew she could see him through the darkness.

He saw her hand slip into the coat pocket and he quickly pulled his phone up from where he had dropped it and stared at the black screen until it came to life and lit up with a single unopened text message. With shaking hands he swiped the screen unlocked and looked upon the message.

Of course it was from her and it read, ***POUR me a glass of wine.*** An order that he complied with, though his hands were shaking a bit, but his body tensed as he realized she was wearing a red lipstick that matched those sky high heels, she must have reapplied it on her way over to him. And it was a long ten minutes that he spent in silence before he heard the door open and close at the front of the apartment and he could hear her heels clacking against the hardwood floors before the room door slowly eased further open. He was staring at her and she smiled sweetly, "May I have that wine?" she asked. He held it out for her and she gladly walked closer to him and sipped at it. He saw a wave of pleasure cross her face at the taste of it. "Perfect Cabernet, did you have some?" He dumbly shook his head and she gulped down the rest of it and his breath left him as she pulled the tie of the coat and it dropped to the floor at her feet.

He saw her set the empty glass aside and much how she had caught the back of the woman's head, she caught his and pulled him down to kiss her. With her heels on, her face was far closer than it had been before, and suddenly, with her naked body plastered to the front of him he knew he couldn't hold himself back. Her teeth nibbled at his lips just like they had done at her home. And her lips tasted like the wine he had poured for her. His hands lifted her at her waist, he felt the spiked heels dig into his back as she crossed her long legs around his lean waist. She was giggling, that giggle that taunted him, saying, _I told you so_. That giggle the mocked him because she had been right, he was fine with her fooling around. Hell, right now he was so hard, he would've been fine with anything she had done. And he lowered her to the floor, knowing the love seat was far too small for them, breaking their kiss.

Her hand touched his face and she whispered, "Are you not going to watch them?" Her eyes teased him and he shook his head, "I've seen enough." He wasn't one for voyeurism, but watching her as she had taken the upper hand and driven that woman over the edge of pleasure, excited him in a way he had not known before. He knocked his nose into hers saying, "You're into a bit of kink." She arched a brow and shook her head, correcting him, "No, I like pleasure, and I enjoy knowing I can give it." Then she said, "And you have too many clothes on." And he rose to his knees, and without a word he ripped his belt off of him and his fly down. "Can't wait," admitted before he caught a single leg up and over his hip and within moments he penetrated her. She felt her breath leave her and before she could adjust to his size once more he was moving. He was quick, and she was plenty wet enough to take him, but again, his length pierced her almost too deeply. He was rushing, he was ravishing her, staking a claim on her she did not yet quite understand. She cried out when his tip knocked against her deepest parts.

He knew the teeth of the zipper on his suit would rash him, but in that moment, to have her squirming underneath him, writhing in pleasure, he didn't care. He saw her eyes widened, before they rolled in pleasure and she clamped down on him. And they fell into one another's climax. She was able to make a fool out of him. Where he knew he was able to last, her actions, her touch made him feel as though he were a foolish teenager all over again. He collapsed upon his forearms, resting just above her and below him she lay, with a silly smile. Her hands pressed up into his chest, pushing him off of her and he almost felt regret. He wanted her to hold him, curl her long arms around him, but instead she pushed him off of her. She rose and those heels clacked against the flooring and within moments he could hear the rush of a shower head.

He weakly lifted himself up and straightened himself to roll his shoulders and then began to strip himself while he headed to the master room and into the master bathroom. He found her heels at the doorway and saw her in a stand alone glass shower room. He pulled the door back and she looked at him with lazy eyes before his hands touched her, pulling her watery body against him. Yes, sex would never be the same.


	11. Chapter 11

PAN winced and stretched, and then her back cracked. Bura's eyes widened and Pan slowly stood up. Her eyes met Bura's and she slowly said, "I'm going to kill your brother." Bura arched a brow and looked over the dress she held up to herself, she stared at her reflection and tilted her head. "Well, onto to other news, are you going to the company event tonight?" Pan sighed and stretched up, and contorted her back as she eased down to the floor onto her stomach. Bura eyed her, "Stop doing yoga and answer me!" Pan eyed her and flopped onto her back, enjoying the relief she finally felt. "No, I didn't plan on it," she admitted. Bura's eyes widened when she realized that Pan was pouting. "You're upset my brother didn't invite you!" she exclaimed and Pan shook her head.

"I am not! I just-well, it's something more shallow than that," she said bashfully and Bura's eyes widened. She shook her head. "What is it?" Pan sat up, crossed her legs, and smacked her chin into the palm of her hand as she mumbled, "I have nothing to wear. I didn't go out and buy a dress…" Bura laughed at Pan's shyness and she snickered. "You could've just asked!" she exclaimed. "Go pick something out, you and I are almost the same size!" Pan smiled up at her with a girl's smile and shot off into Bura's closet. Bura called, "Just remember I can't be by your side tonight, Goten is joining us as my date!"

"No worries!" Pan called as she began thumbing through all of the gowns that Bura owned. Being Bulma's daughter she knew the apple did not fall far from the tree. Bulma splurged on clothes and gowns, as did Bura and Pan's eyes fell upon a dress she knew Bura must've bought, but never would have worn. She lifted it up and off of the closet rack and eased back out of the closet. "Bura," she called as she saw Bura sliding into an exquisite buttery yellow evening gown that enfolded her curves before it flared into an a-line skirt with a small train. Bura brushed her hands down the front of it and nodded. "This will do," she murmured and then her head rose to look at the find that Pan found. Pan held a simple black evening gown, but Bura's grin broadened. It was a dress that was long sleeved and cut across the collarbone, but she knew it was completely backless and although Pan's breasts were well rounded, her backside was her best feature.

"This one," Pan said and Bura merely shook her head. "You really are a tease," she said and Pan smiled cheekily. "Should I pick a different one?" Bura shook her head and said, "No time, the stylist will be here any minute." Pan hung up the dress and looked over it with witty eyes. She fingered the sleek material and asked Bura, "How do you feel about me sleeping with him?" Bura sighed and her lip curled for a moment before she admitted, "It's weird that you're sleeping with him, but I haven't seen you this happy in a while." Pan kissed her cheek and said, "That's because he keeps me distracted."

Pan looked up at Bura's calendar on the wall and her eyes widened. "It's Trunks' birthday?" Bura's gaze trailed up to where Pan looked and she nodded. "Sure, but he doesn't really celebrate it anymore, his work life is too hectic." Pan tapped a finger against the date and tilted her head she smiled back at Bura and Bura arched a brow. "What?"

"I want to surprise him!" Bura sighed heavily and shook her head, "Fine, but don't do anything romantic. You like the sex you're having, you better not think too seriously."

 **BURA** walked into the event, her evening gown clinging to her womanly curves and as she entered, her mother and father walked into the small crowds and her eyes searched for her brother. She eased over to him and greeted him as any sister would, she hugged him, greeted the guests he was visiting with and then quietly smiled for him and he turned and she turned with him.

Trunks frowned at his sister and then, in his hand, she slipped a small piece of paper and said, "I hope you enjoy your night. Goten is waiting on me." Odd he thought. Bura usually monopolized his time, claiming that he should spend time with his family more often and then he bowed politely to his guests, "If you'll please excuse me." He looked upon the note in private and away from his date. And it read, _You have a package that has arrived in your office. It is urgent you open it._ Again his brow furrowed and he looked over the note and then up at his sister who was watching him closely. She lifted her glass to him and then turned away, kissing Goten, making the young man blush.

Trunks arched a brow and looked about seeing no one watching him, so, he decided he could sneak away for a few minutes. He eased through the crowds and a hand caught his and he looked down at Serena, his date. "Trunks you said you would dance with me!" He arched a brow. She was the director's daughter and although her father had no leverage over Trunks, Trunks still complied to his requests to amuse his needy daughter. Trunks had only made the mistake of promising her a dance. He smiled for her though, his boyish, sweet smile and kissed the inside of her wrist. "I must take care of something for work. Give me a half hour at most," he reasoned. She pouted, knowing he focused heavily on work, and scoffed as she turned away and said, "I will find someone else." He chuckled at her and then walked to the elevators that led upstairs to the top of the building where he had access to his office.

He pressed a button and eased into the lift, his hands rested behind his back and he rose to his office in the nice quietness of the elevator. He could not think why Bura would have him open a package in his office, after all, it was his birthday, but not very many people knew that. It was not made public knowledge that he would be thirty nine this year, and he sighed. He was getting so very close to forty and yet he felt as if he had nothing to show. He let out a sigh and then the doors opened and he walked out and passed his secretary's desk before he eased into his office.

Dark, no lights were on, and he frowned as he looked around. He walked over to his desk and from there, he could see the festivities happening across the way on a lower floor. He touched the window and sighed. Nothing, there was no package and then a soft glow surprised him. He turned and his eyes widened at the sight of Pan holding a single cupcake with a single candle in it. She was smiling so sweetly, and was wearing an evening gown, it was basic, black, but hugged her like a second skin. It was all too revealing though her cleavage was covered. Her head tilted and all he could do was stare at her, and at her beauty.

"What- " he began, and then she whispered, "Happy Birthday Trunks." The candle glowed, lighting up her face and she watched him. "Are you okay? Make a wish?" she asked and he took the cupcake from her hand, roughly blew out the candle, and set it upon his desk. Pan's brow had furrowed in confusion until suddenly his hands were on her, curling around her and pulling her close. She shivered. He felt his heart begin to pound as his large hands touched the naked plane of her back, his hands lowered, tracing her flesh and goosebumps pimpled her skin. Pan had worn a dress that was modest in the front, but the back was open until the fabric covered just above her backside, before it fell into a trumpet shaped skirt.

Trunks had pressed his face into the crook of her neck and his hot breath sent chills down her spine. She was trembling and slowly he pulled away and then whispered, "I'm sorry…you look so beautiful but," he kissed her, "I'm going to ruin you…because I don't have much time." With the heels she had on it made her eye to eye with him and nothing was sexier than her being able to stare directly into her eyes. They twinkled at him and she smiled.

"Ah," she began, "I didn't come to seduce you. It's your birthday." His hand cupped one of her breasts through her dress, rolling her nipple between his fingers. And with that he kissed her. Her eyes widened, but his hands came up and curled pleasurably into her hair, knocking the pins loose. He kissed her lips, kissed her cheek, then her mouth once more. "You shouldn't have," he grumbled against her skin. And he swung her around to press her back onto his desk. Pan stiffened up and he paused as she shivered. "The glass," she complained, "its cold…" Another shiver and he smiled with an arched brow as he pulled his tuxedo coat off and pulled her up into his arms, laying it out underneath her. She felt herself melt back onto the desk as his jacket was warm and smelt of him. She watched as he ran his hands through his hair and chuckled at the sight of her laid out before him. He caught up her legs and she went to protest, "The dress is tight…"

"I can see that," he teased as he crushed the fabric in his hands, pressing it down to pool around her hips and his breath left him as her long legs rested up onto his shoulders, a position she found he favored, and he found she wore a shockingly pink thong and stockings. "Pink," he laughed, "I thought you said you weren't seducing me?" Pan brought her hands up to cover her face as she mumbled, "Lingerie under a pretty dress is a must…" He looked down at her and saw she wasn't looking at him, instead she had turned her head away, hiding her blush in the darkness of his office. He kissed her calf, massaged her thighs and pulled her hips until his cradled hers. She was jumpy and he could only guess why. He smiled wickedly. "Pan you're so innocent sometimes," he laughed. She jumped and went to snap at him until he folded her legs over and pressed his lips to hers, stopping her. He pulled back and the dress strained, he could hear a stitch or two pop and his head tilted as he licked her lips, nipping at her bottom lip. "You really didn't come here to seduce me," he repeated and she shook her head. He smiled and eased into his desk chair, letting her legs drop to hang off of his desk. She slowly sat up and slicked her rustled hair back into the pins that had fallen loose.

And then she froze as his hands returned to her hips and pulled her to the edge of the desk. "Trunks!" He smiled and said, "I may as well help myself to your cupcake, after all," he looked up at her and she stiffened up, his head dipped lower, "it _is_ my birthday." And she felt his face nuzzle into her womanhood. Her hands shot onto his head, but too late, his hands had already peeled aside her underwear and his tongue delved into her folds. Her back arched and she shuddered when his fingers pressed into her while his teeth nipped at the flesh at her inner thigh. His fingers pulsed in and out of her and she felt her head spin while his tongue returned, slowly tracing her lips before his teeth nicked her clit. Pan's thighs clamped around his head as his fingers curled inside of her and hit that spot that would drive her wild. "Ahghhh! Trunks!" She cried out and her hands clasped into his hair, holding on as she rode out her climax. He kept his mouth on her, latched to her and she shuddered as her hips bucked while his tongue continued to tease her.

He eased back into his seat as he pulled her legs up to curl over his shoulders and he set his chin onto her lower stomach watching her. She had removed her hands from his hair and was resting them on her forehead as her head stopped spinning. He rubbed his face along the smooth silkiness of her dress and then caught the fabric and pulled it down, covering her legs once more. He rose and Pan slowly sat up, her face flushed, and he said, "I have to go." He pulled his jacket from underneath her and she nodded and he left her with that smug smile that seemed to always tease her. She heard his office door shut and then she slipped off of the desk and peered about wondering how she was going to get her heart to stop racing. And then her eyes lowered to look at the party and her eyes went wide seeing Vegeta staring up at the office and she knew, he'd seen everything. She whipped away and forced herself to calm her breathing and to lower her heart rate as she dashed off to the party.

 **BURA** came to her brother and handed him a drink. "Did you enjoy your cake?" she asked and his eyes smiled at her. "Of course."

"Oh look! Pan made it!" Bulma said and Bura saw Trunks choke on his drink from his mother's outburst and his eyes lifted to find Pan walking into the event, and his eyes widened as he found her hair to be perfectly coiffed back into its pins and her makeup was pristine while her smile was wide as she greeted fellow coworkers and friends. Bura rolled her elbow into her brother ribs, "Did you think she wouldn't make it? All she had was a gift for you." He took in his sister's words and knew then that Pan had spoken the truth, she had not met him in his office to seduce him…

Pan eased over to them and she smiled for Bura, hugging Bulma, and carefully her eyes looked at Trunks as she said, "Mr. Briefs." He nodded and took another sip of his drink. Pan looked over the crowd, saw a bar across the way, the dancefloor in the center of the room and just behind it stood Vegeta at the large glass windows. She watched him turn, his eyes searching the crowds before they settled on her and she watched as he didn't miss a beat. He set his drink upon a server's tray and walk through the dancing peoples before he walked clear over to them and then Pan felt nervous as his dark eyes more into her. "Vegeta," she said softly. And in front of everyone he said, "He will break your heart." Bura's jaw fell open and again Trunks choked on his drink while Bulma frowned at Vegeta. "What are you talking about?" she snapped and Pan merely smiled and handled the situation perfectly. "He can't break my heart if I don't give it to him," she countered and Vegeta arched a brow, he smirked at her. "You think Bulma cannot break my heart, you never plan to _give it._ You have no choice." Pan's eyes widened once more and she shook her head. Bulma looked over Vegeta and snapped, "What are you talking about?" she repeated. Pan replied, "He is taking note that I have a new man in my life and needs to realize it's none of his business." Vegeta merely chuckled and shrugged. "Very well. Woman," he said as he looked at Bulma, "I would like to dance with you." Bulma's eyes widened as she smiled sweetly at her man. "Aw honey, do you feel romantic?" she teased as she hooked her arm in his and he guided her to the dancefloor. Bura gaped at them as they left and then looked back at Pan who stood just beside Trunks. Bura eased to her side and eyed her brother and Pan.

"Uh," she began until a voice interrupted them. "Trunks!" He felt his toes curl in his shoes as Serene made her presence known once more. "You were gone for more than half an hour!" she exclaimed as she popped herself in front of him and said, "You promised to dance with me!" Pan's wide eyes looked over the young woman, who could not be any older than twenty and her brow furrowed at the sight of her. She had blue eyes and blonde hair, skin that look as soft as clouds and her juicy pink lips gleamed in the low light of the event. And then the young woman's eyes looked over Trunks, then arched a brow at Pan and Bura. "Are you done with him?" she demanded from Bura while eyeing Pan. "And who are you?" she asked stiffly. Pan looked at her, then at Bura, and Bura stiffened seeing a gleam in Pan's eyes. Pan faced the girl and leaned in and said, "My name is Son Pan, I am the director of the production department." Serena stiffened as she heard her father call for her, "Serena!" A man, no older than Trunks appeared and huffed and puffed. "Don't run off like that," he reasoned and Pan arched a brow as the realization struck Serena, Pan was her father's boss.

"Ah, Ms. Son, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Daddy, no one asked you," Serena snapped. Pan was smiling wickedly in a way Trunks had never seen and she smiled for the man. "Leon," she said. "I forgot how willful your daughter is." He rubbed the back of his head and said, "She just had to come, after all, I didn't have another date." Pan smiled sweetly for him and reasoned, "I would have been your date, there is no reason why a child should be here." Serena huffed and tapped her foot. Pan arched a brow and said, "Leon, would you like to dance?" He nervously stammered and Serena stomped her foot much like a child would and went after Pan, until Trunks caught her shoulder and said, "You wanted to dance?" Bura gaped at her brother before she shook her head and walked away as they made their way to the dance floor.

Serena made the move to step closer to Trunks, but his strong hands took hers and held her at an arm's reach. What had just happened? What was with that look in Pan's eyes? And then, he saw, just over Serena's shoulder that Pan and Leon were dancing. They were close, but not glued to one another, revealing that she knew Leon better than just a coworker. "Why are you staring at her?" His eyes lowered to look at Serena and he asked, "Is there something going on between them?" Serena's nose shot into the air as she snapped, "As if! She just feels sorry for daddy, that's all." Trunks chuckled, he knew why, Serena was quite the handful, she was needy and pouted anytime she didn't get her way. He shook his head and realized then that he really didn't know anything about Pan.


	12. Chapter 12

**TRUNKS** eased into his office, nodding as he spoke over his cell phone and as he walked further into his office he set his briefcase down and nodded. "Yes, yes, I believed the trade went well, we are looking to expand more in the following year. For now, we have twenty global branches of Capsule Corp." The conversation ended and he set his phone down and then his eyes widened.

A single cupcake sat upon his desk and he remembered what had occurred upon that desk only the night before. He looked at the desk and in the early morning sun, the rays revealed a woman's delicate imprint of her backside upon the glass desk top. His hand rose to rub his lips and his chin as his groin tightened at the sight of the impression. It reminded him that he had not finished his dessert with Pan. He pressed a button upon his desk and a voice called, ***YES sir?***

"I need a maid to come clean my desk and my office, I will step out while they do so."

 ***YES Sir.***

He picked up the cupcake, left behind his briefcase and decided then he would pick up where he had left off with Son Pan.

 **PAN** stretched in her seat and shook her head. She would never understand why they had work events on Thursday evenings. She squinted to look over the computer screen in front of her and arched a brow as she could hear someone entering the lab. She rose from her seat to greet her guest and she went stiff at the sight of Trunks. "Eh, Mr. Briefs, what can I help you with?" He had come to ravish her upon her desk, as he had done to her upon his own, but the events from the night before had invaded his mind.

"I came to discuss Leon Puck with you," he reasoned. Pan nodded, "Oh, okay…? What is it?"

"I noticed last night that his daughter is not too fond of you, and that you and he were rather close last night," he said. Though the information was personal, and not really professional, she knew that because she had interacted with the man at a business event. She knew then she owed Trunks a professional answer. She reasoned a reply. She responded, "Mr. Puck was one of my professor's in college. After his wife died he needed more time to raise his daughter. As you know I received my job from your mother, but when the director's position opened I offered it to him knowing he could enjoy a nine to five job." Trunks leaned back against a table and then she noticed he held the cupcake she had brought for him in one hand. She felt a blush slowly ebb its way up her face. "So, it is safe to say you have had no personal accounts with him?" he pondered as he began pulling the paper from the cupcake.

Pan's eyes flicked up to look back into his as he continued to unwrap the cupcake. And his eyes held her gaze as he licked chocolate icing from his thumb. "Pan, I want to finish my cupcake," he said and she felt a smile curl her lips. "Now? So early in the work day?" He took a big bite from the small cake and eased over to her, he brought his hand up to her lips and his chocolatey fingers pressed past her luscious lips and the soft pad of her tongue licked his digits. "Yes, I didn't have any breakfast," he supplied. He ate the rest of the cupcake, tossing the wrapper away as Pan eased back and admitted, "Your mother will be here soon." She saw him eased back from her and lean back onto the table. He looked at the clock and said, "I can wait. But I wouldn't want you to come to my place again." She felt a smile curl her lips and that innocence returned, as she said, "You still have the key to my apartment in the city. I can meet you there." Trunks felt a wave of pleasure cover him as he agreed. "Very well." And with that he rose from his lean and left her.

At the doorway Bulma found him and smiled, "Ah, honey!" She hugged him and asked, "What were you doing here?" He smiled, "Pan left something in my office, I came to return it."

"Oh how nice of you," she said, "well, have a good day at work."

"You too mother." Bulma walked into the lab and looked to Pan and Pan hid her blush as she looked over a bit of armor that was laid out upon a table. "You're here early," Bulma noted and Pan nodded. "Yeah, I had a hard time sleeping, figured I would just come in early." Bulma walked to her as she eased into a lab coat. "Are you okay dear?" Pan smiled for her. "Of course." Bulma had a devilish smile curl her lips and Pan eyed her. "So, I found out from Bura that you have a new man," she said. Pan merely laughed. Her nervousness was gone now that she knew Trunks was out of her hair for a few more hours. "It's nothing really, just a fling." Bulma nodded, "Uh un, you know Vegeta has taken a liking to this man, whoever he his. He knows, but won't tell me." Pan felt her heart skip. "Really now? I'll remember that."

"You should. Vegeta is a pretty good reader on character."

"Even if it's biased?" Pan countered and Bulma merely laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Pan eased into the apartment and knew she had gotten off earlier than Trunks. She had enough time to take a nap before he came and after Bulma trying to quiz her on who she was with she was exhausted. She plopped her bag onto the floor and kicked off her shoes, before she walked into the bedroom of the massive apartment and eased out of her cardigan and her pants. She stood in her tank top and panties and flew onto the bed, enjoying the bounce of it before she crawled underneath the covers and stretched wide before relaxing into the mattress.

Yes. A nap would be nice.

And without a worry or a care, her eyes slipped shut and she felt sleep wash over her. She wasn't one to dream, but she fell into a dream. She was falling, no…flying, floating maybe. She felt clouds wisp past her skin and she realized in her dream she was naked. And then, she felt warm hands grace her body and she curled into their touch. She could hear her intruder's voice, but it was mere whispers, the voice was so soft, so low in timbre and she felt light and airy, carefree as she suddenly fell fast into a large body of water and she could practically feel the coolness upon her skin. The hands left her, and she was alone in the water. It felt refreshing and clean and she was so very graceful. Until suddenly the water seemed to engulf her, grasping, clawing at her and her heart began to pound. Her hands shot out to the water's edge, but she was dragged further and further and instead of drowning she felt pressure. So great that it made her feel as though she was about to burst and then her eyes flew open.

Pan's back arched while her hands clawed at the bedding beneath her and her eyes rolled. She looked frantically around and heard laughter before she whipped the covers back and stared. Trunks was laying between her legs, smiling up at her while he licked his fingers clean. "Were you having a good dream?" He was laying there, his shirt unbuttoned, and his hair tousled, he looked rough and her heart sped up. "Get off," she ordered. She was not about to admit that she was having a sensual dream, and when she awoke she knew it had been his hands touching her. He rose to his knees and she gulped at the dark look in his eyes. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and her heart sped up as she viewed her own private show. He slipped off of the bed and pulled at his belt, slipping it open before he pulled himself up and out of his slacks. He neatly folded them, setting them upon the dresser behind himself and then pulled away the briefs he wore. Pan saw his lips part and his head flicked to get his hair out of his eyes before he towered over her just at the side of the bed.

His hands touched her nether lips and she felt her breath leave her as he barked out an order, "You made me wait, now strip." She noticed her had taken the time to remove her panties so she merely sat before him in her measly tank top. She pulled it up and over her head and then he tended himself to her. His large hands caught her and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Again, he hauled up her legs over one shoulder, which strained the small of her back, and he seized her ankles together with one hand and then pressed himself into her. Her eyes went large as she felt too snug for him to be inside of her so powerfully. And then his brow creased with concentration, disclosing to her that he too knew she was too tight. But he concentrated and then he moved, he pulled himself out slowly, cautiously, and then would painstakingly thrust down into her. He rested his cheek against her calf and her breathing became labored. He was being too thorough, he was feeling every ridged pleasure inside of her and his expression made it look as if he were trying to commit to memory how she felt.

She squirmed underneath him, growing impatient because as slow as he was going, it was not enough. It felt like he was trying to be cruel for making him wait. His hands lowered and stilled her hips and finally his eyes looked into hers. "Do you want it?" he asked. She saw it in his eyes that he too wanted to pick up the pace, but again, he wanted to embarrass her. He traced his hand up her torso and cupped the seam between her neck and shoulder, he gently squeezed and the action sent a small shiver through her. And although he wouldn't ever say it, she saw it in his eyes what he wanted her to say. But she couldn't look him in the eyes, because she knew it were not true if those words fell past her lips because she knew this was just sex.

She had been in this position plenty of times before. Maybe not with someone so dominant, but she knew, a part of him was only human and she wanted to believe that one day it may be true. So she slipped her eyes up to look back at him, and she whispered, "Please Trunks, I need you…" And she knew he had never requested this from another woman when he relaxed against her and his hips began moving against hers. He dropped her legs, wrapped them around his waist and pinned her at the edge of the bed and took her to the brink of pleasure. Her arms curled around his neck as he propped himself above her on stiff arms. Yes, she was sure she was the only one who saw him this way…frantically wanton and downright raw for sex.

Again, she knew, sex would never be the same.


	14. Chapter 14

**PAN'S** eyes eased open and they blinked as she heard something ringing. She looked around, her eyes straining in the early morning's light and then she rolled over and stiffened for a second. Trunks was groaning awake and she stretched before he numbly caught his phone off the night stand and grumbled as he squinted at the brightness of the screen.

He cleared his throat and she watched as he shot up to sit up straight. "Hello?" She watched him get up and out of the bed and she saw him walk over to the window. She enjoyed the view of him. He was sculpted with lean muscle and he braced himself against the window as he peered out over the city. He said, "Yes dear, no I've just been busy with work." She could just barely hear a voice come through the phone. ***WHY didn't you take me as your date? Why were you fooling around with Serena?*** Pan knew then, that whoever was on the phone was one of his ladies. She stretched and she rolled her tongue across her teeth. She was not amused as she listened to him. "She's just a coworker's kid. Really, a child," he reasoned. "I can take you to lunch?" he offered.

She moved out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, to brush her teeth and for the first time in days she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes narrowed as she inspected herself as she bushed her teeth. She scratched her stomach and saw the bruises that Trunks had teased her about merely a week before. It had already been a week.

She was surprised he hadn't gotten tired of her. She knew he didn't keep women long. She spit into the sink, rinsed her face and began her trek to find her clothes. She arched her brow at her tossed aside panties and caught them up as Trunks was still talking on the phone as she picked up her tank top.

"I have a three day business trip beginning tomorrow," he said and the voice snapped, ***WHY do I even bother with you?!*** Pan slipped her pants on and looked at him, to watch him answer. That smug smile teased his lips and she titled her hip to lean against the nearby wall while she watched him. He continued to view the city and easily said, "Because I can bend you as I like. I'll pick you up at six."

 ***UGH! Whatever!*** And click. She was gone. Trunks sighed and Pan saw him sigh and knock his head back as he brought the phone up to rest against his forehead. He turned to her and she slipped her tank top up and over her head.

"I've got to go," she announced and nude, he walked to her. "But it's our day off," he reasoned as he brushed her hair away from her face. She smiled sweetly for him, and brushed his hand off of her. "Yes, it is _your_ day off. _I_ have to go help grandpa and grandma with their harvest." His eyes widened for a moment before he laughed at her. "You're still such a kid," he pestered and she pursed her lips and opposed his comment, "Like Serena?" He stiffened. That was a shot below the belt.

She eyed him and said, "I'll be leaving now. Have a good trip." He kept his game face, "You really think that was the truth?" She walked out of the room and headed to the balcony. She looked at him and her smile taunted him, "I already spoke with your mother, you're going North for your new branch right?" His smug smiled flickered and she winked at him before she turned away. "I can play your game Trunks because I know you," she said of her shoulder and with that she jumped off the balcony and took to the skies. He watched her go and when she finally was gone he stretched and peered around the apartment. Pan had brought him clothes to keep here. How she knew his sizes, amazed him and he walked over to the small dresser in the bedroom and looked through the various clothes. He lifted a light blue v neck shirt and his hands passed by a pair of dark denim jeans.

When was the last time he wore jeans? Or casual clothes for that matter? He couldn't remember when, he had been working so much. So he pulled the clothes out and moved to the bathroom to shower off the events from the night before. He slipped into the standing shower and relished the feel of the hot water pouring over his nearly sore muscles. Sex with Pan was quiet the fulfilling workout, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

He hadn't expressed to her that he had been pulling away from the women he had been seeing, and that she had been the only woman he had been sleeping with recently. Where he had one needed a few women a week to keep up with his sex drive, he found a single night with Pan was enough to keep him satiated for the week, but it was addictive. She kept him at the edge of his seat every time they met.

He brushed his hair back from his face, turning the water off and his smile was crooked on his face as he looked at himself in the reflection of the mirror. He looked like a high school kid, all smug and happy that he'd gotten a piece of ass. He stretched, dried himself off, and then dressed and went out on his day.

 **TRUNKS** smiled at the young woman, Kuchi, was her name. A brunette with bright green eyes that would flash with jealousy. Even though she had agreed to no relationship with him, he knew she was still needy when it came to spending time with him. She walked over to the table and he rose to greet her, kissing her cheek before she sat down and hung her purse at the back of her chair.

She took a seat and eyed him. "Why are you wearing those clothes?" she groused and he merely shrugged and replied, "It's my day off." She merely scoffed and shook her head. "You once said you never had a day off," she reminded and he nodded as a waiter brought drinks and menus to their table. "Things change," he reasoned. She set the menu aside and crossed her hands across the table top. He noted then, she didn't come to enjoy food.

"I haven't seen you in almost two weeks," she began, "and you have not come to my apartment in almost four." He nodded. "Yes, as I said I've been busy." She shook her head. "You've _never_ been too busy to have sex. So I want to know, who is she?" He merely smiled at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do, you've been seen with her around town," she said. And he thought for a moment. A lie. He hadn't been anywhere public with Pan at anytime. He shook his head. "Not possible." She caught him. "So you admit there is another woman in your line up?" she asked and he felt himself stiffen. Giving himself away. He arched a brow before a hand suddenly touched his shoulder and their attention went to their intruder.

Gem.

She smiled at him and he felt a wave of relief wash over him as he quickly stood up and curled his arm around her shoulder. "H-Honey," he stammered, "what are you doing here?" His wide eyes bore into hers and Gem eyed him and decided to plan along. "Keeping tabs on you," she groused. Kuchi blushed and shot out of her seat. "You invited her here?!" she exclaimed, causing heads to turn and watch them. Trunks merely laughed nervously. "Maybe? You know I've been busy I may have invited the both of you?" She took up her purse and smacked it into his shoulder before she huffed out of the restaurant and Gem merely laughed as she took the young woman's seat while Trunks collapsed into his once more.

He rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. What had just happened? He looked at Gem and she had her hands crossed, and rested her chin onto the tops of her hands. "Want to tell me what's going on?" He shook his head and said, "I'm getting sloppy." She nodded, "I've noticed. Might want to tell me the same thing? Why you haven't come to see me?" He looked at her and sighed. Gem wasn't only an old flame, they really had met in college and she was rather wealthy on her own. Her father begged and pleaded for her to settle down, but much like himself she enjoyed her independency of not being tied down by any vows to one person.

He admitted, "I've been seeing her." Gem's brow furrowed as he continued, "The young woman from that dinner." Her eyes widened and she shooed away the waiter, he quickly left and she stared at Trunks with wide eyes. "You mean, well, are you dating? What does that mean?!" Always wanting to know juicy details without ever spilling them, Gem, always enjoyed his stories. "We slept together that night," he paused and pressed a hand firmly to the table, "she's fire."

"And you're playing with it," she said. He shook his head. "No, I'm going to drown it in. She's addictive. Gods above, she's hotter than any woman I've been with." Gem nodded and said, "Well, she's young. And I assume she's related to the family that has your same blood type?" He nodded. Gem knew about his Saiyan blood, after all, he'd known her for so long that she had seen him have to fight every so often.

She shrugged and her smile teased him. "Well, I have no complaints. I must say I've been pretty happy to not have to replace my bed frame every month." He chuckled and she merely took up the water before her and lifted it up in an informal toast. "I wish you the best."


	15. Chapter 15

Pan trudged into work on Monday morning and although she had had a wonderfully peaceful weekend, Saturday she worked with her family harvesting, and Sunday she had spent most of her day in bed, lounging around her house. Having sex every day with Trunks had made her remember how empty her home was though, and how lonely she had become in the quiet house. Where she was used to seeing him everyday, to spend time in his arms even it was just for lust had been nice. She was in a foul mood though, and upset with herself for having herself feel like this. She knew she was feeling just like any other woman he would add to the notch in his rather grand belt. And she inwardly cringed at the thought of being one, even though, to put it bluntly, really she had signed up to be one.

And really, what she was irritated about was that he hadn't even picked up the phone to call her or even text her but, neither had she to him.

Her hands tightened into fists as she walked into the lab and Bulma smiled at her as she entered. "Good morning Pan," she greeted and at the sight of Bulma's smiling face, Pan felt her anger dissolve. This woman was Trunks' mother and although wickedly smart, she still had not caught on what was going on between her son and Pan. Pan looked at her and felt a smile curl her lips. "Morning," she said kindly. Bulma's smile turned shockingly sweet and Pan's head skewed to look at her. "What is it?"

"Well," Bulma began, "I have something for you two do." Pan arched a brow and Bulma explained. "As you know Vegeta picked up all those materials for us and, well, he did not make the best impression, so I thought maybe you could go and get the next batch? You could take your time, take a few days off of work?" she offered. Pan thought about it for a moment and then nodded, a few days away from work would be rather nice actually. She shrugged and asked, "When do I need to go?"

"Tonight," she supplied and Pan stiffened. Trunks would be back by tonight. She asked, "Could I go sooner?" Bulma's eyes widened and she shrugged. "I don't see why not, you could take the flight tonight, or leave now I guess…"

"I'll fly there myself, then fly home on a plane to bring the materials back."  
"What about packing?" Pan smiled and rushed over to her desk and rummaged through it for a moment before she pulled out a small case and revealed herself once more. "I've got a whole week's worth of packing in these capsules," she stated and Bulma pulled her glasses up onto the top of her head and motioned for Pan to follow her. Pan followed her into her office and watched as Bulma wrote down some information and handed the note paper to Pan. "This is where it is, let me know when you get there and I will schedule a private plane to get you. I don't want any commercial flight ruining the product." Pan nodded and neatly folded the paper into her pocket and set off.

She rushed downstairs and out the lobby and took off to the skies. The paper had read that she was going south, close to the ocean. She relished the thought of the sunny skies and soft sea breeze air. She barreled through a burst of energy to rush herself, she wanted nothing more than to see the rolling waves on the beachside. It didn't take her long, only a half hour's time at most and she slowly landed just outside of the city that sat at the edge of water. She pulled out a capsule, threw it down and smiled at the sight of the motorbike before her, she took out her riding glasses and pressed a small button at the side of the arm. One of her favorite vehicles and she plunked herself onto it and took off into the city. An earpiece was slipped into her ear as a mic dropped just at her lips. She waited for the ringing, and then heard, ***HELLO?*** Pan smiled. "I'm already here Bulma, what time will I be meeting with the supplier?"

 ***NOT until tomorrow morning, I told them you were flying out tonight,*** Bulma said and Pan nodded as she started up the motorbike. She revved the engine and said, "Well, I'm going to enjoy a bike ride of the coast before I settle in for the day."

 ***THERE'S a reservation at the Seaside Hotel for you, under my name of course,*** Bulma said and Pan felt her smile broaden. "Thank you Bulma." Bulma smiled over the line, and with her words, Pan could hear her smile as she spoke, ***HAVE a good time!*** And with that Bulma hung up the line and Pan sped off to ride around the outskirts of the city before she was dumped onto the seaside highway. She smiled at the beautiful high sun and the glittered sea water and knew she would enjoy herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**TRUNKS** looked at his watch and sighed. Though this had been a trip for work, he never expected to spend so little time in his hotel room. He hadn't been given a single moment to rest and he walked into the hotel relishing the thought of sleep before he walked into the bar. What was the harm in enjoying a drink before he had to get on a plane to head home? He stepped into the low lit venue and down the small set of steps that led towards the bar. He eased onto one of the barstools and pointed a finger as the bartender took to him. "For you sir?"

"A whiskey, neat," he ordered and the bartender nodded and pondered, "Which whiskey?"

"Your finest." Trunks eased his phone out of his pocket and looked it over. Though it had rung plenty of times throughout his business trip and he had seen plenty of texts from his frequent women not a single one had come from Pan. He felt almost irritated by it and then the screen lit up and he saw a text from his sister.

 ***WHEN are you getting home?*** He took up his drink as it was served to him and took a sip, he paused to enjoy it, the burn felt good, and seared his senses. He flicked his finger to unlock his phone and then responded, ***TONIGHT.***

Ding!

* **DO you want to join Goten and I for dinner?*** He thought about it, not that his sister's cooking wasn't good, he didn't really want to eat just as he would get home. He wanted to relax. He was honest with her, after going every day with mind wrecking sex, he had had a difficult time concentrating on his work here. ***I'M thinking of going to Pan's.*** A pause. Another Ding! ***SHE'S away for business, didn't you see her facespace?*** His brow furrowed and he chose to not respond, it would reveal to her that he cared. He took up his phone then and did something he had not done ever, he stalked Pan upon her social media account. And sure enough, there was a new image in her feed where she was sitting back on a beach, sunglasses covering her eyes as she smiled and the caption read, _Love my boss, enjoying my time on this business trip!_ His hand tightened on his glass and he shot back the liquor.

Was she not wishing to be with him? He had expected her to be wanton and waiting, craving him as he remembered craving her the nights he spent alone here. He tossed his phone back into his pocket, threw a bill onto the bar and before he went to ease off of the barstool he heard a voice whisper at him, "May I spend some time with you?"

He paused and looked back at the owner of the voice and found a busty brunette smiling wistfully at him. And though he knew himself well enough to know he would gladly take her to his room, he was honestly too irritated and too tired to do so. He walked to her, leaning into her height and she smiled a smile that was all too inviting. He forced his ki on her, saw her begin to tremble, and brushed his lips against the shell of her ear and said two words, "Not today…" He pulled another bill out and called out to the bartender. "Whatever she wants," he ordered and as he pulled away from her a blush stained her cheeks and he hooked finger along her jawline. "I don't think you'd be able to handle me dear." And she had gone breathless and he crookedly smiled as he straightened his suit coat and buttoned it as he left.

He was brought back to his previous thoughts and knew then, Pan was not like that woman. She was unlike any other woman he had been involved with. It really was no wonder why she hadn't contacted him. She was independent and he knew that to be a trustworthy trait. He decided then that he would pack up and head to the airport.

 **BURA** opened her front door and smile at her brother. "I thought you would be joining us," she teased. She took his bag from him and he stepped into her home enjoying the warm smells that wafted to his nose. She set his bag aside and called, "Goten, look who made it!" Goten's head poked out from the kitchen and he smiled. "Eh! Trunks!" He clapped a hand to Trunks' shoulder as Trunks hugged him and then Goten pulled away and turned back to the kitchen.

"Bura, you really should watch it when you're cooking, the sauce almost boiled over," he said. Bura shook her head and retorted, "Well, it's not like I'm cooking you took over when you got here." She nagged at him and Trunks watched as she came up behind Goten and hooked her arms under his, holding onto his waist. Goten merely smiled, and stirred the pot before him. Trunks' brow furrowed for a moment as he asked, "Um, what's going on?"

Bura's head rose and in union the two look back at him over their shoulders. "What?" Bura asked. Trunks pointed at them. "How, how long have-has _this_ been going on?" Goten chuckled and said, after tasting the meat sauce. "When I asked your dad to take Bura to dinner, when was that? About eight months ago now." Trunks eased out of his suit jacket and shook his head. "How did you guys stay away from the paparazzi?!" he exclaimed and Bura pulled away from Goten and cupped her brother's face, "That's because you're so wrapped up with them, that they don't pay much attention to me."

"Alright! Food's ready!" Goten said happily as he served up three plates and each one of them took one up and headed to Bura's dining room table. Trunks' took a seat and then as he peered around his sister's home he realized something. He asked, "How long have you been living here Goten?" Goten blushed madly and he shook his head. "I-I don't live with Bura," he replied nervously, "I haven't asked Vegeta about that yet." Bura took Goten's hand and kissed his knuckles, and asked, "Were you thinking about asking him?" Goten smiled for her. "I want to wait a bit longer before we settle down, he still isn't took keen on me being here all the time. I am thankful that he's finally stopped 'dropping by' every day," he reasoned with her and Bura nodded. "Me too."

Settle down. That put a thought in Trunks' head and he asked. "Why hasn't Pan settled down?" Bura's eyes widened and Goten frowned at his best friend. "Why would you bring her up?" Trunks looked at this sister and knew at the sight of her flustered face and how she frantically shook her head, she was admitting to him that she had not disclosed Trunks' actions with Pan. So, Trunks shrugged and said, "I've seen her recently at work, mom is having me review her work on the new Saiyan armor." Goten nodded and merely shrugged in return.

"She isn't too keen on being tied down," Goten said as he took a big bite of food. Trunks frowned again. "But wouldn't a woman of her age be looking to settle down, she's almost twenty seven," Trunks said. Goten laughed and Bura gulped as she took a bite of her own food, merely listening, knowing she may say something that would give Trunks away. Her brother had always been better at hiding things, and keeping himself separate from real life. "That's rich coming from you," Goten teased, "you're almost forty Trunks and you've never thought once to get married."

Goten finished his food rather quickly, noting Trunks had not eaten anything yet, "Are you not hungry?" Trunks sighed and nodded, "Yeah, traveling," he excused, but when back to their previous subject. Bura saw a look in his eyes, a look that was like someone scrutinizing a bug under a microscope. But before he spoke again, Goten beat him to it. "Pan already tried being married once anyways," he said. He shook his head, "I don't think she plans to get married again." Trunks' eyes widened, yes, how could he have forgotten? He knew it was one of the reasons why she was so independent.

She had married shortly out of high school and was, what everyone thought, happily married until two years after being married they divorced. No one really knew why, and the divorce was a quiet one. He assumed that she had merely been too young and in love with her ex-husband. The real world must've crushed their fairy tail life.

His phone dinged. He pulled it out and saw a match for a meetup and he arched a brow at it. He paused, thinking about opening it, and knew then, that he didn't not want another woman in his bed just then, he wanted Pan. So he deleted the notification. His eyes slipped up to look at Bura and her eyes smiled for him. "What is it?" He shrugged and tucked his phone back into his pocket. "Just an email, I'll read it when I get home."


	17. Chapter 17

**PAN** carted herself into Capsule Corp with a large grin on her face as two men carted crates behind her. She pulled her sunglasses off her face and knew she was glowing. Even though she was very fair skinned, she knew the right way to spend time getting a good tan, even if it had only been four days. She walked into the lab, found Bulma, but she stopped dead seeing Trunks standing before his mother. She didn't realize that his presence would put a damper on her good mood, but she pushed through and called to Bulma.

"I'm back~!" Bulma's head rose as Trunks face her, and she waved a hand at the crates. She smiled a girl's smile and Trunks felt his heart pound as she came to Bulma and said, "I fixed everything, Vegeta really did do a number on the men there. They were terrified that he was the one coming to pick up the materials again." She laughed and Bulma looked over the materials as the men began unpacking it and placing it out on the various tables.

"Pan! There gave you far more than what I ordered!" Bulma exclaimed and Pan smirked. "Well, as it would turn out, I went to school with the supervisor. I'm sure you remember my dad's old classmate, Sharper? His son, well, Sharper Jr., gave me the hook up." Trunks' felt his hands tighten into fists, had she received more than just a materialistic 'hook up'?

Pan walked up behind Bulma and squeezed her shoulders. "What do you think?" Bulma smiled down at the product and said, "I like how you got more colors than just navy and black…" Pan nodded and said, "Thank you. I thought you would like that, plus I'll be able to model more colors now. And with our clientele is broadening its perfect." Pan turned and eased up onto the table as the two men helping her finally left and she looked at Trunks and asked, "It's been nearly a week since I last saw you. How was your trip?"

He arched an annoyed brow and Pan noted then, that maybe she had interrupted a pervious conversation between him and his mother. She interrupted him, before he could reply. "I'm sorry, should I go? You were here with your mom, I didn't think I was intruding, but maybe-"

"No, you weren't," he said flatly. "My trip was exhausting, boring to say the least, and my work is not finished yet." Pan watched happily as Bulma was cheerfully looking over every little item. "What more do you have to do?" Pan asked and Trunks eased closer to her, leaning against the table across from her, knowing his mother was busying herself he changed the subject. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving town?"

Pan blinked at him and said easily, "It was last minute, for your mom. She needed more supplies after Grandpa and Vegeta already tested through the prototypes." She was looking at him with no remorse, nothing. And he sighed. She really was just a girl sometimes. And then she eased off of the table and traced a touch over his thigh, watching Bulma closely, her fingers grazed the front of his pants, and ever so carefully cupped him, until his hand snapped down, stopping her. "Have you been itching to see me…?" Her head tilted to look over his tie, and she pulled her hand from his and reached up and tightened it for him. He watched as she looked up at him through long lashes.

One moment she could play the act of a girl and then in the next, she was the seductress he knew she could be. He saw her eyes flick just over his shoulder and she turned away from him then and went to the other side of the lab. "Pan?" Bulma called, but Pan was already at her side, smiling for her. "Found something you like?"  
Trunks' phone ran and Pan's head rose to watch him pull it out and he arched a brow at it. He calmly answered it and said, "I told you not to call me during work hours, consider our contract void." Pan's eyes widened at the monotone of his voice and she gulped as she quickly looked away, hiding her surprise.

"Mother, I'll be going," Trunks said, Bulma smiled for him and said, "You'll come over for dinner won't you? I have a suit I want you to try on." He looked at his watch and said, "I have plans with someone, maybe afterwards?" Bulma shook her head and eyed him, she popped her hands onto her hips and shook a finger at him. "If I find you in the tabloid again for being with _another_ woman, I will dethrone you young man." Pan hid her smile and Trunks gaped at her, "Mother-"

"You need to cool down your love life before it gets you in trouble!" she countered and then Trunks merely laughed at her. "I will be there tonight," he said with a sigh, "I'll cancel with her." Bulma's eyes widened. "I knew it!" He laughed more and finally turned away and then left the two women to their work. Bulma shook her head. "That boy is going to get himself into trouble one of these days," she groused and Pan nodded before she said, "He is nearly forty you know?" Bulma nodded, "But these men in our families, their age doesn't matter, they don't stop!" And then Pan blushed, knowing it was their Saiyan blood that drove their libido and what Bulma didn't realize is that Pan had that same blood running through her veins. Bulma said, "I have a suit at home for you as well if you want to join us tonight." Pan went to protest before Bulma added, "Bura would enjoy it." And then Pan nodded. "Yeah, I'll come."

 **TRUNKS** patted his stomach at the end of dinner and smiled for his mother. "Your cooking is so good!" he complimented and Bulma waved a hand at her son, and countered, "Its nothing compared to Chichi's, but I do try." Vegeta nodded. "Kakkarot's wife cooks well," he agreed. He looked at Pan and asked, "Do you have any skills when it comes to cooking?" Pan sadly shook her head, "I can cook, but its in the shadow of Grandma Chichi's food. It all the home grown food she has!" Trunks' shook his head. "You made dinner for me a couple of weeks ago, that was pretty damn good," he reasoned. Bura shot her foot out to kick her brother in the shin. Hard.

He fought back a wince and glared over at Pan, but knew at the sight of her expression that it was not her who had kicked him. He turned his anger to his sister and saw she had frozen and then he got it, his tongue had slipped. Pan felt a blush creep up her face at the compliment, but not only for the complement, but also because Vegeta smiled smugly while Bulma's head tilted to one side, looking at Trunks quizzically. "You made dinner for him?" she asked Pan and Pan shook her head, "It was nothing major. It was for my birthday."

And then Goten frowned and went to argue, until Bura's hand clawed into his thigh. Silencing him. "You cooked on _your_ birthday?" Bulma asked, eyeing her. Pan nervously laughed, "It's silly I know, but they enjoyed it, and I enjoyed it, it was quiet, and that was that. Nothing major, nothing big." She finished and took a hard gulp at the drink she had in front of her. Bulma crossed her arms and she said, "I don't know why you got so nervous all of a sudden, but I will find out why." Her forewarning words made a shudder fall through Trunks and then his mother turned her attention to him.

He smiled for her and she said, "Well, the suits are down in the lab. When you're ready." Pan stood as did Trunks and they awkwardly looked at one another before Pan said, "She has a suit for me as well…" And he merely turned away and she and Bulma followed after him, while Goten stared confused, while Bura slumped into her chair with her face in her hands.

She let her eyes look over at her father and saw him sitting there, his arms tightly crossed and his eyes looked at her before she knew. Her eyes went wide and he growled out a mild set of words before he took himself up and out of his seat and left the table. "Eh, Bura what just happened?" Goten asked and she knocked her fist into his head. "You are so dense like your father sometimes!" she snapped.

And Pan and Trunks eased into the lab behind Bulma. "You're not supposed to wear anything underneath them," Bulma said and Pan gulped down her nervousness and nodded. She turned her back to Trunks as he did the same and they began to strip. Bulma explained, "The male suits are able to sustain themselves against stronger energy blasts now, the suit with absorb the energy, almost like a black top." Trunks nodded as he stretched the pants up over his hips and then reached for the long sleeved top. "I like how you broke the suit into two pieces. It's easier to get on," he observed and Bulma looked at Pan, and on cue the young woman snapped her jumpsuit into place. The long sleeves were comfortable and she said, "Yeah, well keep it to yourself. Why isn't this one broken into pieces Bulma?"

Bulma looked at Pan with a somewhat pleading glace. "Well, I've never made a suit for a woman, yours is a completely new design." And Pan saw her bring out a chalk marker and Bulma came to her. "Now, I know where I can cut the new design. Arms out," she ordered. Pan watched the older woman come to her, and begin dotting her waist, her bust and her hips and her eyes slipped up to look at Trunks, watching him as he stretched and strained the suit. He moved his body and crumpled himself down, before jumping up and stretching his arms across his chest and then nodded. He smacked his hand against his stomach and Pan's eyes widened as he finally looked up and his eyes met hers.

She saw his eyes widen and then she realized that the suit she wore didn't leave much for one's imagination to fill in. Although he had seen her naked before, she felt as if he were memorizing every curve of her body due to the fabric clinging to her like a shiny, wet-looking, second skin. She could only imagine what he was thinking in that moment.

And then Bulma's hand grazed the underside of her breasts and she jumped. Bulma merely laughed at her, and asked, "Should I dull the sensitivity?" Pan nodded. And then Bulma pulled away and smiled with a nod. "That should do it, I will need-"

"Woman?!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma's eyes hardened. "What?!" she yelled back and he called, "Kakkarot and his wife are here!" Bulma sighed and shook her head. "Fine!" She looked back at Pan and said, "I need you out of that, put it on the table so I can alter it." Pan merely smiled and nodded, "Okay." Bulma pointed a finger at her son, "You too." And with that she left them.

And they were alone.

Trunks listened to the door shut and looked at Pan, she had turned her back to him and had begun to set out of the boots she wore, before she pulled off the pristine white gloves. And he took one more second to listen to the guests upstairs to know that he would not be interrupted for a quick tryst with Pan. So, he came up behind her, and she could've jumped out of her skin. She whipped around and glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?!" His arms pulled her close and he pulled at the collar of her suit. "Let me help you," he reasoned. She arched a brow and said, "Go undress and go see your lady friend," she snapped. He paused as she turned away from him once more and took off her other glove. He laughed at her and kissed the nape of her neck, sending chills through her.

"That was a lie," he admitted, "I wanted to make you jealous." She stiffened and he chuckled, he had hit the nail on the head "Who was the person on your phone earlier?" she asked meekly and his smile broadened, "It was another woman, but as you heard I voided our meeting. She failed to listen to me." He kissed her neck once more and asked, "Will you come home with me?" Her head bowed and she said, "I'll ask you for a ride home? I rode here with Bulma." He nodded and then turned away from her and began undressing. She took in a steady breath and realized that she had been excited at the thought that he may touch her here, but there was no way. Their families would have surely found out then, she didn't know how to control her energy levels during sex. She eased out of the suit and redressed herself in her wrap dress and the cardigan she had worn with it. After all, she knew they wouldn't be able to do anything here, because it was far more pleasurable to just let go.

She heard his feet leave the lab and she paused for a moment before she too, left the lab. She eased upstairs and at the sight of her grandmother she smiled and hugged her. "Oh! Pan, I didn't know you were here honey," Chichi said. Pan smiled for her and pulled back, looking her grandmother over. For her age, she looked wonderful, and she knew that Chichi had already barreled through the insecurity of being with her grandfather and his ageless alien self. Her head angled, what she wouldn't do for a love like that? Goku clapped a hand to her shoulder and Pan smiled for him.

"Pan, you ready to go?" Her head rose to look at Trunks, watching him as he pulled his suit jacket on. She nodded. "Yes. Grandpa," she said as she bowed her head for a second, then leaned in, kissing Chichi's cheek, "grandma. I've got to get home. I'll see you both tomorrow?" Chichi nodded.

And with that Pan followed Trunks outside and Trunks said, "You really enjoy spending your days off working?" She shrugged. "It isn't really working if I'm enjoying myself. I like spending time with them and my parents, especially since I'm usually so very busy." Trunks walked out to his car and for the first time, while Pan eyed him, he opened her passenger door and she smiled wryly at him as she eased into his car. He shut her door and he got into the driver's side and Pan pestered, "Dare I say you're treating me like a lady Mr. Briefs?" He merely laughed under his breath. "Yeah, right."


	18. Chapter 18

They stumbled into his apartment door and he fumbled with his keys to open the door. He hadn't done this before, giggling like teenagers, stumbling about. But Pan had literally attacked him when he parked the car and they had already had a hot and heavy petting session in his car to the point that his windows fogged and the security guard had tapped his flashlight to Trunks' window. And one would think they would have died down due to the embarrassment, but instead, it was like fuel on a fire. He made sure to take her into the one private elevator that was run by a lift boy and once there, Trunks had lifted her up against the elevator doors, pinning her there as they made out, completely ignoring the young man who was blushing madly at the sight of them.

And then the doors had opened and they crumpled out and rushed his apartment door. Trunks cupped her jawline as the door finally opened and she stumbled for a moment as he pressed her into his home. Until his hand caught the back of her head and pulled her back up to kiss him. She moaned up into his mouth and her hands fumbled with the sash of her skirt before it fell to the floor. Trunks' eyes widened at the sight of her not wearing any undergarments, her thighs already sticky with her wetness. He propped her up onto the hallway table and rolled his hips down onto hers. His hardness rubbed her lips through his clothes and as he continued to move against her, he undressed. He pulled away his tie, his coat, and made short work of his dress shirt and his mouth almost drooled when she lazily traced her fingers to her womanhood.

She touched herself before him, pulling her legs back so that he could watch and he pulled at his belt and then his pants were suddenly gone. He leaned in, and her foot rose, smacking him against his chest, holding him back. He looked at her, stared down at her and he felt his heart begin to pound when she whispered, "Please…your bed…"

He pressed his lips tightly together and caught her around her waist and her eyes widened when he easily lifted her up and over his shoulder and quickly made his way to his bed. "Anything else?" With wide eyes she shook her head and he growled, "Good." She hooked her arms over his shoulders as he lowered himself down to her and she softly asked, "What is it?" He paused above her and knew then, she knew something was wrong, well, not wrong, but amiss.

"Don't wear that suit," he said. Her eyes widened and he pulled back, his face flushed. Her eyes turned sly, she leaned up and kissed his lips before she eased back and joked with him. "Was it too much of a turn on?" And he silenced her by entering her, pulling her legs up around his hips and he pinned her there. Her head fell back and he said lowly, "You have no idea, how much I wanted to take you right then and there…" Her laughed slowly fell past his ear and her words were like music to his ears, "Why don't you show me?"

He looked at her and she knew he had something to say. "What?" He took in a sharp breath and asked, "Did you see anyone?" Her eyes blinked at him, did he really have to choose to ask that now? While he was hard, resting deep inside of her. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head, "No, " she muffled out and then she crept her fingers open and asked, "You?" He pulled out of her and flipped her over, hauling her up onto her hands and knees. "Bare down," he forewarned. That wasn't an answer, but she braced herself, as he suddenly thrust himself so hard forward it knocked the breath out of her, "no…I wanted to do this to _you._ " Her hands caught handfuls of his sheets and he lay no mercy upon her.

 **PAN** woke up and this time she was curled around him, cuddling with him, her leg thrown over him while his head was resting upon her breasts, his arms lazily around her. He wasn't holding her and yet, she felt as if he were her protection. She carefully slipped out from underneath him and hoped he wouldn't wake, because she suddenly realized…she was too comfortable with him.

She cradled her head in her hands as she sat at the edge of the bed and then she looked up and felt them. The first tears began to fall and then, he rustled in the bed, his hand touched hers and she made the mistake of looking back at him as her first tears fell. Trunks saw her distress and was abruptly awake. He sat up swiftly and touched her face.

"What is it?" he whispered. She shook her head, wiping away the tears that had betrayed her. They were all she could afford to allow to fall. She moved her hand away from his and said softly, "You care." His eyes widened. Those two words were not much, but he knew what she meant by them. He sat up and cupped her face and she shook her head.

"I need to go," she said, "today is Saturday. I need to go to grandma's." And with those words she rose and dressed herself quickly and left. She took to his balcony, she couldn't afford to be seen by anyone in the lobby. She knew they had already caused a scene the night before. She flew off and when she made it to her home she felt her thoughts consume her.

He had waited a week, a whole week, to be with her again. He hadn't been with anyone since they had first hooked up, at least from what she could tell, he hadn't. And besides her one little escapade she had not made time for any other man, or woman for that matter. She eased into her home, and showered herself before she dressed in a sports bra and leggings, before slipping a shirt up and over her head. She grabbed a hat on her way out, with her tote bag and stepped outside once more. She stretched up onto her tip toes and sighed with a bright smile before she made her way towards her parents' home.

She jumped then, and flew up, enjoying the wind on her face. She held onto her hat and took off, within moments she felt her feet touch the ground beneath her and she walked up the small path leading to her parents' house. She knocked, her brow furrowed as she heard fumbling and then finally the door opened, revealing her mother. "Oh, honey!" Videl's hair was frazzled as she fixed her clothes and Pan blushed madly, "Uh, eh, I'll just, go see grandma…" And she stiffly turned away and Videl reached for her, until another hand pulled her back into the house. Videl felt her husband push her back against the door and tried pushing him off. Her arched brow, eyed him. "Gohan, our daughter-" He touched his wife so lovingly she shuddered in pleasure. "Knows she interrupted something, come 'ere," he murmured before he pulled her up and kissed her.

Pan knocked on the next door and when it opened to her grandfather she heaved out a sigh of relief. He smiled for her and pulled her in for a hug. If he knew what was going on next door he pretended to not notice and for that she was thankful. She held him and he pulled her inside. "Pan!" Chichi exclaimed as she wiped her hands off and pulled herself from the kitchen where she was busy making breakfast. "You're just in time for food," she said as she too hugged her. Pan winced at the tightness of the hug, but nevertheless smiled for her grandmother. Her grandparents always greeted her like this, hearty hugs, and welcoming smiles. Even though she saw them every weekend, they never changed. Chichi smiled for her and cupped her face, "Well, your mother called a sec ago, they're running a little late coming over. Couldn't imagine why though." She turned away and Pan felt a blush creep up her face while Goku squeezed her shoulder, reassuring her. Yes, he knew what was going on, but chose to stay oblivious. She felt her chest tighten and he said ever so softly, "You didn't come home last night."

She looked at him and he chuckled at her. "Hope you're doing well with him." She gulped as he walked past her. Him. Did he even know who him was? She felt frantic. Of course he knew! Her father knew, then by default grandpa had to know too right? She brought her hands up to cover her face as she thought. Everyone knew!

All Except Bulma, her mother, and Grandma Chichi….maybe Goten, no, definitely Goten. He was too wrapped up with Bura to really notice anything. And she thought about it, this was the sixth week this was carrying on. She couldn't keep Trunks a secret for much longer. And for the time being she was thankful that her father hadn't harassed her. She threw herself up and then her thoughts stopped as her back cracked. "AGk!?" she fell to the floor to her knees and held herself up by her hands.

Goku rushed to her and she raised a flat hand, stopping him. "I'm…ah, fine," she reasoned. But he didn't listen to her and instead his strong arms caught her around her middle and she winced as he stood her up right. He wrapped his arms around her, clasping his hands just below her shoulder blades before Chichi said, "Goku, don't that hurts people-"

Too late. He jutted his hands towards his torso, pressing Pan tightly against him and her eyes went wide in pain, but her back suddenly felt at ease. No straining and he slipped her away from him. "Better?" Pan twisted and turned and nodded. "Actually, yeah…" He nodded. "Good, let's eat."


	19. Chapter 19

Trunks' eyes eased open and he stretched in his bed. He had gone back to sleep one Pan had left and he rose to meet the day. He looked at the time on his phone and his eyes went wide at the sight of a text. ***I SAW you with her. Son Pan.*** He shot up and stared at the bright screen and looked at the number. Unknown. He pulled himself up and out of the bed and then another ding! ***IF you want me to keep quiet meet me here…at the X Restaurant.*** He eyed the message and rolled his fingers into his eyes. Blackmail. He thought he was done with this shit. He sighed, Pan would be furious if her life was thrown into the limelight.

He walked to his bathroom and brushed his teeth, brushed back his hair and dressed himself in loose fitted jeans and a soft crew neck shirt. He picked up his wallet, his phone and typed back. ***ON my way there. I will not wait for you.*** Although he had an idea as to who it was he knew, he would keep the ball in his court.

And he walked out of his home and down the long hallway, before entering the elevator where conveniently Gem entered at her floor. Her eyes met his and smiled for him. "Gem," he murmured, "Trunks," she greeted. "Actually it's good I ran into you. There was a young girl looking for you last night." He nodded, "Really?" He wouldn't show too much interest. Gem nodded and fluffed her hair. "Yeah, said it was important. But you weren't home yet. She waited, but," He smiled. "But?" Gem saw the doors open to the lobby, and she smiled at him, "You were with another woman." He nodded. And left the elevator right after her, Gem knew not to try and play with him, but he also knew she enjoyed his company in the brief time that they had together. She seemed to always look out for him.

He tipped his hand to her as he made his way out to front and the valet pulled his car around. He drove off without another thought and raced into town. He drove up to a restaurant, parked and walked inside. "Yes sir?" the hostess greeted.

He smiled for her and she blushed. "A table in the back please, away from the windows." Privacy was needed when handling women like this. Ones that thought they could control him. He followed after the young woman and took a seat at the table she had guided him to. Before she left the tableside he said, "I will be joined by one other person, a young woman." She nodded. "Yes sir."

And with that he waited. He assumed, which he was correct, that the woman who had messaged him lived close. And at fifteen minutes the door opened and he saw her. His thoughts were right when he assumed he knew who it was and the hostess guided her to his table.

Serena De Leon stood before him and he crossed his hands and lifted them to rest upon his chin as he watched her take her seat. A waiter came, and said, "Anything to drink?" Serena's flushed face said, "A water please." Trunks smiled for him, "Just a coffee." And the waiter left them. Trunks did not touch the napkin that was folded before him as Serena unfolded it and laid it upon her lap. He did not touch the silverware and when the waiter returned with menus and their drinks he said, "I do not need a menu as I will not be staying to eat. Thank you." Serena stared at him and he merely smiled for her over his coffee. "Ye-Yes sir," the waiter said and Trunks reasoned, "If you would give us a few minutes." Again, he left them.

She stared at him and Trunks said, "I want you to know the trouble you've already caused me." Her eyes widened and she felt her nervousness spike as he poured a bit of sugar into his coffee and stirred it. "Seeing as you somehow got my personal number I now must get a new one and toss away this phone for another." He brought his phone out and her eyes went wider as he easily snapped it into two pieces. "But," she began and he said, "Do not interrupt me." She felt like she was a child being scolded. And he continued to scold her. "Secondly you were caught harassing my lobby staff, in the building in which I reside, and thirdly you requested to see me by my name. These things will not do."

Serena stiffened her lip and eyed him, she crossed her arms and said, "I know that you are not allowed to have relations with women you work with." He smiled and said, "And who will you report this to?" Her eyes narrowed and she said, "Well, my father of course! I'll have her job!" Trunks chuckled. "Do you you think that your father would allow me to lose her as a worker? I am the CEO of a Fortune company and she is at the top of her work." Serena smiled, she had a rebuttal for that as well. "I've already convinced daddy to do it. He signed the paperwork for her resignation yesterday." Trunks' eyes narrowed lowly and she smiled. "I only want one thing," she reasoned and he remained quiet, waiting for her demand.

"I want you to date me," she said and he rose from his seat. Again, like the other woman at the hotel, he pressed his ki into her, threatening. And Serena's whole disposition changed. Trunks eased down, bending at the knees to get as close to Serena as possible. She began to go blue in the face when he whispered, "If you think I would date a _greedy_ , selfish, little girl like you, you are poorly mistaken. And I will see to it that your father will be transferred to another branch of _my_ company so that I will not have to _deal_ with this situation again."

"You-you can't-" His face went a bit darker, as he said, "Do what? Control you? I own your father and his job, make no mistake about that. And just remember that it was her bidding to have him placed in that job." He stood as the waiter returned and his smile cracked his solemn features. "Thank you, I'll be leaving now."

And with that he left her sitting there, alone, trembling. But she shot out of her chair and yelled, "I will not lose to a woman like her!" He chuckled as he made it just at the door and said over his shoulder. "Yes, she is a woman, unlike you." And he walked to his car and got inside and drove away.


	20. Chapter 20

**PAN** heaved in a heavy sigh and let it out in a rush. Working all day outside was exhausting and she wiped the sweat from her brow as she walked into her bedroom and threw on the water to the shower. She walked into the showering water, clothes and all and relished the coolness against her hot damp skin. She peeled her shirt off of her and it slopped to the floor before she pulled off her spandex leggings and eased her sports bra up and over her head, letting the clothes join the others on the floor.

She braced herself against the tiled wall and sighed as she cleaned herself, shampooed her hair, and then ran cream rinse through it. The shower was quick, but it was just to rinse off her activities of the day. She pulled a large towel off the rack and wrapped herself up in it before she tucked the corner into her breasts and stretched as she stepped out of the standalone shower. She walked out into her kitchen and opened the fridge to pull out a water bottle and when she closed it, her skin nearly jumped off of her at the sight of Trunks standing just behind the door. "AHHH!" she dropped the bottle, and her fist came into his face without a second thought, Trunks felt her fist crush his cheek and he doubled over not expecting the attack.

He had lowered his ki to surprise her, but had just done the complete opposite. Blood seeped from his nose and he held it, wincing. "Trunks….Trunks?!" she exclaimed. "What're you, why are you, where did you come from?!" He gargled out an answer, but through the blood she couldn't understand him. She sighed and pulled her towel up to pinch his nose, knocking his head back to stop the bleeding. "You cannot just come into my home whenever you like!" she snapped. "Why?" he asked, confused. She gaped at him, "You, well, at least let me know if you're coming. You scared me."

"I can tell," he groused. The towel slipped from her and he felt his blood pressure rise at the sight of her dewy soft skin and her standing in front of him nude. Sure, he'd seen her plenty of times by now, but with how she was tending to him, he felt his groin tighten. She shook her head and reasoned, "Stay here, lemmie get dressed." He arched a brow and when he went to follow her, her hand smacked back against his forehead. "No, you stay mister."

And inconveniently his phone rang. He eased it out of his pocket and inwardly sighed. Another woman. He answered it.

 **PAN** pulled a tank top over her head and pulled it straight as she buttoned her jeans and walked back out to her kitchen. Her eyes saw him with his head still knocked back, holding the towel before he finally pulled it away and groused out something. He was on the phone when she got back. "No, I'm busy at the moment, I cannot come and see you." Her eyes widened and then she remained just at enough distance that she was allowing him his time on the phone, which was odd, because this was her house. Not his. And for some reason it irked her that he would take a phone call while in her home.

He set the phone aside, finishing the conversation and his hand rose to touch his nose and he roughly sighed seeing blood was still dripping. "I told you to keep the towel on your face," she groused as she made her reappearance. She grasped the towel and shoved it back at his face. "If you had plans why are you here?"

He was irritable from the phone call and he snapped back at her. He snapped, taking his anger out of her, "If you hadn't have broken my nose I would have had to cancel." Her eyes narrowed and she pinched his nose and he winced, "AH!" She shoved his face back and said, "Good thing, it's not broken." She stepped away from him as he held his face and his eyes went wide when she hopped up onto her counter, eyeing him. "Well, you can leave now," she reasoned, "I wouldn't be holding you up."

What brought on _her_ foul mood? He hadn't hit her in the face! "What is up your ass?" he growled and she retorted, "You came here uninvited!" she yelled. It was an excuse, actually she had been happy he was here. After working hard labor all day, she had been ecstatic that he was here to surprise her, he had just frightened her. "And you know I like my privacy," she added. He arched a brow, tossed the towel to the sink and bit back, "Why is your privacy so important? I've known you for years, if we were sleeping together you would be so uptight, would you?" he asked and she snapped at him, "Look I went long enough without it and yes, sleeping with you changes things!"

She crossed her arms across her chest and he arched his brow and brought up a touchy subject. "I'm guessing he gave you no privacy during your marriage?" Her eyes went wide. Sure, everyone had known she had gotten married, to a man she had assumed would've been her high school sweetheart, but once married, things changed. She merely eyed him and said, "I don't think I bring up your past lovers, please don't bring up mine." And he took it a step further, "But did he really love you?" She rolled her shoulders and bit back, "Like you love any of the women you've ever been with?!" She moved away from him and went to her bedroom and as she went to shut the door, he stopped her and eased into the room. She knew then she had made a mistake ever allowing him into her room.

He moved to her and cupped her face, pulling it up, as she protested, he trapped her and kissed her. He kissed her until all the rigidness left her spine and she molded into him once more. He backed her into her bed and followed after her as he caressed her neck and massaged her shoulders. Pan sighed, it always ended with sex, but that was the agreement. She eased further back onto the bed as his hands slipped her pants away and he kissed her thigh, her knee, and laid over her. She was vulnerable. And he was different then. He was trying to be gentle, and she didn't want that, it made her feel more sensitive to his actions. He caught handfuls of her hair and kissed her neck, her chin, the apple of her cheek. He was luring her, she knew it. His lips traced the shell of her ear. "Let me just make love to you," he whispered. And he said the words that made her freeze. She stiffened beneath him and once more, just like before, her hands pressed into his chest and his brow furrowed. He eased back onto his heels and knees and watched as she sat quickly up and got off the bed. His wide eyes watched as she caught up her pants and she looked at him.

"I don't need a man to make love to me," she excused, then added, "I'm not one of those women you're with that needs to hear that." She turned away and he caught her hand, stopping her. He watched her closely as he said, "But you're acting like you need to hear that now." She gulped and pulled her hand away and shook her head. "I made a decision a long time ago that I would be alone, I don't need a man to love me, and I sure as hell don't need a man to pretend like he loves me." His eyes went wider and with that she eased back into her pants and left the room. The moment was gone. The mood ruined by his mouth and he sighed and rubbed his face before he stood up and took his shirt up and pulled it back on.

He rose from the bed and found her staring out the kitchen window, her arms crossed, her sour mood back on her face. He turned to the door and easily left. He was not hurt, he was not upset, instead, he almost felt indifferent about the whole thing. After all, he had come to her home without invitation and he had never extended the invitation for her to come to his home since her birthday that was nearly six, no seven weeks ago now. He looked at his watch. Had it really already been that long?

But he didn't know how to fix what had just happened. They both had attacked one another about love. And really, was it true? Did he really have no inkling as to what real love was? But he knew he had some clue, he knew he loved Pan, but he loved her before anything physical had happened between them. Surely she recognized that too, maybe that was why she was being so short with him?

He came up behind her, kissed her head, and kissed her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and asked, "Do you want me to leave?" He felt her breath underneath him and Pan felt her lips part to say, "I can't have this, you can't say that, it isn't fair to me." He scoffed and pulled away from her. She turned to him, watching him as he ran his hands through his hair and he crudely asked, "So, you do want me to make love to you, but you don't want me to say that because it's unfair to you. Why?" Her hand rose to touch her chest, just above where her heart lay. "Because I am still only a woman…because I don't want to be one of your women anymore..." His eyes widened and he sighed out his next retort. He brought his hands down and dropped them at his sides. This was too deep. Too personal. He nodded. "I need to go," he said and she nodded in return. She was wringing her hands together and he turned to her front door, took a few steps and heard her walk after him, to see him leave.

She watched him go and couldn't bring herself to stop him. She needed a little bit of time away from him, and her mood kept changing. She knew it was time for her cycle to start, after all, she usually did get moody the week before. She sighed and he didn't look at her as he pulled out of her drive and tore away from her home. She sighed and shut her door. She needed to stay away from him, she now understood why a woman would fall head over heels for him.


	21. Chapter 21

Trunks stared at the closed door and touched a hand to it. He wanted to, but he shouldn't, and he didn't listen to himself. He had seen Pan just then as a woman, lonely, bare, and he hadn't felt she urge before to comfort a woman. But he wanted to, he wanted to hold her close and kiss away that look in her eyes. So, he knocked, and Pan reopened the door, her face confused and he moved to her. Her eyes widened, "Trun-"

He kissed her and pulled away knocking his nose to hers. "I have known you your entire life," he began, then asked, "And you've never once had someone make love to you…have you?" She blushed and her eyes dropped, he shut her door behind him and added, "I will regret this if you don't let me." She looked back up at him and arched a brow, "Guilting me?" He shook his head and leaned down and lifted her up into his arms and said, "No. Not guilting, no rowdy sex, just you and me, no rushing." She sighed and hooked her arms up and over his neck and he took her to her bedroom, and laid her out beneath him. He braced himself above her and leaned in, kissing her gently, before he kissed her chin, and her throat.

She felt his hands trace themselves under her shirt and only then could she feel his fingers were trembling. She touched his hands and lifted them to her face, kissing them. "Trunks," she began and he said, "I haven't ever done this." His admission made her stiffen, but then she relaxed and she eased her shirt up and over her head and his hands went to her jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them from her. She kissed him, pressing gentle kisses to his lips, and between pulling away and kissing him once more she almost told him no. She could see it in his eyes that he was unsure as to what may happen between them.

But his warm hand, touching her torso, pressed her back. She lay naked before him, in the center of her soft bed and he nuzzled his face to her stomach before he leaned back and pulled his shirt up and over his head, and then kicked his pants off before he stood before her nude. She blushed as she looked at him, this was so personal, so intimate. His fingers traced her nether lips, making sure she was ready for him and his head tilted with a small knowing smile, she was always ready for him. But he wouldn't enter her immediately, like he was known to do. Truth was, he thoroughly enjoyed being inside of her. But this time, his fingers gently slicked up and down her lips, teasing her. She was wriggling underneath him and only then did he prop himself up onto an elbow and he deepened his touch in her. He slipped a digit into her, curling and pressing, laughing gently while she writhed when he added another finger. He leaned in, touching his body to hers, and ever so carefully he thrust another finger into her and her back arched while his pinky teased her back door. "Ah, Trunks!" She was breathing heavily and he stayed above her watching her. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth bit into her bottom lip just as she was about to come and he pulled his touch away. He rose, kneeling before her and Pan felt a nervousness she hadn't felt in a long time. And he watched her, and asked, "Do you want it?"

He felt her hands come up to graze his chest, tracing his sides and she nodded, and he pressed the tip of himself into her before pulling back and she moaned in protest. "Please," she whispered. And he looked down upon her, he wanted to go slow, he wanted to appreciate ever sigh every moan that fell past her lips. And she was so flushed, so needy just then he knew it would be hard to keep this up.

"Trust me," he whispered and she shakily said, "I do…" Her eyes shot wide when he fully penetrated her and his tip just barely nicked her cervix. There was a burn as she adjusted to his length, his size, and she felt him pull one of her legs up and over his hip as he began to move. Her head fell back and she gasped out, her hands curling over his shoulders before he curled his hand around the back of her head, bringing her back to look at him. Missionary was usually so very over used, a lazy positon, but right now he had her pinned in such a fashion that she knew she could not escape his idea of making love to her.

His blue eyes bore into hers and she felt her heart begin to pound as he gently kissed her and then rested his forehead against hers while his hips continued to move. His bright blue eyes more into her and his head fell to nip at the thin flesh of her neck and she shuddered when he lightly moaned near her ear.

He pulled out of her then and shifted her to lay upon her side before he entered her once more and entered her from behind. Her back arched, while his hands cupped her breasts, gently fondling her, kissing her neck, her shoulder, while he delicately nipped at the skin there. She was so tight, so hot in this position and he could not only feel what he did for her, but also could hear her breathing hitch and her heart pound with excitement. And Pan felt her chest tighten every time she heard his breathing deepen, before a soft groan fell past his lips as her hips swiveled to meet his. And slowly, pleasurably he laid with her.

He pulled away once more, pulled her up onto her knees and entered her once more. He was so somber, he felt her heart begin to slow, her energy was lowering and he smiled as he kissed the plane between her shoulder blades. She was tired, and he took his chance then to angle her hips and begin to quicken the pace, not deepen it roughly, just bring her quicker and quicker to her climax before he too fell into his pleasurable climax and as he pulled away Pan fell below him, laying upon her side and he stroked a caress down her shoulder and to her hand, gently squeezing it before he curled up behind her and stroked her hair, pressing kisses to her. And as she fell asleep in his warmth, he took his chance then to leave.

He quietly dressed and eased out of the house and then walked out of her home. His head was on cloud nine, reeling from the serotonin and dopamine that was being released in his brain. Then logically his brain snapped him back into reality. He lowered himself into his car and sighed as he clasped his hands around the steering column. He would never have sex like that again. Raw, romantic sex, filled with hands gripping and grasping out, begging for more, but enjoying just enough. He rolled his neck and took in a sharp breath and shook his head. But to do that with Pan was again, mind altering.


	22. Chapter 22

**PAN** dragged her feet into work and felt sluggish. She didn't sleep a wink the night before once she had awoken and Trunks wasn't in bed with her. She knew by him leaving that something was different, something was going to happen. But the sex last night was entirely different, it was like he cherished every noise she had made, and every moment that they had had together. She had gotten herself so worked up after Trunks had left that her brain wouldn't shut off. She had spent the night worrying over the thought that maybe she needed to call off the whole situation with Trunks. And awkwardly enough he was arriving at the same time she was.

They were both in the lobby at the same time and when she looked up at him, he was looking at her, watching her. And she felt a blush flush her face. His eyes widened, the ladies at the desk greeted him and she quickly turned away and walked towards the laboratory wing. She felt emotions soar as the thoughts from the night before attacked her once more.

She walked down the small set of steps that led to hers and Bulma's lab and she found Bulma already there, working hard at hardening the fibers to the new suits. And she sighed into her work.

 **TRUNKS** sat at his desk and turned to peer over the view of the city below. He hadn't slept well, after leaving Pan's he kept remembering what he had said. He had told her he had known her, her whole life. She should trust him. She should not have responded how she had, unless it was caused by his phone call he had taken. But that too, would not have made sense. She had been present plenty of times when he would take a call.

He should have called into work today, due to being distracted. He'd already had three meetings come and pass, and honestly he couldn't remember anything about them and would be thankful for the notes that had been emailed to him. He jumped when his phone rang and he looked at the ID, noted it was his mother and he picked it up.

"Yes mother?" He could hear her smile on her face as she spoke to him. "Honey, do you think you could talk with Pan about the suits you both tried? I need an evaluation and your father's isn't too in depth for the descriptive part." He laughed. "Of course it isn't," he laughed at her and she joined in for a moment. He nodded, "Where is Pan?"

Bulma's brow furrowed and she whispered, "She's been really short with me today. Not mean, just, yes or no, or no comment at all. She looks like a train wreck." His eyes widened. "She's in her office," she said. "Transfer me to her phone." Pan looked up from her desk and merely stared at her ringing phone before she picked it up and grumbled, "Hello?"

"Hello." Trunks' voice. She leaned back into her seat and covered her eyes with her hand. She felt as if things were going to be different now. Not that there was anything between them, she stopped dead, but was there? She remembered her thoughts from last night, she reason why she had issues, is really because he knew her too well. Her eyes widened as she let her hand drop, nerves were on edge all of sudden. Could there ever be anything more between she and Trunks? She gaped in her thoughts and then a voice called out to her, "Hell~l~lo? Pan? I can hear you breathing, you there?" She stammered, "Y-yes! Sorry I'm a bit-"

"Are you busy?" She gulped and shook her head. "Nope, I was just thinking. I was distracted. I," she gulped, "I didn't sleep well." Trunks paused on the other line. "Okay, well, mom said she wants me to go over the new suits with you, do you want to meet for coffee? Get out of the lab?" Pan peered around in her office and nodded, "Yeah. That would be great." She rose and asked, "Where?"

"There's a small café in town, far enough away from work. It's private," he said. She nodded, "The one that serves ice cream? The one Bura likes?" He chuckled through the line. "Yes. Of course."


	23. Chapter 23

Pan walked inside the small café, and shortly after, Trunks had joined her. "This way," he reasoned as he walked towards a table at the window side. "I like to see outside," he reasoned and she nodded as she set her pack of folders upon the table while he stood to go to the counter. "What would you like to drink?"

He saw her head rise and look at him blankly and finally he saw what his mother saw. Pan looked exhausted, tired, and watery-eyed. She seemed distant and thoughtfully she answered, "A hot tea? With honey please?" Her words changed her, almost as if the thought of the warm hot liquid would fix everything for her and he nodded. "Okay…"

He ordered their drinks, and lowered himself into the seat across from her, setting her drink in front of her and before she could take it his hand touched hers. Her eyes widened at the feeling of his large warm hand covering her petite one, and then she watched as he looked around for a moment before he pulsed energy into her hand and she felt a warmness spread from her hand and then her down mood and low energy lifted. She looked at him and he smiled for her as he slipped his hand away.

"Better?" He noted the color had come back to her cheeks and she looked less tired and she slowly nodded. "Yes," she murmured. He smiled, "Good. Well, let's do this." Pan nodded and pulled out the evaluation packets and handed one to him. "They're only a few pages, it shouldn't take us too long," she said and he nodded as she passed him a pencil and they began filling out the charts, the questionnaires and the written evaluation. As she had said, it didn't take long, and once finished he passed his materials to her and she tucked them away into the packet and she did the same with her own.

She looked out the window, sipping at her tea and Trunks said, "I'm sorry you didn't sleep well." She turned her head to his and she shook it. "It isn't your fault, I thought, well," she paused and set her tea down. "I didn't realize how important you are, how long I've known you, I thought that nothing would come of this...whatever it is." She inwardly laughed and his head titled in such a way it knocked his hair into his face. She reached over and swiped his hair out of his eyes and smiled for him, as she slowly moved her hand away and said, "I'm sorry for what I said." He stiffened for a moment and then laughed inwardly. "I am too, I crossed a line."

She rest her hand upon the tabletop and his hand covered hers, once more. "What did he do to you that made you this way?" he asked gently. Her eyes widened and she knew who he spoke of, her ex-husband. She smiled warmly for him, curling her hand up to clasp her fingers around his. She looked at their hands and explained, "He left me because I couldn't get pregnant, but also because I cheated." Trunks' eyes went wide. Her eyes slipped up to look at him and she said, "We were still legally married, but separated, and instead of trying to work on the love I thought I had for him I chose lust. I traded in any love I had and chose lust." She said it so simply and then murmured with a blush, "But I felt such guilt, such pain for a long time. I blamed myself for my failed marriage, and I decided I would not love again and became an independent woman who could handle anything." She looked at him and he peered at her with such sad eyes, such longing and she said, "Don't feel bad for me."

"I don't feel bad or sad for you, I can feel your loneliness," he said, and added, "I've felt it every time we've been together. You always turn away and you walk away from me." Her head bowed and she nodded in agreement. He caught her chin and forced her to look up at him. She saw him take in a deep breath and he finally said, "You do know I love you." Her eyes went wide and she gulped, he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the inset of her wrist, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her eyes suddenly burnt with tears and she slipped her hand away from him. "That's not fair," she whispered softly. His head tilted and she sighed. "You know I love you too," she reasoned. "You have been one of my closest friends for so long that I don't know when I first loved you," she confessed. He again laughed and said, "I don't think we should be doing what we're doing." She nodded in agreement. She did not want to have her heart broken again, and she loved him so much more that she didn't want to lose him over sex, but she knew she would never find another man who would be her equal. But being with him was not something she knew was possible, right? She watched him drink the last bit of his coffee and he said, "I have to get back to work."  
She smiled for him. "I'm going to stay here for a bit longer," she reasoned, "and finish my tea." And she watched him smile for her, but he caught her off guard as his hand cupped the nape of her neck and squeezed before he left. She watched him go and sighed heavily as he finally left and she bowed her head, holding it in her hands.

What was she going to do? Her heart began to pound as she relayed the information that had just been expressed. They had just confessed they loved one another…or more so, reminded one another how much they were important to each other. And had just then agreed, inadvertently, to call off the physical attraction they felt.

She sat up and leaned back in her chair and let herself fall into thought. She nodded to herself, sipping at her tea. Yes, she had always loved him, ever since they had gone searching for the black star dragon balls. And she knew he loved her, he really didn't have to say it, but it felt good that he had been the first to remind her, _"You do know I love you…"_

Yes. She knew. She believed she had always known. She cursed herself. She didn't want to love him as much as she did. She rose from her seat and walked out to the parking lot, and pressed a small button at her car, popping it into its capsule. She was only a few blocks from work and a short walk gave her more time to think.

She fell into a walk, not too brisk, and not somber, just a meander. She sighed and remembered him running energy into her hand. She looked at her hand and thought about how large, how warm, and inviting his hand had felt before he moved his touch away.

One block down, two to go.

She crossed the street and arched a brow at her hand, frowning. Why was she getting all deep and emotional now? She had always been so good at separating herself from sex and love, but unfortunately Trunks had both of those. She didn't know what check box to mentally check when it boiled down to what she wanted more. Did she want to fight for her wonderful sex life with him? Or try and become one of his ladies that fell head over heels for him? Or was there an option, somehow to have both? She shook her head.

Second block down, one more to go.

She crossed another street, seeing Capsule Corp come into view. It was a large building, and seemed even larger now, as she finished the last block and eased into the parking lot. At the top of the building was Trunks, the CEO of the company. And at the bottom, she may have had a title, she was really just his mother's lab assistant. And she enjoyed her work. But to climb those stairs to be his equal seemed so far away. She walked into the building, through the lobby, the ladies at the desk greeted her and she merely nodded at them as she walked down to the lab, slipped her lab coat on, and rolled her shoulders before she shook her arms and her hands.

She relaxed and in her briefcase, where she had tucked away the evaluations she pulled them out and stepped into Bulma's office. "Bulma?" Her head rose and she smiled for Pan. "Finished?" Pan nodded. "And I think I'm going to call it an early day, I haven't been feeling too well." Bulma rose from her seat and she set the packet aside, looking over Pan worriedly. She touched a hand to her forehead and offered up a small solution. "I can run a physical at home," she offered. Pan's eyes brightened, "Really?" Bulma nodded, "Of course, and well, I could run it here, but there's more privacy at home. Come on, I'll take you home today, you really don't look well." Pan nodded and followed Bulma out of the lab and into the lobby.

A young man came running up to her and said, "Ms. Briefs, I have been looking for you. Mr. Briefs said he wants to have a meeting with you about the new branch that will be opened. He said-" Bulma raised a hand, silencing him. "I am leaving for the day. I will speak with Mr. Briefs tomorrow morning," she said firmly and the man gulped. "But, Ms. Briefs, he said-" Her eyes narrowed and he took a small step away from her and Pan. Pan's hand touched Bulma's shoulder and she said, "Bulma, you don't have to-"

"No. I will speak to him tomorrow, enough. Let's go," she ordered and she caught Pan's hand and dragged her along. Pan looked at the young man with worry and allowed Bulma to cart her out of the building and into her car that the valet pulled around.

Bulma sank into the driver's seat while the valet helped Pan into the low riding car and they sped off. Bulma ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. "Dear," she griped, "it's been a while since I've taken a half day." She was speeding in and out of traffic and Pan gulped, she had forgotten how crazy of a driver Bulma was and within moments they were sitting in front of her house and Pan felt her hair was frazzled. She eased out of the car and felt her stomach turn, and she just barely got into the house, and into a bathroom before the contents of her stomach heaved into the oval bowl. She rested her head against the seat and felt tremors shake her.

A light knock came to the door and she groaned out, "I'll be out in a second." But the door opened, revealing Vegeta and his scowl. She frowned at him and rose with shaking legs to the sink where she rinsed her mouth out. "What?" she asked. "Are you still seeing him?" She shook her head. He nodded, but said, "You still smell like him." Her eyes widened.

"Why were you sick?" Another groan. "Your wife's driving," she groused. Vegeta felt a smile curl his lips. "Yes, she isn't the best driver." Pan wiped her face just as Bulma called, "I'll be in the lab when you're ready Pan!" She eased past Vegeta and his hand touched her arm. She looked at him and for the first time she saw his expression soften and he murmured, "He didn't hurt you did he?" She smiled for him, touched his hand, and reasoned, "Of course not. He knows me too well." He watched her go and could tell there was something different about her, but he didn't quite comprehend what it was.

She moved away from him then and walked down to Bulma's private lab and Bulma was standing over a piece of equipment that Pan hadn't seen before. Pan eyed her, unsure, and then Bulma explained. "This is the new Malady Resonance Imaging and Diagnoses machine. All it does is scan you and well," she paused, "it's pretty new, so it will take about a day for it to scan and evaluate everything." Pan pointed at herself. "And I'm your Guinea pig?" Bulma shook her head, "Of course not, I've already had Bura, Goten, and Vegeta do it. And all went well." Pan felt relief wash over her and Bulma patted the table, that was laying between a large cylindrical circle that Pan could see was on a track. She carefully laid up onto the table and Bulma said, "You can keep your clothes on, and it is completely non-invasive!" Pan nodded, "Seems nice."

"It is," Bulma reasoned and she turned away, "Try to stay still," she said as she took a seat into her rolling chair and rolled over to the display computer that was connected to the machine. She calibrated it to Pan's weight and size and then pressed a finger and Pan watched as the large circle began rolling down the length of her body. And within moments, it trailed once, and twice, up and down and then it was done. It beeped and Bulma said, "Okay, that's it. All done. It'll let me know the results tomorrow. Will you plan to come tomorrow morning?"

Pan sat up and nodded and Bulma smiled, and changed the subject. "You know it's Friday, and I know you want to go home…."

"But…?"

"There's a company gala tonight, and you could bring your new man? And introduce him?" Bulma asked. "Everyone is so curious as to who he is!" Pan blushed madly and shook her head. "Actually we're on the rocks, but I could take a nap, get some sleep and still go?" Bulma pouted. "Really? Bura said you've been so cheerful lately, and then you've been so tired and mopey at work. I thought something may have happened with you and him." Pan smiled for her. "If you could give me a vitamin B shot I would definitely be good to go for tonight. I would even let you pick out my dress because I'm sure Bura's busy." Pan watched Bulma's eyes sparkle as she shot out of her chair and went to get the shot ready. And Pan felt the urge to text Trunks…why hadn't he invited her to the gala? Her head bowed, maybe that was why he wanted to call things off? She shook her head. She needed to stay away from him and stop letting her thoughts be driven wild by him.


	24. Chapter 24

At the gala Pan stayed near Bulma, but was blessed when Bura showed up. Bura smiled for her and waved as she caught Goten's hand and pulled him with her towards them. Bura said, "I wasn't sure if you were coming," she said and Pan smiled sweetly for her. "I'm still very tired from working so much." Bura arched a wicked brow with a sly smile as her mother kissed Goten's cheek and she whispered, "It wouldn't have anything to do with getting no sleep with my brother would it?" Pan blushed, but shook her head. "No, I, well, I _had_ plenty of sleep with your brother." Bura frowned. "Had?"

Pan nodded, "Yeah, had." Bura puffed her face and said, "Well, it won't be had for long. I don't know what happened, but we're going to fix this." Pan shook her head and Bura said, "Goten will you go get us some drinks?" He looked at her and nodded and cantered off while Bura caught Pan's arm and pulled her along. Pan shook her head, "Bura please, we can't, him and I, we already-"

Bura carted them over to her brother, but just as she went to grab her brother's shoulder another hand caught him and pulled him away. Bura's eyes went wide and Pan stiffened at the sight of the young woman who had just caught him up in her hands. Serena. Pan gaped as the young woman smacked her lips to his and kissed him soundly and suddenly flashes went off as cameras took their shot. Pan felt Bura pull her around and they stepped away from the scene as questions were suddenly pouring out of the photographers.

"Serena does he mean anything to you?!"

"How long have you been together?!"

"Is she your date for the evening?" Trunks groused at her and she winked, "I heard down the grapevine you were bringing Pan instead of me." She spoke softly so he was the only one who heard, but Bura felt Pan's hand tighten on hers as he replied, "There's no one else, but you. Let's get some privacy…" Pan felt her hands tighten and Bura shook her head, and said, "You are staying here with me, don't you _dare_ leave." Pan rolled her shoulders and turned away, "I need air."

Bura shook her head. "No, we are going to figure out why-"

"Son Pan," someone smoothly called and Bura's eyes widened over Pan's shoulder as Pan turned to eye their intruder and then her heart stopped, while they both froze. Sharper Jr. His smooth blond hair and brown eyes, were striking. He eased closer and she smiled for him and he said, "I thought that was you, Bura," he greeted. Pan smiled sweetly as did Bura and she pondered, "Sharper, how are you? Your father?" He nodded, "All is well, ah, I really cannot concentrate with that dress you're wearing. I must say you look," he cleared his throat, "wonderful." Pan's head tilted and she heard Goten come up behind her. "Bura, Pan," he said. Bura's hand squeezed hers and Pan returned the gesture. And they left her. "Ah, well, thank you," she said. "You look sharp as always," she laughed at her punny joke as did he. Unlike his father, he had a better sense of humor. He set his drink down and waved a hand, then offered, "May I take you for a dance?" And she nodded. "Please." And his large hand touched her bared back and she felt a shiver run through her. He smiled as he pulled her into the circling dance. "It was rumored you would be attending with him," he said and she arched a brow, and asked, "Which him?"

"The one you've been caught in the paper with," he said and she scoffed. "Mr. Briefs is nothing, but a family friend." He pulled her close, his lips bushed her ear, and she blushed. "You looked happy, not lustful as I know you to be," he said softly. She tilted her head to look at him, Sharper, whose father had gone to school with hers, knew her family rather well. She and Sharper had been classmates and she had fooled around with him while still in her early years of college. He was one of the few she had actually slept with and she looked at him, and admitted, "I thought I was happy." His eyes widened and she smiled for him. He merely chuckled and smirked at her. "How innocent you are sometimes," he observed and she sighed. "Yup," she agreed.

He kissed her knuckles and she blushed. "Sharper, you shouldn't-"

"What? Appreciate that you could knock me out?" he reasoned. Her laughter fell out of her. Yes, Sharper was not quite the romantic she had heard him rumored to be. And once he had found out she was Satan's granddaughter he had fallen head over heels for her, knowing she could easily push him away. He traced his lips along her knuckles and then kissed the inset of her wrist. In the same spot that Trunks had and her heart skipped. He smiled at her, "There she is, that wicked woman I know." But her reddened color caught him off guard. "I need to get more air, excuse me," she excused as she escaped him and huffed her way to a private hallway.

But another hand caught her and she whipped around to find Vegeta. Her eyes widened, surprised he was here, and confused as to why he had not ridden with her and Bulma to the event. She shook her head. There was too much going on too soon and she said, "What?" He said, "Do you know why you were sick earlier?" She frowned at him and pulled her arm away. "Of course, I've been feeling under the weather and Bulma's reckless driving." And then she heard laughter coming from down the hallway. Her head rose and Vegeta said, "Pan," he called and her eyes fell upon the scene that was unfolding before her. A room door opened and closed and Trunks pulled himself out of the room and Serena was on him.

Pan froze, she felt her feet turn her away and she went to leave. Her heart had begun to pound and then an arm caught her, pulling her back around. Vegeta stood next to her, pinning her in place. "Where are you going?" he demanded so lowly no one heard, but her. She cast her gaze away and softly whispered, "He's coming, with that girl, please Vegeta-"

"It isn't what you think," Vegeta countered roughly, loud enough that Serena's laughter paused and Trunks' head snapped up finding his father holding Pan firmly in place. "Really? How am I," she stopped, this was not the time to be acting like a scorned lover, but she couldn't stop the emotions, the pain she felt.

"Pan?" She didn't look at Trunks when he called her, instead, she slipped herself away from Vegeta once more and turned away. Trunks scrambled after her. Pan fought against Vegeta when he caught her up again and Vegeta saw his son's face, covered in lipstick kisses and smeared rouge as he walked up to them. "Pan," he said. Trunks looked at her and finally saw her, raw, bare, and hurt, after all, she too was a woman, no matter how strong she was. She was shaking and he reached out to her and she smacked his hand away. "No," she said firmly.

Serena came up behind him and stroked his jacket. He shoved her touch off of him. "Don't touch me!" he snapped so loudly his voice echoed down the hallway. And for the first time Serena jumped. He turned to his father as Pan tried to pull her arm away. Trunks said to his father, "Take her and her father home. Tell him I will speak to him Monday about his employment." Serena's eyes widened. "You wouldn't really-" Trunks whispered at her threateningly, admitting a secret he had been holding back, for he knew it was too soon to know Pan as he knew her. Six weeks was not long enough, but he knew he would not lose her, tonight was supposed to be the night where he would woo her if she showed at the event, but this girl, this brat ruined it. He said, "You just pissed off the only woman I have ever loved. Of course I will take your father's job." Serena gaped at him and Vegeta felt a cruel smile curl his lips. His shadow covered the young woman as Trunks turned away, facing Pan once more. She stood there shaking and with shaking hands she pulled her clutch out and pulled out her phone, all while Vegeta was still holding her at her bicep. She dialed a number and when a voice asked, "Hello?" Trunks frowned at her, "What are you-"

"Pan," Trunks began as he reached for her, "Don't!" she yelled. He paused.

She was so suddenly taken over with emotion she couldn't control the tears that streaked down her face. "Grandpa," she said, her voice trembling, "come get me, please." And in a small rush of air, Goku stood before her, his eyes worried, his arms coming out to her. She fell into them, her tears falling uncounted. Goku saw Vegeta's hand clasped tightly around Pan's arm and Vegeta had never seen Goku's eyes darken so quickly and for the first time, Vegeta's hands shot up, submitting himself. And then with a pop they were gone.

Trunks gaped and threw his hands to his head, before all of a sudden Goku reappeared and Trunks gulped at the sight of his expression before he realized Gohan was with him. He pointed a finger at Trunks and asked, "Did you make her cry?" he asked in a voice so low, the timbre shook Trunks to his core. He stammered, "We, uh, I just-"

"Answer me," Gohan said lowly. Trunks took in a steady breath and his expression hardened as he gathered himself. "Yes," he admitted. He straightened himself and prepared himself, for he had seen it before, and here it came. Gohan's fist. It wasn't hard enough to send him flying, but it was enough to knock the wind out of him and for Serena to scream. Gohan stood above him and looked at Vegeta's angry scowl. "I can't say I wouldn't do the same for Bura," Vegeta admitted. Gohan nodded, touched his father's shoulder and then they were gone. Serena stared at where Trunks had collapsed to his knee and gaped at Vegeta. "What, what just happened? Are you serious? Who? Who was that?!" Trunks growled out an order, "Get her away from me!" Vegeta caught the back of her dressed and reeled her out of the dimly lit hallways and then Trunks straightened himself and fluffed his tuxedo before he slicked his hair back and with a swollen jaw and lip he confidently walked back out to the event, he would deal with Pan later.


	25. Chapter 25

**TRUNKS** slipped into Pan's house and walked straight to her bedroom and found her, lying there, her eyes open, almost as if she was waiting for him. "Pan," he began and she merely stared at him. He stood in the doorway and she stared at him with half-lidded eyes. He raised his hands to touch the doorframe and he stood there, hanging. He was truly handsome for his thirty-eight years, and looked wild since his hair was disheveled and his eyes looked dark in the evening light. He said nothing, she knew, because he had nothing to say. She noted he had come from an event, his dashing tuxedo looked wonderful on him. It was undoubtedly tailored for him, his jacket accented his lean waste and his strong shoulders. His shoes even shined in the low light.

He finally released himself from her doorframe and began untying his bowtie. He tossed it away, as if it were nothing, because truly it was. It meant nothing. And she slowly sat up in her bed, the sheets slipped and revealed to him that she was nude except for the opposing cotton sheets. He toed his shoes off and still, she remained as she was, watching him. He knew if he could just touch her, show her, prove to her, that nothing earlier mattered. He slipped the over coat on and then untucked his shirt before unbuttoning it and it too joined the coat and bow tie upon the floor. She arched a brow, she had seen a lipstick smudge along the collar of that shirt.

Her heart skipped, as it always did when he pulled his pants off, but this time she would not be deterred by his handsomeness. She knew, so that no lines revealed themselves in the rather fashionable tuxedo. He crawled over to her and arched a brow, the first mannerism she gave him. His warm hand encased her calf and pulled her down underneath him. She gasped and his hand caught her jawline and he finally said, "Why did you not come to me?"

She stretched underneath him, bringing a hand to touch his neck where a very faint set of lips revealed themselves. She felt those damn tears threaten to well up once more, but she fought them back with the sudden anger she felt. "I had, but…" He arched a brow as she took her petite hands and pushed him up and off of her. She admitted, "When I arrived I noted I was not needed to be your arm candy." He frowned and then she dug the pad of her thumb into his throat. He winced and then she said, "Clearly another woman has marked you." He rose and covered his neck and she chuckled as she eased off of the bed and stretched. She gave him her backside and he watched her, she bluntly said, "You should go bother her instead."

"You were there you know I turned her away?" he whispered wide-eyed. She smiled at him over her shoulder and said, "Of course, but this isn't about that."

"Then what-"

"Because another woman was with you," she said promptly. She covered her emotions and said, "and I keep feeling like a woman, like I am dependent upon you." She began picking up his clothes as she said, "Plus," she paused looking over the bow tie, "why would I subject myself to being flaunted? Had I known that was all you wanted I would have declined had you invited me in the first place. You know I enjoy my privacy." She arched a brow at the bow tie and began walking out of her room. He shot off the bed and followed after her. She felt her jealousy curl around her as her next spiteful words said, "And why would you come to me with another woman's lipstick _still_ on your face?"

He stiffened and touched his neck where she had, he had been caught, rather easily in fact. And then her hands grazed his lips and he winced. She saw the purple bruise and the swollen left side of his face, no doubt her father had done this to him. "Pan," he began, she walked to her front door and smiled sweetly. "Yes?" His hands came up to her shoulders after she opened the front door. He looked at her, "You," she tilted her head to one side, "you are the only one I wanted there." She merely scoffed and said, "Maybe you should have been the one to invite me then, and when you had glued your lips to hers." And with that she turned away, he stiffened as she handed him his clothes and then she took his arm and shoved him out. "Goodbye Trunks," she said firmly as she shut the door in his face. Trunks gaped at the closed door and he felt so lost.

Pan pressed herself against the door and finally her emotions soared. She cursed herself for feeling so very hurt by his actions even though she knew why she felt this way. She had believed that she was important to him, she believed that she could handle an open relationship, but it really was not a relationship at all. It was on his time, and she took the time to walk away, each and every time. But what she didn't understand was why her heart would skip at the thought of him only to cry the next moment.

She sighed and crawled back into her bed, she looked forward to what Bulma's physical would say about her health.

 **TRUNKS** stared at the door and finally turned away with his clothes in his arms. But he had failed to understand why she was acting the way she was. He shook his head befuddled by her actions, sure they had spoken of calling things off, but after he had seen her dancing with Shaper Jr. at the gala he had felt something he had not felt before, jealous. He frowned and tossed his clothes into his car and took off.

His sister, she would know how to talk to Pan and so he flew to her home and as he arrived he knocked loudly upon her door. Stumbling was heard on the other side and his brow furrowed as Bura opened the door and then she rolled her eyes. "Brother, you better have a good reason why you're here."

He pressed himself into the apartment, saw Goten struggling to pull his pants up and he froze. "Eh, uh, well-"

"Spit it out!" Bura snapped as she straightened her dress. He stammered and Goten's eyes widened. It was the first time he had seen Trunks stammer. "Eh, I just left Pan's, and I've royally messed up," he admitted and Goten's frown furrowed. "What? Why would you be at Pan's?" Bura eyed him, dear Kami she loved him, but many times she had to practically spell things out to him. "Hun, who do you think Pan's mystery man is?" she asked gently. Goten thought for a moment and Bura added, "Remember, she had to replace her bedframe….and her man friend replaced his dining room table…who do we know just bought a new table?" He paused and then his eyes went wide while his arm shot up to point at Trunks. "Y-Y-You?!" he yelled and he went after him, before Bura caught him around the middle and said, "No fighting in my house!"

"I don't need to be hit again!" Trunks snapped and Goten growled out, "Gohan called me just before you came! I oughta punch your lights out!" he yelled and Bura continued to tug at him. "I know! I get it!" Trunks yelled back and he pointed at his face. "Look your brother already beat you to it, at the gala I might add!" Bura rolled her eyes and took in a sharp breath before she took her elbow and slammed it into Goten's groin just as she brought her foot up and kicked her brother in the same manner. The men froze, their yelling stopped, and they fell to the floor. She growled out, "When you are both done, you may come sit in the living room to talk like adults!"

Trunks felt his stomach turn, while Goten moaned out, "Babe, why would you do this…." Bura crossed her arms and snapped, "As mad as you are you better remember she is _my_ best friend!" He brought himself up onto his hands and knees and Trunks leaned against the wall before he slowly eased up while his sister stepped into the kitchen and then walked out to her living room waiting for them.

And both men glared at one another before they slowly rose and eased over to the couches and Bura tossed a bag of ice to both of them. "Ready to talk?" Goten huffed, "I have nothing to say." Trunks eyed him and said, "I want to know why Pan kicked me out, surely she spoke to you." Bura arched a brow and nodded, "Of course she did. She said she caught you with Serena!" He pressed the bag of ice to his groin and said, "She did not catch me, I pulled Serena away to tell her to leave. She's been harassing me for the past two weeks. Stalking me and Pan!" Bura's eyes widened and he added, "I threatened her father's job and she was still relentless, she wouldn't leave me alone!"

"You should have just told Pan you were being harassed!" Bura argued. "I wanted to take care of it myself, I didn't want to get Pan involved. She respects Leon!" he winced as he sat up straight. "Do you trust Pan?"

"Of course!" he said, and Bura shook her head. "Then you should've just told her! It was just that simple!"

"I get it!" he snapped. Bura then lifted her phone up and handed it to him, "And then this was released tonight. After the gala," she said. He looked at the bright screen and his eyes widened further as he saw himself lip locked with Serena Puck and Pan standing just behind them with Bura, both their faces lit up by the sudden flash of a camera and although Pan was wincing from the flash, he could see it in her eyes that she was shocked, and upset. He groused and threw the phone to the bed, and cursed, "Fuck!" He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He had royally fucked up, no wonder Pan had thrown him out.

He cupped his hands over his face and sighed. "I couldn't even go home and she was there!" he growled. He stood up and winced lightly as he stood up too quickly. "I need to go," he murmured, "sorry." And with that he left and pulled his phone out and dialed a number.

"He-hello?"

A yawn on the other line and he asked, "Mom, let me stay with you for the weekend? Please?" Bulma sat up worried and said, "Is everything okay?" He got into his car and nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I've got a crazy girl who is a problem." She nodded over the line, "Your father mentioned her." He sighed heavily. "I'll be home soon."

"Okay dear."


	26. Chapter 26

Trunks stretched in his old bed and then, the memories of last night invaded his mind. He groaned, felt his face was still swollen and his groin was tender, from Bura's attack. He sighed and rolled himself out of the bed and rummaged through his small office bag for a capsule of clothes. He looked over to the clock and saw it was already nearly ten a.m. and he dressed in merely jeans and a shirt, revealing he was too tired to care about his state of dress, plus they were more of the clothes that Pan had provided him.

He walked out of the room with a stretch and into the kitchen where he found his father drinking a cup of coffee and Vegeta reached another cup out to Trunks. Trunks nodded his thanks and walked through the living room where he could just barely hear his mother tinkering in her lab.

"Mom?" he called as he walked down the steps and found her frowning over paper work. He sipped at his coffee and pondered, "What are you working on?" She looked up, and over her glasses and leaned back into her chair. She shrugged, "Nothing much. Pan's records."

"Records?" She nodded and said, "She's been coming to see me for her yearly physicals since she was a teen, and now that we have this," she hooked a thumb at a piece of equipment, and said, "it's a lot easier. But her levels are off the charts, so I'm running another data entry and then it'll be finished." He walked over to her and leaned over, bracing himself at the edge of the desk as he looked over the papers.

"She was supposed to come over today to go over her physical with me," Bulma said. "But Gohan said she's still sleeping," she murmured. She looked over the paper work and Trunks asked, "Why did she ask for a physical?" Bulma made a face, plugged in another date entry, and then the printer went off and printed another set of papers, and she offered an answer, "She was feeling under the weather, I offered one." He nodded and eased off the desk and looked around the lab until he stopped as his mother gasped.

"That can't be right," she whispered. He went to her and his brow furrowed with worry. "What? What is it?" He saw his mother turn back to her computer, looking over Pan's hormone levels before back at the print out and then flipped up the front page. His mother murmured, "Well I'll be damned." His anxiety skyrocketed at his mother's words. He forced himself to remain calm as he watched her closely. "Well, she's pregnant," Bulma said as she looked over Pan's charts. Trunks' eyes widened, but he did his best to remain calm and collected. "What?" He rose from the table and looked over the papers with his mother. She nodded and double checked. "Yup, it's pretty recent she's only just seven weeks along," she said. "I wonder who the father is, after all, Bura said Pan's been pretty rowdy with her most recent man. Hm…do you know who he might be?" She continued to look over the charts and nodded, then said, "She's doing well, pretty healthy." He took a small step away and pulled his hands up counting. Bulma arched a brow at how quiet her son suddenly got. She looked at him and then her eyes widened seeing his eyes widen as his hands slowly dropped. "Trunks," she began. And he looked at her and nervously laughed as her jaw fell agape. "I…" She yelled, "You do know who the father is?!"

He asked in return, not offering an answer just yet, "What did she say about him?" Bulma arched a brow and thought. "Well, she said he's tall, with blue eyes, he's loaded and that Pan knew him before she slept with him. Always a plus for her." She thought and tapped her finger against her chin as she tucked the clipboard underneath her arm. "Oh! That she let him into her home which is a big no no in her book," then her brow furrowed, "come to think of it I'm surprised you haven't run into him with how much you've been over…at…her…place…"

He nervously smiled and she screamed, "Trunks Briefs!" She chucked the clipboard at her son and he barely dodged it, throwing his arms up to cover his head. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" she exclaimed. She smacked her hands into his chest and then she gasped. "Omigod! She doesn't even know! You know before she does! What have I done?!" And then she gaped like a fish. "And you don't know!" she exclaimed. He frowned. "Know what?" Bulma shook her head and repeated, "You don't know, how hard it is for her to get pregnant!" His eyes widened and a thought struck him, it was one of the reasons why her husband had left her.


	27. Chapter 27

**PAN** yawned and looked at the clock beside her bed. Eleven a.m. and someone was banging on her front door. She threw her legs over and sat up grumbling as she eased up and off of her bed and walked down her hallway and to the front door as the doorbell began chiming. She threw the door open, almost taking it off the hinges. "What do you want?!" she yelled. Bulma jumped and Pan blinked blankly at her. She frowned, "Bulma?" And then her eyes narrowed seeing Trunks. "Trunks," she groused as Bulma walked into her home as did he. She slipped the door shut and crossed her arms across her chest. "Do you both have any idea what time it is?" she asked and then her eyes widened at the sight of Trunks standing in his disheveled shirt. "Why are you wearing those clothes?"

Trunks' patience was wearing thin, and he snapped, "I haven't slept much, and," he paused then roughly admitted, "You bought me soft shirts, they're comfortable." She gulped, and blushed madly when Bulma said, "She bought you clothes?! You don't even let me buy you clothes anymore!" Pan eased away from her door with a sigh, "Please come inside."

They walked into her home and over to her living room. Pan's wide eyes softened and she took a seat on her couch and said, "I'm sorry. Why exactly are you two here?" Trunks frowned at her and then slammed himself down into the loveseat across from her. His hands rested on his knees and he snapped, "I'll allow my mother to tell you." Bulma shook her head and said, "No, you need to tell her." Pan frowned and shook her head, "Trunks if you're angry with me for kicking you out you both need to leave. I don't have time for this."

Bulma gawked at her for her sudden rudeness. She crossed her arms and looked at Trunks. "What did you do?" Pan's brow furrowed and then her jaw fell slack. "You know?! How do you know?" He sat there stunned and shook his head. He rubbed his eyes and could only imagine how he looked. His hair was a mess, he was sitting before her in his eyes blood shot and he had a slight stubble beginning to grow along his jawline, he dropped his hands and Pan's brow wrinkled with worry. "Trunks…?" Whatever anger or hurt she had felt only hours earlier or even moment's ago, was nothing to the sudden worry she felt for him. And she rose from where she sat and eased over to him, she leaned down onto her knees and looked at him.

"Trunks what is wrong?" she asked softly. His heart stopped at her worry her concern and he sighed, resting his elbows onto his knees before he covered his face with his hands and then rubbed them down his face. He merely scoffed and shook his head. His eyes looked at his mother and he sighed. "First, I have to come clean. I came here, and you denied me, so I went to visit Bura and my mother," he covered his face and Pan took in a sharp breath at his admission. "So, you had to come with your mother," she began, "to confess that to me…?"

Pan jumped when his hands snapped around her shoulders and shook her, "NO! No," he exclaimed and he saw his mother blushing madly. And then he remembered why he was there. His hands loosened on her and Pan's head tilted up at him and she asked, "Then what is it?"

"I went to my mother's to blow off some steam and she was reviewing your charts from your physical so we reviewed them and-," he said and Pan asked, "Why would you be looking at them?"

"I don't know!" he snapped. She jumped again and nodded, "Okay-"

"What I'm trying to say is that you're," he gulped, and looked at her. She had no idea. She looked so patient, so calm, and here he was frazzled his nerves were shot and he cupped her face. With no sleep he felt as if he were going to tear up and yell at her again. Her hands covered his, "Yes?"

"You're pregnant," he said softly. He felt her change. "What?" She stiffened, and she stared at him, and then pulled her face away to look at Bulma who was nodding. "What?" she asked again. And she shot up and Trunks stiffened as she stood before him and turned to his mother. "What?"

"Yes," Bulma said. "No," Pan whispered and then Bulma nodded, "Yes."

"No," she turned back to Trunks and demanded, "I'm pregnant? You mean there's a little person in me?" Pan asked. "That little person is the size of bean," Bulma said. Pan felt tears well in her eyes and she couldn't stop them from falling. "I'm pregnant." Trunks stared at her as she cupped her still flat stomach and then she paused as her eyes rose to look at him, she gasped. "I'm pregnant with your kid! You," she touched her face, "we, omigoodness. We're pregnant!" she yelled. She went to him and touched his face, "I'm sorry!" He shook his head. "Are you okay…?" She fell to her knees before him once more and she smiled, "Yes. I'm okay, well, I'm not okay…? Am I okay?" She looked at Bulma and the aqua-haired woman nodded. "Yes, you're okay."

Pan took in a deep breath and said, "Trunks I'm sorry." He stared down at her and he paused before his eyes looked up at his mother and back down at Pan. "What for?" Pan's brow furrowed. "Are you okay?" she asked, she pressed her hand to his forehead and he caught her hand, irritated. "Why wouldn't I be?" he groused. "Well, I'm pregnant, with your child. Do you have any feelings at all about it?" Pan asked softly. Bulma watched her son roll his shoulders and look away from her, he pulled her hands away from his face and said, "After your ex-husband…I don't know how to feel about it." Pan eased away, looked at Bulma, and then laughed nervously. "Oh…I thought, well, never mind…" She moved away from him and said, "You're exhausted, you should go home."

"But Pan," Bulma began and Pan shook her head. "It's fine, it's okay. I," she felt emotion well out of her and she did her best to conceal her excitement, "I'm okay no worries. If Trunks doesn't want to eh, be a father, that's fine. I'm okay by myself." Trunks merely sat there and numbly stood up and as Pan walked to her front door to tell them to leave he followed after her. He pressed his hand against the door preventing her from opening it.

"If you think that I will not be a part of this child's life you're poorly mistaken," he growled. Pan's wide eyes blinked at him. "I merely thought-" she began. "That I felt sorry for you? Bad because he left you? No," he stated firmly, "that is _my_ child growing inside of you and you are the first woman I know who hasn't lied to me about a false pregnancy or a child that isn't mine." Pan blushed in her embarrassment, she had offended him. She gulped and wrung her hands together, and murmured, "I'm sorry for doubting you."

He blinked and knew he was on edge due to no sleep and the sudden realization that he had gotten Pan pregnant. But damn it to hell if he didn't make her realize that he did in fact care about her. "Mother," he began, "you need to leave. And I will not be in at work for the next few days, neither will she." Pan gaped and Bulma smiled warmly as she eased over to the door and Trunks caught Pan and pulled her away as his mother went to leave. But before she slipped away she said, "Just know, a woman's body can handle anything. You know who your father is…" Trunks eyed her and pressed the door shut. Pan stared at him and he said, "Now, we are going to your bed," he listed, "and I am going to sleep next to you and when I get up you better still be here." Pan slowly nodded and said, "I live here. Where else am I going to go?"

"Enough!" She jumped and her wide eyes softened. Until her brow furrowed at the noise of something outside. "Do you hear that?" she pondered as she walked to her front door and slowly eased it open.

" **BULMA** get out of the way," Gohan ordered while Goku stood behind him, and she shook her head, crossing her arms across her chest. "Try and make me," she snapped. And just as Gohan touched Bulma's arm, his hand was smacked away. Bulma's eyes widened for a moment before she smiled at the sight of Vegeta's back facing her. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at Gohan. His eyes narrowed and he reached for Vegeta, saying, "I stepped aside when it came to your son, I will not do it this time." Vegeta eyed him and Bulma's eyes frowned. "What?" She looked at Gohan and Goku and realized something.

She eased out from behind Vegeta and stormed right over to Goku. Vegeta felt his stomach curl at her actions. She brought a hand up and caught Goku's ear. "You knew and you didn't tell me?!" she yelled and he winced. Gohan went to snap at her until she caught his ear too and yanked, his eyes went wide and she hissed, "You _both_ knew, and didn't tell me." Gohan begged her, "Bulma, please, let go~o~o!" Bulma pinched harder, and forewarned, "If either of you ruin what is going on in there I will ruin the both of you, got it?!" They weakly nodded. She released them and Videl and Chichi made their presences known as Videl dropped Chichi. "What is going on?" Videl asked and Chichi's eyes widened when Pan's door slowly opened and she rushed the young woman.

Everyone went quiet as Chichi went to her. "Pan?!" she whispered, her hands cupped her face and she looked her over, "Where were you this morning, you never miss gardening with me!" Pan smiled for her and felt her heart ache, she murmured, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. I was," she paused and her tears burnt her eyes, "it doesn't matter." A hand touched her shoulder and Pan smiled back at Trunks. "I was a little busy," she reasoned.

Pan smiled for them, and said, "If you don't mind, Trunks and I were enjoying our day off, _together_ , _alone_ ," she added as his hand touched hers and hers squeezed his. She wasn't ready to tell them the news. She wanted to cherish it with him and she said, "If you guys don't mind. We would like to go back inside…" And with that she turned away and pulled Trunks with her and hauled him into her home. She sighed when she closed the door and rolled the bolt in place.


	28. Chapter 28

Pan let out a heavy sigh and looked slowly up at Trunks. "Are you okay?" she asked and he shook his head. "I'm tired," he murmured as he rubbed his face, his fingers felt the stubble along his jaw and he sighed. He looked down at his hands and realized that they were shaking and then Pan's petite hands curled around his and her face came into view. She said, "Come on." She guided him down the long hallways leading to her bedroom and then pulled him inside as she quietly shut the door. And pressed him back to walk backwards until her bed knocked his knees and he sat at the edge of her bed.

He brought his hands up to touch her, but she knocked the palm of her hand into his forehead and he fell back, stunned for a moment and then he felt her begin undressing him. She took his boots off, eased his socks off, and then unbuttoned his jeans and pulled at the hips to peel them away, before she brought them up and folded them to lay them upon her dresser. She turned back to him and he was merely numb, when she said, "Shirt, give it." He sat up and eased the shirt up and off of him and he fell back onto the bed.

And then, her strong hands, pulled him to roll over and she did the one thing he didn't expect. Her hands began kneading into his shoulders and into his back and his toes curled in the almost pain-like pleasure. "Lord," he grumbled, "Pan what're you-"

"Be quiet," she murmured. And he winced when his back cracked and then felt his legs and arms become jelly-like when she pressed her thumbs into the plain between his shoulder blades. His eyes rolled. She focused on molding her fingers into his muscles and watched his hands close tight, before they would ease open, relaxed and limp. She pulled his left arm up and stretched it and he moaned before she did the same to his right and only then did her hands begin massaging his lower back and down his legs. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he was dead to the world one would say when he was sleeping.

And when he awoke he found himself covered in her blankets and she was not in the bed with him. He rose slowly, feeling his muscles tender from her massage, but pleasurably soft. He could not remember the last time his body felt so relaxed. He flipped the blankets away and rose from the bed and stretched up onto his toes as he pulled his arms up and over his head.

He stood in only his briefs and caught up the jeans he had been wearing earlier and slipped them up and onto himself and then he turned sharply and walked out of her room and into the living room. She was sitting quietly on her couch, reading a book and he saw she had a notebook next to her, keeping track of notes and things he believed she thought she needed to remember or know. He watched as she pulled her pencil up and bit onto it, keeping it between her lips as she rose and walked to her book shelf and pulled another book down. She eased it open, her finger finding what she needed and he watched as she walked back over to the notebook and wrote out what she thought of.

She eased down to her knees and he chuckled at the sight of her using her couch as her table even though her coffee table was right next to her. And her attention stopped at the books and her head turned to look at him, over a pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. She stiffened and quickly pulled the glasses off and whispered, "Trunks…" He walked out to her and saw she had pulled her sweatpants off and tossed them over the back of the couch so she sat below him in her tank top and a pair of boy shorts. Undergarments he had never seen her in. She gulped and pulled her notebook shut and tucked it into the book, setting it on the coffee table as she rose and looked around.

"You don't have to straighten up for me," he said calmly. She smiled nervously and his eyes lowered to look at the book and then they widened. A baby book and a medical book. Her gaze followed his and she pulled the book up and tucked it behind herself. "I was, well, I borrowed them," she began, her eyes lowered, "I was calculating…and then got distracted and-"

"Stop," he said, raising a hand to quiet her. She did and he shook his head. "Stop over analyzing like your father," he said and then he looked over his shoulder, up at the clock in her kitchen. "Dinner, let's start there," he said and she nodded and went to rush past him until his hand caught her and he said, "No, I'm cooking this time." He looked at her, saw she wore no bra and her nipples were puckering through the thing cotton of her shirt. He sighed, "Please put your pants on." She nodded and set the book aside and caught up her sweatpants and slipped them on before she followed him into her kitchen.

"Eh, I haven't really done and grocery shopping," she said as he began rummaging through her fridge and pantry. He arched a brow and then said, "Well, I guess we're going out for dinner." Her eyes widened, and she asked, "What? Why?" He rose and looked at her. "I can't talk to you here, where there's a bed, where I can take advantage of us being in your house," he admitted. She blushed madly and he pointed, "Go get dressed, now." And she skittered away to her bedroom. She looked frantically around and didn't know where to start before she ran her hands through her long hair and shook her head.  
The closet, closet first. She rushed over to it and pulled at any clothes, she took up a blouse, and a skirt and rushed to pull the clothes on as she hopped around to pull a part of boots on before she whisked his shirt off of her dresser and huffed down the hallway and back out to him. She blushed as he reached for his shirt and pulled it on. She felt as if they were starting all over…

He walked to her front door and opened it and she followed after him, outside to his vehicle, and he opened the passenger door for her before he too got into the low car and off they went. Pan looked at him, he was quiet, and her lips parted to ask, "Where would you like to eat?"  
"Somewhere where I won't be photographed," he groused. She gulped. Oh. But she offered, "You know I could call in for food and we could go somewhere else?" He nodded. "Order food then," he said firmly and she stiffened when she laughed nervously. He looked at her and she smiled goofily, and explained, "I uh…well, I forgot my phone and…my purse." He merely stared blankly at her and sighed as he realized he had done the same. "Mine is at my mother's," he groused as he faced forward and rest his elbow into the crook of the car's window and pressed his face into his thumb and fingers. Pan merely laughed and said, "I know! Go towards Orange Star High School, a couple blocks down there's a restaurant, Satan's House."

His brow furrowed. "Your grandfather owns a restaurant?" She laughed again, "What doesn't he own?" she challenged. And Trunks raced into the city and within moments sure enough there was a small restaurant with a tea house next door. Pan lifted herself out of the car and she said, "Wait here." And he watched as she walked into the restaurant, and through the window she spoke with hostesses, laughing and chatting and then she nodded and walked out of the restaurant. He saw her look at him and she waved an arm and he lifted himself up and out of the car and walked over to her.

She had a smile on her face that he hadn't seen in a long time. That of a girl's. She said, "Hurry, you don't want anyone to see you right?" And he straightened his shoulders and picked up his walk and her hand touched his as she reached for him and then his eyes went wide as the hostesses were rushing a customer with sparklers and a cake and all eyes were upon the commotion.

"They distracted everyone, come on," she said softly before she pulled him along and his brow furrowed when she hauled him through the kitchen and towards a back door and up flight of stairs. He rushed up with her and she was laughing before she finally took him to the top of the stairs and there, above the patrons of the restaurant were a handful of tables set away from the public eye. A screen that looked like a painting downstairs was hiding them. And he shook his head. "What-"

"This is the party room, its quiet, and no one will notice us," she said with a smart smile. "Plus the food will be complimentary," she reasoned. And she added, "No matter how much you eat." And within moment's a hostess revealed herself and said, "Ms Son-" But she paused at the sight of Trunks. "Uh, you said you had a guest," she said as she came to Pan's side, "you didn't say it was _him_." Pan smiled at the girl and said to Trunks, "This is Lily, she and I went to college together. She practically owns the place." His brow furrowed, "But your grandfather-"

"His name is on the outside," Lily reasoned as she crossed her arms. "You know he was in here just hours earlier, you cut it pretty close this time." Pan nervously laughed, "You won't call him will you? I really need some privacy at the moment…" Lily arched a brow and her head knocked back eyeing her and then looking suspiciously at Trunks. "I guess I'll get your food ready. You want the number twenty? The sampler? It'll be plenty for both of you," she offered and Pan's mouth watered. "Ah, yeah, yes, that'd be great." And Lily nodded before she turned away and disappeared once more.

Pan faced Trunks and walked over to a window table to the right of them and smiled up at him as she took a seat and he followed. He sat across from her and she smiled for him as a waiter came and served them two waters and then he too disappeared. Pan crossed her hands in front of him and said, "I assume you want to talk about what we should do next?" He looked at her, she saw his eyes stern, and set and he said, "We need to get married." She choked on her water and stared at him blankly. "Wh-what?"

"I know you heard me," he said. Pan felt her heart stop and she smiled, but weakly. She shook her head and said, "I don't want to force you into marriage just because I'm pregnant. That's silly. I mean, look at your parents they didn't even marry until a few years ago!" He caught her hand before it knocked over her glass of water and he held it. "Would you rather I marry someone else?" he asked. Her eyes widened and she looked at him, she felt her lips part and she softly said, "Of course not…"

He arched a brow and nodded. "We will talk more about marriage later, I still don't trust your friend to not blab." And as if, she had heard him, she walked back into the party room and said, "You have a guest downstairs." Pan's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I shouldn't be expecting anyone…" And then Vegeta made his presence known, "I told you woman that I did not want to wait." Lily rolled her eyes and Pan stiffened up while Trunks did as well. "Da-dad!"  
Vegeta took a seat at their table and said, "She will let me stay here." He pointed at Pan and Pan looked at Lily and she gulped and waved her hand. "Y-Yeah, he's fine. Thanks for letting me know he was here…" She groaned as Lily left them and Pan looked at Vegeta with wide eyes. "Eh, were you, um, in the neighborhood?" she asked trying to make conversation. Instead Vegeta pointed at his son and said, "You will marry her."

Trunks' eyes widened and he sat there stunned while Pan's jaw fell open. "Did, did you hear what we said earlier?" she asked and Vegeta's brow furrowed. "Of course not, I was downstairs and they're too loud down there." She gulped and he asked with a smart smile, "But I assume it had to do with you being pregnant." And Pan fell out of her chair, Vegeta's arm caught her and her head spun. He merely laughed and eased her back into her chair. "Did Bulma tell you?" she asked weakly and he shook his head and tapped his nose, "I can smell it on you. I told you, you smell like my son. The only time that would happen is if his seed claimed you." She blushed, the way he mentioned the conception made her feel odd, and she pressed a hand to her stomach. "Vegeta can," she paused, "can you tell the sex?" He shook his head, "It's too early." She gaped at him, "You can tell that too?!" He nodded, "When the time comes, yes."

Pan looked at Trunks and saw he had turned blue before he asked his father, "How long did you know she was pregnant?" he asked and Vegeta counted. "Just after her birthday," he mentioned and she blushed madly. That meant she had gotten pregnant the day after her birthday, the first time she and Trunks had had sex and she cupped her face with her hands. Well, it did only take once to get pregnant, but emotion struck her, how long and how many times had she tried getting pregnant before? Countless times, and countless ways, and still she had no child, but now? Now, she had had sex for the first time with Trunks and there, done! She was pregnant.

She felt tears burn her eyes as happiness struck her then. She was pregnant, and had finally begun her life as a woman in the process of becoming a mother. "Pan?" Her head rose and she had not noticed that she was crying until Vegeta and Trunks were staring at her quizzically. Their food arrived and she hid her face from Lily and the waiters and as they left she wiped her face. "It's nothing, I'm just happy is all." Trunks eyed her. "Happy? You're crying," he noted and she nodded. "You don't have to marry me, I'm happy merely being the mother of your child," she reasoned. Trunks saw her expression to be one of awe, she was still struck by the fact that she was pregnant.

And she added, "Plus, it is still so early. I wouldn't want to trap you into a marriage if something were to happen." Vegeta arched a brow and said, "You have saiyan blood, unless you go into battle you will not lose the child." Her eyes widened at him and he said, "We were a warrior race, a saiyan's body is genetically meant to handle anything." He took a big bite of food before he said more. "And he will marry you because it is what is right," Vegeta stated and Pan shook her head. "Vegeta you know better than anyone that getting married nowadays is not about what is right, it is about the want to get married. If Trunks does not _want_ to marry me I will not ask that of him." Trunks' brow furrowed and he said, "You think you would be the one to propose to me?" Her eyes widened as she realized she had offended him, she shook her head and quickly said, "No! Of course not! I would not take that from you…I just, well, I don't know how to explain it."

She continued, "Plus if we married, would I be allowed to keep my house? Or would I have to come live with you in town? Would you be willing to live with me instead? And if the child is a boy or a girl for that matter would they live like us? Training as children knowing they will one day fight for our planet's safety?" She added, "There is so much that we would need to decide even before this child is born, we would not have the time to plan a wedding in time. And if we didn't plan it in time would you have me as a pregnant bride?" Vegeta and Trunks merely stared at her, their eyes blinking, and she said, "These are the questions reeling through my mind every single second, it's the curse of being a woman."

Vegeta said, "He would take you any way as his bride." Trunks gaped at his father and he eyed him, before he said, "Why do I feel like I am the bride in this situation?"

"Do you have a dowry?" Pan teased. He whipped around to look at her and she had rested her face into the palm of her hand and smiled for him. "You're no better than him," he groused and she sighed as she finally served herself some of the hot food. "Well, enough talk about this, I'm hungry." She eased into eating and they left their conversation at that.


	29. Chapter 29

_I am very sorry that I have been M.I.A, unfortunately, I live in Texas where we were having floods and I did not surge protect my home...needless to say I lost a few many files and had to scramble to have them backed up. For this I am sorry and will try to post as I was a few weeks ago! Thank you for all the ones that read this as I post._

Trunks walked out of the restaurant with Pan hooked at his arm and suddenly a flash went off. They both froze and Pan felt Trunks stiffen as a camera man ran off into the night and before he could go after him, her hands tightened on his bicep pinning him. He looked at her. And she smiled for him. "Do you really care?" He paused, did he?

Her head tilted to the side and she eased away and moved towards his car. "Come on, your sister has invited us to your mother's." And she left it as that. He did not respond to her question because he knew that she didn't care about the paparazzi or the invasive people, after all, their families could beat any invasive person at that game. His father was a clear example of that.

He stepped down off the curb and opened Pan's door for her and she joked, "Treating me like a lady?" He responded, "Like the mother of my child." Her eyes widened and Pan felt a blush stain her cheeks while he walked around and got into the low car. He revved the hover engine into life and they took off towards his mother's home. His father had already beat them there by the time they had arrived. And they had driven in silence, but as Trunks parked the car in his mother's driveway he asked, "You really don't care about the cameras?" he asked Pan looked at him and her smile brightened her face. She shook her head and looked out the window next to her. "I am Satan's granddaughter and the daughter of a man who is smarter than your mother…I'm already used to them," she reasoned.

And before he could help her out of the car she exited and he followed her as she walked up to the house. She watched the glass doors open and close and before she eased fully into the home, Trunks' hand caught hers and brought it up to brush his lips across her knuckles. She smiled warmly for him and then his hand slipped from hers and they walked into the home.

They were greeted by his mother and she ushered them into the kitchen. "We're having drinks! Night caps!" she said gleefully, revealing she had already had a drink or two or three. And Trunks pushed the kitchen door open and revealed his sister and Goten and his father quietly chatting while holding drinks.

"Pan!" Bura exclaimed as she rushed the woman. "You're here! Why didn't you pick up your phone earlier?" Pan laughed at her as Bura pressed a drink at her and Pan nodded. "I was busy, I'm sorry." Trunks watched her closely although he shook hands with Goten, pulling him in for a hug. "How are you man?" Goten asked. "Good, good," he replied and Trunks still watched from the corner of his eye. Pan giggled with Bura and she leaned back onto the table behind them, crossing her legs at the ankles while she set her hands behind herself, bracing herself upright. He saw her slide the drink to the sink just behind Bura without his sister seeing. Pan smiled for her as they chatted and Trunks felt a sense of protection ride over him as he watched her.

Within her body, a small light was growing, and even then he could just barely feel a shift in her energy. Her ki felt different and her smile seemed brighter once she had come to find out that she was with child. He couldn't keep himself from walking over to her. Bura's eyes eyed him and then he hooked his arms over Pan's shoulders and stared at her. The conversations around him paused without him or Pan noticing while he took his hand and his fingers brushed the small tendril at the side of her face, behind her ear. "Are you sure you're okay with me?" he asked softly. Pan's hands moved from the counter that she was leaning on and came up underneath his, hooking up onto his shoulders. "Yes, of course."

"Um," Goten began, "what's going on?" Bura rolled her eyes and knocked her elbow into his side. "I already told you, my brother has been dating Pan." Goten's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Does Gohan know?" Bulma's laughter giggled at him and she nodded when he turned to look at her. "Yes. He was one of the first to know," she reasoned.

Pan blushed and Trunks pulled her closer, holding her against him. "Do you want to head home?" he asked and she nodded, hiding her embarrassment from their family and friends. Trunks pulled her hand into his as they faced his mother and she waved a hand. "Your father filled me in, why don't you too take the week off?" Her son merely smiled for her and without another word they left the home. Trunks rushed her to his car and Pan remained quiet, and bashful for the first time in a long time. She still had to explain to her mother what had happened. After all, no one knew she was pregnant except Trunks, his mother, and Vegeta. And she only worried that Bulma would blab to her mother and grandmother. Even if Bulma was trustworthy and reliable, she was still a woman who enjoyed gossip.

Trunks drove past the old high school and then Pan realized they were not headed to his home. "Trunks," she began. He looked at her and said, "Don't you want to go home?" Her eyes widened for a moment before they softened and she smiled for him. "I guess you like my house?" she asked. He nodded. "It's different than the city and I can sell my place easily. We can keep the apartment you have in case we need to stay in town," he reasoned. She nodded and felt tears burn her eyes. Everything was happening so quickly, but she couldn't have felt any happier than she did when they pulled up to her home and entered her house.

Trunks slipped the door behind them quietly shut and he came up behind her as she slipped her purse to the hook at the door. His arms rose to curl around her and she leaned back into him and smiled when he eased down and kissed the crook of her neck.


	30. Chapter 30

Pan walked into work with a happy sigh and when she walked into the lab and Bulma smiled at her. "How was your time off?" she teased and Pan smiled for her. "Perfect," she replied easily. She and Trunks had spent the last few days in her home, an oasis away from their jobs and the city. They discussed how they would raise the child growing inside of her and Pan said to Bulma, "Ready to work today?"

Bulma arched a brow. "I'm not sure, it's rumored your resigning," Bulma snapped and Bulma reasoned with her. "I understand why you would resign, but really Pan I expected you to at least work through half of your pregnancy." Pan shook her head. "What are you talking about? I'm not resigning from anything!" she exclaimed and Bulma eyed her before producing a single sheet of paper. "You're sure?" she asked and Pan whisked the paper away from her and read over it.

 _To Whom it May Concern:_

 _As of this week I will be putting in my two weeks notice so that I may spend time preparing for my upcoming marriage. I am truly sorry for any trouble that this may cause and will remain a beneficial factor throughout the Capsule Corporation. If needed, my contact information is as follows._

Pan crushed the paper in her hands and Bulma saw her eyes flash with anger. "Pan, " Bulma began and Pan's mouth blew smoke as she said, "I will take care of this now." Bulma said, "I'm sure he has the best intentions." Pan's neck cracked as she challenged, "He did this without my knowledge…" And Bulma said, "He only sent me the rough draft. He wishes for you to personalize it."

And Pan turned away to head over to his office. She fumed as she walked into the elevator and heard a voice say, "Son Pan?" Her hard eyes looked over at the man beside her and saw him nervously laugh. "Are you having a," he gulped, "bad day?" She snapped, "I am now." And he eased off of the elevator and she continued the ride upstairs.

When the doors opened she walked over to Trunks' secretary and she smiled for her until she could practically feel Pan's ki feel angered and dangerous. Pan forced a painful smile and asked, "Is he busy? I need to speak with him." The young woman stammered, "He, he was on a phone ca-call just a moment ago." Pan nodded and turned to his office and walked inside without another word.

Trunks' head rose at the sight of Pan at his doorway and watched as she slipped the door softly shut while he was still on his phone call. "Yes, yes, the next opening branch will open within the year. I was just at the location a few weeks ago to make sure all building plans were on track." He nodded and said, "Is there anything else? No, okay. Thank you." And he set the phone aside and smiled up at Pan, but he saw a smile upon her face that revealed she was perturbed.

"Is everything okay?" he pondered. She lifted the paper in her hand and said, "What is this?" She tried remaining calm and she tried to figure out why he would do something like this without her knowledge. He looked at the paper and knew what it was and said, "I thought you would have wanted to raise our child." She gaped at him and said, "And I can't work while I'm doing that?" He paused to see her anger and he arched a brow. "I merely wanted something for my child that my mother could not give me." Her eyes widened, "Like what?!"

He eased back and leaned back against his desk. "I wanted more time with her," he reasoned and she felt her anger spark more. "Your mother was always there for you," he said. "She was able to see you off to school and was able to provide time for you," he reasoned. "I want the same for ours." Pan shook her head. "I am going to continue to work," she challenged and a nerve in his jaw ticked. "What?"

Pan stood straight and said, "I will not quit my job just because I am pregnant, or married to you." And she said to him then, "You mother continued to work because she was the C.E.O. and owner of a fortune company. Moreover you should understand how she felt when she sacrificed her time for her family to come here and work day in and day out as your father has never worked." His eyes darkened and the past few days of happiness with her were thrown out as he said, "Do not speak ill of my father."

Pan threw the paper towards him and said, "I decline." And did not touch the topic another moment before she turned away and went to leave him.

But he followed after her, and his hand stopped the door she had opened, knocking it firmly shut once more. "You cannot decline, you will not work, and you will marry me, and you _will_ take at least a leave of absence," he said firmly. "You just assumed I would marry you and quit my job just to birth you a child?!" she exclaimed. He sternly said, "It is not good for a pregnant woman to be working." Her eyes went wide and she said, "Just because I am pregnant with your child does not mean you get to start controlling my life!" He arched a brow, and countered, "Actually, I own your job. So yes, I can control it." And her shoulders rolled back and she shot a pointed finger at him. "No, you don't. Your mother does!" she yelled.

Trunks felt himself stiffen as she whipped away and went to leave his office without being dismissed. He stood and as he darted across the office, so quickly, so human eye could track him, she whipped around and faced him not backing down as he caged her against the office door. His fingers spidered the glass and Pan did not back down as she attacked him with her words, "Maybe you were right. You can't handle an actual relationship. It takes two people to marry Trunks," her head bowed for a moment, "I will not allow you to control me."

And with that she turned away, her bouncy hair whipping him in the face and she socked a solid hand into the door letting it break away and she exited his office. His secretary stood there stunned and Pan said, "Take it out of my check you heathen." And with that she flicked her pony tail over her shoulder and left him. His hands fell to his sides and he opened and closed them into rock hard fists. "Take my calls."


	31. Chapter 31

Pan threw herself into the lab and got to work in such an aggressive way that she frightened Bulma when she slammed her equipment onto her workspace. Bulma called, "Pan…?" Pan whipped around and said, "He expected me to just quit?! Do you believed that?!" Bulma eased out of her office and towards Pan. "Well, he can provide for you," Bulma reasoned and Pan shook her head. "He has no idea how hard I worked to get this job!" she exclaimed and Bulma sighed as she remembered when Pan had just left college and graduated.

She had immediately offered Pan and job and Pan had declined and said, "I will work for my place. I want to work beside you." Pan had been so driven to prove herself and Bulma knew why. Gohan was her father and her mother the daughter of Hercules Satan. And though Bulma knew her son had been well off, he had never once been without. Pan, she knew, was raised to work hard for what she wanted and was not given as much leniency as Bulma had given her son.

She pressed her fingers into her temple and admitted, "Well, I spoiled my son when I could not be there." Pan felt her heart stop at the sound of Bulma's admission and Pan sighed even though her anxiety was high. "Bulma that is not what I meant…" Although Trunks had hinted that he did not wish for their child to experience the loneliness that he had sometimes gone through, Pan knew she would never had thought of quitting her job.

And Bulma saw her stiffen as they heard people talking outside their lab, "Yeah, someone said Mr. Briefs up and left for the day. But he was furious, fuming!" Pan's eyes widened and she looked at Bulma and Bulma said, "You can be a little hot headed Pan." Pan felt her eyes fill with tears and she began, "But…!" Bulma shook her head and said, "My son may be spoiled, but I'm sure he meant well." Pan pouted and wiped away her tears.

"I need to go talk to him," she said and Bulma arched a brow and waved a hand. "Well, get going." Pan rushed her and kissed Bulma on the cheek as she raced off. She hurried out to her car and sped off as soon as she could and she raced into the lobby of his building and the desk workers saw her and smiled. They allowed her access to the elevators and she pressed the button to his floor. She fidgeted as she rode up to his floor and when the doors opened she forced herself to remain calm and collected.

Pan knocked on his front door and then the door was opened and her eyes went wide as she was greeted by Gem. She smiled for her, concealing her anger, concealing her emotions and asked, "Is Trunks home?" Gem arched a brow and eased away from the door and Pan stepped inside smiling at her. Pan walked further inside and Trunks was walking back into his home wearing nothing but a pair of slacks that were unbuttoned while his chest was bare. His shirt and suit jacket and tie were laid out over the table and she gulped.

Pan felt a blush stain her cheeks while Gem came up behind her and teased, "She's rather innocent isn't she?" She wasn't innocent, she was embarrassed and did not expect Trunks to have another woman, let alone Gem in his home so soon after their first, well, altercation? Trunks eyed her as Gem stepped up and took a seat at what Pan saw, was a fairly new table. She knew because she had broken his other one. Pan ignored her jest and said, "We need to talk." Trunks merely flicked his cigarette out the opened door and stepped fully into his home. "Clearly you know everything, there is nothing for us to talk about," he said as he walked to the table and she watched his hands splay out over a rolled out blue print. He said to Gem, "You will go and visit the location won't you? I need your sister to work on the color themes and interiors."

He was ignoring her and Pan felt her hands tighten before she turned away and said, "I'm sorry for interrupting you." And Trunks' eyes narrowed as she merely walked away and he did not go after her. She would apologize for interrupting him and Gem, but not apologize for her words, her actions from earlier? He wanted her to know she had upset him even if it was caused by a choice he had made for her. And he knew he was to blame, but she too had opened her mouth and said hurtful words he had not expected. Nor had he expected them to hurt, after all, he had heard most of them before, but never, he never expected them from her. He heard his door shut, the elevator dinged and she was gone.

He looked at Gem and she was pulling out a box of cigarettes before she asked, "Did you end things with her?" He sighed and sank into the seat at the head of the rectangular table and crossed his hands across his mouth, before he murmured, "She's pregnant." He didn't answer her question. Gem's eyes went wide and her cigarette fell from her ruby red lips. "Eh-Excuse me…does she, does she know I work for you?!" He shook his head and eased back into his seat and leaned into the back of the chair. He looked at Gem and said, "It's why I invited you here. My mother warned me that she was headed over here." Gem asked, "But I thought you cared about her?"

He felt himself shrug. Honestly? He was hurt. But did he care about her? He didn't know now. He said, "I will take our child into custody and she will live her life as she wishes." Gem shook her head and she said to him, "You couldn't possibly raise a child on your own, you barely have time for yourself!" He arched a brow and his head tilted. "Doesn't matter." Gem scoffed at him. "I'm leaving, I can't believe you would use me like this." She picked up her bag and Trunks smugly stood up and walked after her as she reached his front door. He caged her there and said, "You don't care how I use you." Gem grasped the door handle and eased out of his home, and she turned to face him.

"You used her, you're shallow," she accused and his eyes shot wide open. "And you never once hurt me like that, you've never been callous like this." And with that she turned away and he watched her go. His hand tightened on the edge of the door and his pride got the best of him as he slipped it shut and stepped back into his home.


	32. Chapter 32

Pan walked out of her home and pressed a hand to her just barely swollen belly, and her thoughts were engulfed by Trunks. Three weeks passed and they each had refused one another. Making her pregnant at just shy of fourteen weeks. She walked to her car and eased into it and drove into town. As she entered the Capsule Corporation it just reminded her of how lonely she had been the past few weeks. She felt her heart ache when she would see Trunks at work, either in the mornings as he arrived with employees busying themselves around him like worker bees while she arrived alone and trudged towards the labs. She had remained busy though.

Bulma had placed her on a new genetics program that allowed her to be in charge of other scientists trying to genetically modify plants and other life materials to grow within space. It was a project she was highly interested in due to her family having an alien bloodline and although she was lonely her work kept her thoughts focused on only work. She walked into the lab and everyone greeted her kindly.

It was boring work as she could not talk gossip or talk about her family or friends as she had with Bulma. She sighed into her office, being the project leader did have some perks though. She had people answering to her and now that she was at twelve weeks in her pregnancy fatigue had started to set in. She enjoyed it, working in this lab with a group of people reminded her of her college days when she did labs as a T.A. She eased her bag off of her shoulder and then a soft knock interrupted her thoughts. Her head turned and she felt her body stiffen as her guest was not someone her heart was prepared to see.

"Nori," she whispered. The tall, slender lean man smiled at her with a boy's smile. The same smile that had swept her heart away when they were in high school and the same smile that had whisked her in between the sheets while they were in college together. His green eyes sparkled at her and he said, "Son Pan." She felt her face crack into a smile as she eased down into her office chair and rest her head into the palm of her hand. "What are you doing on this side of the company?" she asked ruefully. He merely shrugged and eased further into her office, slipping the door shut so that they had some privacy. "Your higher up sent me to keep an eye on you," he said simply and her eyes went wide. Her lips parted to yell and he added, "She is concerned about your _condition._ " Her eyes narrowed. _She._ So it wasn't Trunks, and she hadn't spoken out of turn just yet.

She arched a brow and crossed her arms. "And just what do you know about my _condition?"_ she pondered and he said, "Enough to know you are glowing with happiness." Her eyes widened once more and Nori said, "This isn't about you or me. Or what happened between us," he reasoned. "Bulma is worried about you and will not cause a rumor to start by coming down here every day to check on you." She arched a brow and looked out the close window at the group of people busying themselves with their work. "True," she agreed, "I didn't know that she trusted you so well." He chuckled. "She doesn't, but she knew you could use a familiar face in the work force."

Leave it to Bulma to know exactly what Pan needed. She felt her mood shift and she sighed into a slight laugh. "Well, I suppose you will be working with us as a tech manager?" she asked and he confirmed, "Of course." And so she stood and said, "Well, then, it is time that we introduce you."


	33. Chapter 33

Trunks tapped his fingers along his desk and for the first time in a long time he was caught up with his work. He had no messages to reply to, no meetings set up, and could easily leave for the day. But one thing nagged at him…Pan. It had been four weeks now that they hadn't spoken to one another. And he had seen her come into work every day with a smile on her face ready to face the day.

So, in that moment he decided he would finally see her. But not as his future wife, not as a woman, but instead a subordinate that was beneath his C.E.O. title, and he rose from his desk and took off to the labs. His workers bowed in the hallways as he walked through them and quiet murmurs and whispers began as it was uncommon for him to be roaming the company halls. He made it down to the labs and his brow furrowed when he saw that her name was no longer upon his mother's lab title. Odd.

And then he heard her name called, "Ms. Son? We have something to show you!" He turned his head. Surely the words had come from another lab and he walked quietly down the hall and towards the lab just across from his mother's. And sure enough through the glass window and through the open door he heard her. "Amazing, I've never seen the genetics take on an ability to heal themselves so rapidly," she said as she pulled a sample from a scientist's hands and placed it into a microscope. He felt his heart race as he could just barely see a slight swell underneath the empire waist dress she was wearing underneath her lab coat. She plopped into a seat and settled in to look over the sample more closely and he walked into the lab. The men and woman surrounding her paused and bowed politely and she called, "Suri, please bring me our initial samples so that I may compare them side by side."

"Eh…Ms. Son," Suri began. "We have a visitor." Pan's head rose and she arched a brow at him. "Ah, Mr. Briefs. What a lovely sight," she went back to the microscope, "Suri, if you please." Suri scrambled to get the samples and Pan continued, "Why would you be visiting our branch? Do you have any requests?"

He ignored her question and decided to test her. "I've notice you've put on a little weight," Trunks commented and she calmly looked up from her microscope and without missing a beat she agreed, "That is because I am pregnant Mr. Briefs." Gasps sounded throughout the lab and his eyes went wide. "Miss-Miss Son?! What are you talking about?!" Suri exclaimed as she fumbled with the sample. She rolled her head and sighed as she stood up and turned her back to Trunks. She announced, "Yes, everyone heard that correctly and that is the _only_ thing you will know about my personal life. Now, get back to work." One murmured, "She's always so private." Another nodded and added, "I bet Mr. Briefs came to check on her. You know their families are very close."

"Yes, very professional, only thinks of work," another said and Pan sighed as she turned back around to her microscope and sat down to pick up the sample she had requested from Suri. "Get to work, I expect your weekly reports on my desk by 5 today." She eyed Trunks and rose from her seat once more as she turned away to go to her small, private office at the head of the room. She asked over her shoulder, he thought rather coldly, but she said, "Is there anything else you came here for Mr. Briefs besides to berate me about my weight?" He stood from his leaning stance against the table and firmly said, "No, nothing Ms. Son."

And she eased into her office and shut the door firmly shut. He watched her turn away and sit down at her personal microscope and get back to work jotting down notes and words. And he had no anger to feel, but he was completely caught off guard by her actions and her words. He went to leave and as he left he felt someone follow him out of the lab and into the hallway.

He faced his follower and the worker said, "She's in one of her moods again Mr. Briefs, please don't hold it against her." He looked back at a young man and his brow arched. "And you are?" The young man, with dark blue navy hair and green eyes smiled at Trunks and said, "I was a classmate of hers, Nori, I've known Pan for a little while now. She's just a little stressed. She gets this way when she's tired."

"I highly doubt it has to do with her being tired," Trunks admitted firmly, "as you know I have known her far longer than yourself." Nori merely pulled his thick rimmed glasses upon his head, glasses that were far more like Gohan's. Trunks realized why she kept this man close, she had probably helped him receive this job as well. Nori's smile broadened, and he explained, "You do know that being pregnant causes and increase in fatigue?" he pondered his head tilted to one side, Trunks thought, much like Gohan did when he knew something he wouldn't let on.

He said, "Pan isn't wearing a wedding band, and though I know she is rather practical, I also know she is unmarried. Maybe she needs a man to sweep in and take care of her?" Trunks fought his gulp back and before he could say something Nori turned away and Trunks said, "You knew before she announced didn't you?" Nori paused before reaching the doorway to the lab. He looked at Trunks and said, "Anyone can see that she is glowing, no matter how poorly she feels. But then again, she has always glowed hasn't she?" Trunks' eyes widened and Nori left him standing in the hallway stunned. He didn't like that guy, and didn't like his smile. That man knew something that Trunks didn't know and he needed to find out what it was.


	34. Chapter 34

Pan looked up at the skies and sighed. Rain. She had forgotten her umbrella. And then, a snap was heard, and a webbed umbrella popped up above her. "Son Pan," someone said softly. Her head turned and Nori smiled at her, she returned the gesture and he hooked his arm out for her to take it. "I only have one," he reasoned and she shook her head. "Of course you do," she teased and they walked arm in arm out of the Capsule Corporation and Nori asked as Pan closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the sound of the rain.

"Would you like to get some coffee?" he pondered and she eased her eyes open and eyed him. "Coffee is not allowed for a woman in my position," she countered and he chuckled. "Then may I offer the café across the street for us to wait out the rain?" She nodded. "You may." And he guided her across the street and into a small coffee café directly across from their building. It was known for having fresh French pastries and perfectly pressed coffee whether it was cold brewed or hot. He curled his arm around her waist as they crossed the street and Pan could practically _feel_ eyes on them as they crossed and walked into the small café where they took a seat at a small window table.

Nori brushed the umbrella shut before they entered and walked up to the counter and ordered, "One black coffee and one steamed sweet milk with a chocolate croissant." And then he took a seat across from Pan and watched her as she eyed him.

"I see you didn't not forget what I enjoy here," she commented and he nodded. "This was _our_ table, and our place. I haven't seen you here when I stop by." She shook her head. "I haven't had the time and I haven't been here since you left." He arched a brow, "You haven't brought anyone here?" he asked. She remained quiet, still eyeing him. "The father of your child?" he pondered. She felt herself inwardly cringe as she admitted, "My heart still skips at the thought of being with him." She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes and shook her head. She added, "You know I always thought I would be alone after you divorced me." Her hands dropped and she looked at him with a wry smile. "But in the end I was never really alone was I?" Nori pressed his chin into the palm of his hand and he said, "I was never good for you Pan. You know that." She nodded in agreement as the barista called out their order and he rose to get their drinks and the small pastry. "Yes, you weren't. You were too busy with work, and I could never provide a family for you," she reasoned.

Nori sighed. "You know that has nothing to do with why we divorced," he groused and she smiled at him. "You're sure?" she teased. He sighed and sadly said, "I didn't love you and I drove you into another man's arms." She tilted her head to the side and arched a brow, and asked, "Then why are you here, having coffee with me?" she teased him. He blushed and she said, "You knew I was pregnant, Bulma told you to look out for me didn't she?" His blush went another shade darker and she rose from her seat as she said, "So I will assume you know who the father is?" He shook his head. "She didn't say," he swore and Pan's eyes widened for a moment before she said, "He's coming here. He will be here in a few moments." She could feel Trunks heading their way and then the bell above the door chimed and she saw Nori's eyes widened as she turned away and slipped out of the coffee house, through the single side door near their table before Trunks could see her. She took up Nori's umbrella and escaped outside just as Trunks walked in to look around the private space. Due to the heater kicking on, it fogged the windows and the cold rain didn't help alleviate the misted windows. And because he could not see through them, he did not see Pan as she escaped the small café.

Nori froze at Trunks' eyes fell upon him and Nori forced a smile. "Mr. Briefs," he observed before Trunks walked to him and sternly asked, "Where is she?" Nori shook his head and said, "I don't know who you're talking about." Trunks rolled his shoulders and turned away and as he escaped back outside into the rainy weather he looked around and knew then that she was masking her ki from him. Hiding from him. After all, he had done nothing to hide himself as he had gone to ambush her small date with Nori. That was his plan until he blinked and she was gone. Trunks took a seat before Nori and he said firmly, "Where did she go?" Trunks pressed his ki in Nori and was surprised when the young man merely chuckled, he merely shrugged and said, "She's funny like that isn't she? You really can never tack her down."

Trunks arched a brow, and asked, "Don't you have a wife and children to get home to?" he groused and Nori nodded. "I do, actually I was enjoying a small snack before heading home." Trunks' brow arched higher as he noted the two glasses and how the sweet croissant had been torn in two for easy sharing. Trunks rose from the table and Nori closely watched him. "Mr. Briefs," he said with a small smile. "You will keep chasing after her," and Trunks eyed the young man.

He knew Pan had been with him. He had seen them walking arm in arm and his anger had boiled over when Nori curled an arm about her still tucked in waist. He needed to find out more about this man and before he turned away Nori's word taunted him. "Are you merely upset that she will not marry you?" Trunks slowly looked over his shoulder, back at the young man, and Nori's head tilted to one side and he waved an open hand to the seat where Pan had been sitting. Nori knew he needed to distract his superior C.E.O. to allow Pan more time to put distance between them. Trunks walked back and took a seat before the man and Nori said, "She did make me the perfect wife, and in the end I ruined her."

Trunks' eyes went wide and Nori's head tilted to the other side. That was Nori's secret, and it solidified Trunks' suspicions of him. "Would you like to know about our marriage?" Trunks remained quiet as Nori said, "I did love her. And you have the same frantic look that I had when I couldn't keep up with her. But one day, I realized I could keep up with her. Because she was kind, patient, beautiful, and caring and because she loved me." Trunks' lips parted and he said, "You really think I want marriage?" His eyes darkened and Nori felt his chest tighten as Trunks said, "She is pregnant with my child, it is my only concern."

"Her life, her well being is nothing to you?" Nori asked. Trunks said, "You don't need to know any more about my private affairs with her." Nori chuckled. "Meaning you have pushed her away already? You haven't been seeing her, I can tell by how many nights she has been sleeping at work." Trunks' eyes widened and Nori's lips curled into a broad smile. "Your expression tells me you love her," he reasoned. Trunks merely stared at him and Nori said, "Pan is very forward as I'm sure you know. And she is intimidating. You must tell her bluntly what she means to you or you will never be a father to that child within her." Nori rose and bowed to him and said, "Please excuse me as my family is waiting on me." Family. Trunks watched him go and although he agreed with what Nori had just said, his last word was the one thing that rang over in his mind. _Family._

And Trunks knew then, as many times as he had been to her home, and her apartment she had never been there. So he walked away from Nori and headed towards the office building once more. Nori had expressed that she was sleeping at work and he raced into the building, passed the few stragglers that were leaving and he walked to Pan's lab and his breath left him. She wasn't there.

He slammed his hand into the wall beside him and cursed Nori. Because he had been right. He loved Pan.


	35. Chapter 35

Pan knocked on the door before her and when her father opened the door his eyes widened at the sight of her. She looked, well, terrible. And he stepped aside and forced a smile for her. "Honey, how are you?"

"Tired," she complained as she stepped into his home and her mother's home cooking made her stomach turn. She was in the time where she was experiencing morning sickness. What people didn't tell you though was that morning sickness was poorly named because it would hit a pregnant woman whenever. She followed her father further into the house and eased over to the dining table and her mother saw her and she watched her mother's eyes widen.

"Pan! You look terrible!" she exclaimed and Pan raised her hand. "I'm fine, really, I just came to talk to dad for a bit." Gohan's brow furrowed and Pan said, "Can we speak in your study?" Gohan knew it was important if Pan did not want her mother to hear and so he motioned her to follow him and Pan lifted her up from the chair and walked after him. When they reached his quiet office space, and he shut the door he asked, "Is this about Trunks?"

Her eyes closed and she touched her stomach and braced herself. "Daddy, I'm pregnant," she said softly and Gohan felt his heart drop. He felt anger for a moment, that Trunks would have gotten his only daughter pregnant and then he saw the worry in his daughter's eyes when she reopened them. She was frightened by what he may say, and he sighed as he reached for her. He pulled her close and he knew then that she was scared, and for some reason she was alone. It was rare for her to come to him and Pan felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Where is he?" Pan cried and held onto her father and said, "I was upset with him, and I said so many wrong things…and, and, he had a woman in his home…and I just, I'm lonely and I'm feeling miserable!" Her words were garbled, but he understood every one of them and he pulled away as his anger sparked. "Trunks had another woman?" Pan nodded, but shook her head after. "Bura already told me that she works for him, I misinterpreted, but I don't even know how to speak to him…or what to say…and, we fought over petty stuff."

Gohan asked, "How long have you been away from him?" She wiped her face and said, "It's been three weeks." His eyes widened. Almost a month, a month?! He forced himself to take in a deep breath and he said with a small smile. "Well, for now, stay here with us. You don't need to be alone tonight. Go wash up so your mother doesn't worry," he reasoned. Pan smiled for him. Her father always knew what to say to make her feel better. And the turned away and left his office and Gohan sighed heavily when she left.

He walked over to his desk and stared down at the phone, before he picked it up and dialed a number. This was going to be a conversation that would test him. A voice called out to him, "Hello?" Gohan took a seat and asked, "Trunks, I only need to know one thing." Trunks arched a brow at the sound of Gohan's voice. He knew by the tone of it, Gohan knew Pan was pregnant. "Very well," he said. Gohan pushed his glasses upon the top of his head and he said, "I know my daughter can be stubborn, but I need to know, are you going to leave her alone during this time?" He paused and when Gohan heard no response he added darkly, "Because no money in the world will take that child away from her, and I will _never_ allow you to set eyes upon it." Trunks felt himself shudder at Gohan's threat and he gulped. "Am I clear?" Trunks stammered out, "Y-Yes." Gohan felt a smile curl his lips then as he said, "Then you need to fix this and be the man she thought you were. Or so help you, I will sick your father on you."

And with that he set the phone down.

Trunks heard the click from the other side and his heart had officially stopped. He closed his phone and looked up at his mother and her worried look bore into him. "Are you okay?" she asked and he took in a deep breath and gulped, "Gohan just threatened me." Her eyes widened and he heard his father call, "Then you royally fucked up. It's really hard to piss him off." Vegeta poked his head into the kitchen and he asked, "What did you do?"

Trunks felt his heart stop as he remembered what his own father had said. _He will marry you…_ And then he saw his father's expression darken and Trunks didn't answer soon enough. Vegeta walked further into the kitchen and Trunks gulped once more. "Dad," he began as he held up his hands and Vegeta clasped the post of the chair behind Trunks and reeled him to lean back. "What. Did. You. Do?" he demanded.

Trunks held his hands up and smiled nervously. "We got in a fight, we haven't made amends," he reasoned. "That's all…!" Bulma eyed him, "Is that why you haven't been around her for weeks?" Vegeta's eyes went wider, "You mean to tell me you haven't seen Pan for _weeks_?!" Trunks bit his tongue and then his father slammed his chair back down to the floor and Vegeta caught the collar of his son's shirt and hauled him over to Bulma and pointed at her. "Call, Kakkarot, NOW!" She jumped and fumbled with her phone and Trunks' grasped his father's forearm and braced himself.

"Chichi? Hi, could you possible, eh, send Goku our way? Vegeta wants to talk to him, yeah? Thanks," Bulma said with a nervous smile. And suddenly Goku appeared beside Vegeta and he smiled. "What's up guys." Vegeta's expression darkened and he caught Goku's arm and said, "Your son's home, Gohan, we need to go there _now_." Goku shuddered at the look in Vegeta's eyes and he listened and Bulma exclaimed, "Not without me you don't!" Trunks struggled to get away from his dad until all too quickly they were standing in Gohan's kitchen and Videl screamed while Pan's hair flew up in surprise.

"AHGKKK!" Videl screamed and Gohan jumped with shock before his shock was replaced with anger when he saw Trunks. "Trunks," he began and Vegeta stopped him. "No Gohan, this is between your daughter and my son, you will not interfere." And as Gohan went to get closer to Trunks, Vegeta shoved an open hand into his face knocking him away. "Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed.

Vegeta dragged his frazzled son to the dining table and slammed him down into a chair across from Pan and her hair finally fell into place. "Fix it. now," he ordered. "It's not that simple," Trunks began and Pan rose from her seat and touched Vegeta's arm. "Vegeta," she began with a sad smile. "Please, it's alright." He shook his head and growled, "I may have left him behind, and not been there, but I'll be damned if he makes the choice to be away from you. He will not leave you alone as I did to Bulma." Pan's eyes widened as did Trunks' and Pan felt tears begin to fall from her eyes and she reasoned with Vegeta, "Please," she whispered. "It really was my fault. There was no…communication…and I said such hateful things." She hiccupped back a sob and excused, "I'm sorry, it's the hormones…" Trunks felt her words chip away at his heart. He had been so busy in his pride and wrapped up in his own petty pain to realize that he should have known Pan would blame herself.

And she looked terrible, but as she wiped away her tears, she joked weakly, "And really I didn't know that pregnancy would be so difficult, and exhausting. He was right to think that I should leave work." And her mother yelled, "You're pregnant?!" Pan jumped and Videl whisked over to her pushing Vegeta out of the way as she looked over her daughter. "That's why you've been sick every day?!" Pan stiffened and smiled weakly. "Yes." Videl cupped her daughter's face and she said the one thing that made everything feel better. "What a lucky child!" Pan's eyes blinked at her and Videl looked back at Vegeta and Bulma and then over at Gohan. "We're going to be grandparents, all of us!"

Trunks heard her words and then he asked, "Pan, I need to speak with you privately." Pan gulped and looked down at him with wide eyes. He eased his father's hand off of his collar and reached for her. She stared at his outstretched hand and swallowed hard before she took his hand and he pulled her with him to step outside. "Excuse us," he called over his shoulder.

They stepped out onto the back porch and Pan slipped her hand away from his and stared at the broad expansion of his back before he said, "I'm sorry…" It was a whisper and Pan shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. You were right," she said and Trunks shook his head and looked at her. "It doesn't matter if I was right or wrong, I purposely hurt you," he groused and he ran his hands through his hair and sighed and Pan noticed then that he looked frazzled and rough and he sank into a chair beside him, and she stepped up to him. Trunks stiffened as she curled her arms around him and she held him to her. Her head lowered and she pressed her lips to the top of his head.

Trunks did not remember the last time he had been held like this. Not since his father had held him during Majin Buu. He felt tears burn his eyes and then Pan took his hand and forced him to cup her stomach. He could feel the heartbeat pounding through his hand and she whispered, "Forgive me." He turned his face into her and rubbed it against her and said gently, "I left you alone." He lifted his head to look up at her and she smiled so sweetly that he heart felt as if it were going to burst. "I missed you," she admitted as she leaned her head down and kissed his lips.

He said against her lips, "Gem means nothing to me." Pan smiled and said, "I know. She told me. She called me after I left." His eyes widened and he pulled away. "Then why-"

"It doesn't matter," she said as she kissed him again. His lips met hers above him and his hands reached up to cup the back of her head, holding her to him. And then they felt eyes on them. Trunks pulled away and Pan looked over and saw her furious father and Bulma and Videl's smiling faced looking at them through the glass window of the door and then Trunks felt himself stiffen at the sight of his father. Vegeta's eyes were glossy, and hard, reminding him of what may happen if Trunks were to walk away from Pan again. Pan's hand caught Trunks' hand and she said, "Come home with me."


	36. Chapter 36

Pan walked into her home and Trunks followed in. Exhausted from the day's events and Pan faced him and said, "I," he saw her blush and she continued with an anxious look. "Please come to bed with me." His eyes widened and then he abruptly felt his hands feel eager to touch her. He stepped up to her and his hands rose, cupping her shoulder, while the other cupped the side of her face and he kissed her. Pan felt her breath leave her as she felt the urge to pull him closer.

He felt her pull him closer and she clung to him as if he were going to leave. But he knew he wouldn't and he backed her into the edge of the couch and then his hands caught her hips and hiked her up onto him. He paused to pull away and said, "The baby-"

"Is fine," she reassured. "Don't stop." She was hot, feverish, and she felt as if his ki was feeding her pain. And she felt as if her fatigue was fading away. He pulled her legs up and she locked her ankles behind his lower back and he walked them to her room. He took his time with her, he pulled at her shirt, and kissed her breasts and kissed his way down her stomach, taking his time to cherish her. He kissed the dip on her hip and noticed the gentle swell of her belly. His hands rose to cup her torso and Pan felt her tears burn her eyes once more.

And then his hands caught her pants and pulled them away and she lay before him in a matching crème lace set and he looked upon her, breathless at the sight of her. He felt his brow stiffen as he pulled away his clothes and then stood before her in merely his boxer briefs. He eased over her, his arms slipped around her and he kissed her.

Pan felt his hardness rub against her thigh and she let her hand lower to graze him and she saw his eyes slip shut when he pulled away from her lips. "Pan," he forewarned, he had not realized how sensitive he was. After all, he had nearly gone a month without touching a woman. Without touching her, the mother of his unborn child. And he pulled her bra away and peeled the panties off before he eased out of his boxers and he turned her away from him.

He couldn't let her see him anguish, or the pain he felt after she had been so cruel. He slipped himself between her thighs and was surprised to find her wet…ready to take him and as he pressed himself into her, her back arched and she moaned out. There were no words, only the sound of her moans and her cries of pleasure and then she said, "I'm sorry…" His head bowed and he kissed her shoulder, while his hands pressed her hips against him, and he thrust in and out of her and took his time with her.

Pan felt her heart squeeze with emotion as his words whispered against the shell of her ear. "I love you," he said softly, and so tenderly and she pulled away from him and turned over to him. She pressed herself on top of him, straddling him and he looked up at her, watching her as her hips lowered to him once more.

His head fell back as her fingers raked themselves down his chest and she said, "And I love you." She rose him slowly, lovingly, relishing the feel of him inside of her. She had missed this fullness and shuddered as she slowly came and Trunks' toes curled as he thrust his hips up towards her and climaxed. Truly it was the first time he had ever come from such leisure sex and she eased off of him as she had always done, but he would have none of it.

He reached for the small box of tissues at her bed and wiped away his seed from her thighs and from himself and then pulled her closer, and curled around her. "Stay," he requested and although she stiffened for a moment she soon relaxed against him. Enjoying his arms around her and feeling the comfort in his arms.


End file.
